Flight of the Kitsune Star Striker
by hussbek
Summary: Naruto joined the Cornerian Academy in order to become an ace pilot like his dad who is a member of the famous Star Fox team. but after his death at hands of traitor. he fell into a depression but later gains the strength to get back on his feet joins Star Fox to live up to his father's legacy. Faunus Naruto, multiple xovers elements. Naruharem Fox x OC and more to come
1. Take you to Interplanetary School

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Prologue: Take you to Interplanetary School**

Welcome to the Lylat system, a star system located in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, consisting of the large blue giant Lylat which happens to be the system's sun and its namesake. The system contains three minor nebulae (An immense cloud of gas (mainly hydrogen) and dust in interstellar space) and at least twelve planets with several within the habitable life zone of Lylat.

One of the most habitable would be Corneria, the fourth planet of the system. The inhabitants which are anthropomorphic animals with the majority being canines are known as Cornerians. The Cornerians possess highly advanced technology based on spacecraft, weapons, communication channels and other designs which are developed by the Cornerians themselves. The people of Corneria happen to be a peaceful race that would rather avoid conflict than suffer casualties, however this often makes them targets of malevolent forces so at times they often enlist the help of mercenaries with the most times being the Star Fox team, a famous group of skilled pilots.

A few years later, a Cornerian explorative team had discovered yet another habitable planet. There they encountered creatures quite similar and yet so different in appearance. They possess bipedal humanoid bodies with little to no fur on their skin at all except for the top of their heads at time their faces. What made them share similarities would be that they possess animalistic traits like ears, tails and skin among others. These creatures introduced themselves as Faunus and their planet is called Elementia. Also these Faunus possess powers called aura which is the manifestation of their soul to use in battle and semblance is a tangible projection of one's aura with abilities varying from person to person.

The Cornerians led by the commander of all of Corneria's forces General Pepper extended hand of friendship to the Faunus which they accepted without hesitation and in later years, Elementia advanced in terms of technology and opened trades between both planets.

It is here we begin our story in Konoha, there we focus our sights on a lavish home as the sun ascended over the sky. Inside the home and up the stairs into a room which is comprised of a bed with a large lump covered over with a duvet, a computer propped up on a desk, action figures, models of star fighters, and multiple posters themed on space and starships.

As the sun shone through the window, the lump squirmed a bit and a groan could be heard with a young male voice.

"One of these days, I'll fly up to you in a star fighter and blow you up into smithereens," the boy grumbled as he moved around to sleep in a more comfortable position.

He would have slept for a bit longer, had it not been for the fact that the door to his bedroom was suddenly burst open and several golden chains shot towards him and wrapped him much to his sudden shock before being lifted up and carried all the way to the bathroom where he was thrown into a tub full of water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S COLD!" the boy yelled as he jumped out of the tub and was shivering, he turns out to be a 15 year old boy with three whisker marks on each check and spiky blond hair. He also happens to possess a pair of fox ears atop his head and a long blond bushy tail. He turned to glare at the person responsible for the cold dip.

It was a woman with pale skin and long red hair which reached her waist with one side held up by a black hairclip, she wears a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist. Like the boy she also possessed fox ears and tail except hers was red.

"That was not funny Kaa-san," said the boy unhappily.

"You weren't supposed to in sleep in either Naruto-kun," said the woman who is his mother "Now hurry up and take a bath before coming down for breakfast,"

Naruto pouted for a bit before letting out a sigh "Okay Kaa-san, I'll be down soon,"

Kushina nodded in approval before leaving the bathroom as Naruto took off his wet pajamas and tossed them into the laundry basket, then adjusted the water's temperature to warm for a bath. Afterwards he went back to his room and changed into a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back and a pair of orange shorts. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mom cooking over at the stove and someone was sitting at the kitchen table.

It was a man with spiky blond hair like his own except his bangs reached his jaws, he wears the Konoha military uniform, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. Over it he wears a short-sleeved long white haori which is decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges with the kanji for 'Star Fox' written vertically down the back. Unlike Naruto and Kushina, he possessed dog ears and a tail.

"Good morning son, hope you slept well," said the man.

"I did, just had a cold awakening which involved Kaa-san using her semblance," Naruto grumbled.

"Well he was sleeping in Minato-kun," said Kushina.

Minato gave Naruto a look of understanding "I see then, I hope you've prepared yourself for the trip to Corneria,"

"Of course Tou-san! I've been counting down the days before finally attending third year over at the Cornerian Flight Academy which would serve as my first step to becoming a great pilot and then join the Star Fox Team where you and I will be kicking bad guy butt from one nebulae to another!" Naruto spoke excitedly.

Minato simply smiled at his son's enthusiasm, apparently a couple years ago he had joined the famous Star Fox and had earned the moniker 'Yellow Streak' as he darts around at high-speed in his fighter and the last thing his enemies see is a yellow streak of light before being blasted to bits, making Naruto constantly proclaim him a superhero.

"Okay but don't forget to visit your mother after every mission like I always do," said Minato.

"I won't and that's a promise of a lifetime!" said Naruto

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto, now eat your breakfast and get your things ready," said Kushina.

Naruto complied and ate before rushing back up the stairs to grab his knapsack and a suitcase with wheels at the top. With a heartfelt goodbye and another promise to his mother, Naruto and Minato made their way to the space station where they had booked a flight to Corneria a week earlier.

It wasn't that long of a trip across space and they had arrived at Corneria and were making their way towards the academy. Along the way, Naruto was in awe of the view of the city and watched as numerous citizens of Corneria passed by with a few waving at him to whom he waved back. Then they finally arrived at the campus.

Minato was about to take another step where the communicator attached to his left ear beeped loudly, he pressed a button to open a channel "Minato here,"

"Minato, it's James," said a male voice through the communicator.

Minato smiled upon hearing the voice of his friend, James McCloud who is the leader, and founder of the Star Fox Team. Both get along very well along with their fellow wingman Peppy Hare as they share an unwavering loyalty to their friends so it wasn't anything new when their sons met and instantly got along with each other.

"Hey there James, what's up?" said Minato.

"I got a call from General Pepper, hiring us to go on a scouting mission to planet Venom," said James.

Minato frowned a bit "Venom? But isn't that where the General banished Andross to?"

"The very same,"

Many years ago, a primate by the name Dr. Andross worked as a Cornerian scientist with pure intentions which proved beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat system. However Andross developed a wide lust for power to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. Many at times General Pepper suspects the scientist's experimentation in biotechnology to be highly dangerous and confronted him about it later on. Despite being ordered to terminate his research, Andross ignored the command to continue with the experiments which eventually caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria.

Having enough of what his colleague did, General Pepper arrested Andross on account of treason before having him finally banished to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat system if left to do his bidding and wasn't heard from since.

"I've already gotten Peppy and Pigma with me, so we're waiting up on you before setting off," said James.

"Okay James, let me see my son off to the academy then I'll make my way to you," said Minato.

"Understood, be sure to tell Naruto that I said hi,"

"Sure thing, Minato out," he switched off the communicator before turning to Naruto who looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter dad?" asked Naruto.

"James just called saying that we've been hired by General Pepper for a scouting mission, and he also says hi," said Minato.

Naruto felt a bit disappointed "Do you really have to go?"

"Sorry son, but duty calls," Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"…fine, then tell everyone that I said hello and good luck,"

"Of course, I'll see you after the mission," Minato turned walked away with Naruto looking on with a smile in his face.

"Might as well head over to my room and settle in before heading for homeroom,"

Naruto entered the campus and made his way to the male dormitory and entered his registered dorm room. Putting away his luggage, Naruto swapped out his normal clothes for the cadet uniform. Then he left the dorm and entered the main building through the numerous corridors before finally arriving at his classroom. He opened the door and saw that a majority of his classmates had already arrived and smiled happily upon seeing a few familiar faces.

"Hey Fox, long time no see!" Naruto called out to one of them.

An anthropomorphic red fox turned around and smiled upon seeing Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, same could be said for you," said Fox,

Then a Cornerian bulldog came from behind and patted Naruto on the shoulder while smiling happily.

"Good to see you again Naruto," said the bulldog.

"Hey there Bill," said Naruto.

Bill Grey happens to be a childhood schoolmate with Naruto and Fox with the latter convincing him to join the Cornerian Flight Academy with them two years ago.

"Naruto!" everyone turned to see a young green toad wearing a red hat running towards them specifically Naruto.

"Hi there Slippy, it's been a while,"

This is another one of Naruto's childhood friends Slippy Toad, he's good natured and very friendly however most seniors would bully him. Naruto stood up to defend the young toad with pranks which involved stink bombs, whoopee cushions and rubber chickens being effective enough to not hear from them ever again. Since then Slippy looked up to Naruto and later Fox, and is well known for his technical know-how.

"So what's been going on during your vacation Slips?" asked Fox.

"Just a few inventions I helped my dad out with, I even invented a pair of handheld flight simulators for you guys to try out," said Slippy puffing up his chest with pride while the others simply chuckled at the young toad's enthusiasm.

"A combination of gaming and training huh? I call dibs," said Naruto.

"Then I'll be your opponent Naruto, gonna show you my flying skills," said Fox.

"Be sure to let me have a go afterwards," said Bill.

"Mind if we join in?" a feminine voice spoke up from behind them before they turned around to see who it was. It happened to be two females with one being a white Cocker spaniel with a big red bow in her hair and the other a black and orange lynx with a golden earring on her left ear and the one who spoke up earlier.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up Naruto," said the Lynx with a smirk.

"Hi Naruto!" said the Cocker spaniel happily.

"Hi there Miyu and Fay!" said Naruto as he called their names respectively.

Miyu is a tomboy in nature as she constantly challenges Naruto in anything and everything though at times she would flirt with the blonde fox Faunus, turning him into a stuttering mess much to the amusement of others. Fay Spaniel possesses a cheerful personality and a 'go-getter' type almost appearing like a female version of Naruto and it's extremely hard to dampen her spirits.

"Sorry if I kept you girls waiting for long…oh yeah Fay I got something for you," Naruto reached into his pocket and took out something which made sparkles appear in her eyes.

"Is that…" Fay began and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, it's a chestnut jelly. I recalled your love for sweet things so I bought one from Amaguriama which is a popular sweet shop in Konoha, hope you like-argh!" Naruto got tackled to the ground with Fay on top of him while holding the chestnut jelly in hand.

"Thanks Naruto, I've always wanted to try out the sweets from your planet!" said Fay happily.

One of Miyu's brows twitched at the spectacle "Then you could have asked your parents to order some for you,"

"I did ask them but they were always busy with their work," Fay said with a cute pout.

"That's nice and all Fay-chan but could you please get off me please?" said Naruto trying hard to hide his blush.

"Oh sorry Naruto, I got too excited," Fay jumped off Naruto while giggling.

"Same as always, eh Naruto?" said Fox with a smirk.

"Pretty much that, let's wait until school is over before we can try out Slippy's new flight simulator," Naruto replied just before the teacher entered the class to begin the first lesson of the academic year.

Elsewhere the Star Fox team were flying through space in their Arwings and closing in on planet Venom.

"All units check in your G-Diffusers system and report in," said James.

"All system's go," said Peppy.

"Everything's green for me," said Pigma.

"Ship's in stable condition James, so what exactly are we looking for?" asked Minato.

"According to General Pepper, he had being getting reports of strange activities on planet Venom and wants us to find out what's going on and immediately report back to him," said James.

"Okay then, the sooner we complete this mission the sooner I can get back to Kushina. She was being extra worried about this particular mission,"

"Hehehe, hard to believe that a tomboy of your wife actually worries about you," said James jokingly.

"Oh you won't be saying that once I tell Kushina what you called her," said Minato mischievously making James sweat a bit as he recalled her temper especially if someone is to call her a tomato head which always results in the victim going to the hospital in a full body cast.

"I-I was just j-joking, r-right Peppy?" said James.

"I'm staying out of this one James, you should have known better," Peppy chuckled in amusement.

Suddenly the systems on their Arwings started beeping loudly in alert much to their surprise before looking at their screens to see what's going on.

"We got incoming hostiles from all directions, It's an ambush!" said Peppy. Then large numbers of ships appeared within their visual and firing lasers at them, some of them are polygonal in shape called Dragon Fighters while others are pods with their blasters beneath them called Bandit Fighters.

"It's like they knew that we were coming!" said Minato tightening his headband.

"All units, battle formation! Minato take the left side, Peppy the right, Pigma handles the rear, and I'll handle the frontal!" James quickly commanded.

"Roger!" said the Star Fox wingmen before splitting for their targeted areas.

Minato veered from left to right as he evade laser fire from a pair of Dragon Fighters which are pursuing him.

"You're fast, but can you keep up with me when I do…this?!" he released yellow aura from his body which enveloped the Arwing to unleash a bright flash of yellow light to blind his opponents, and the next moment he was right between and fired a volley of laser beams to take them out. This was his semblance to make himself and whatever he touches to move at high-speeds which often lets out flashes of yellow light beforehand.

James banked to right to evade a laser beam then several volleys shot straight towards him, he quickly performed a barrel roll which created some sort of energy field that caused the beams to be deflected before he exited out of the spin. He charged up the laser cannon then pressed the button to fire a laser orb which homed in on the target and took it out.

"Minato, I got Bandit Fighters on my tail and I can't shake them off!" said Peppy.

"Roger that, I'm on my way so hang on," Minato performed a half loop with a 180 roll for a U-turn **(Immelmann Turn)** as he activated his boost to zoom forward towards where Peppy is currently under fire before launching a salvo of lasers at the Bandit Fighters and destroying them in the process.

"Whew, thanks for help Minato," said a relieved Peppy.

"Anytime Peppy, James how's it going on at your side?" asked Minato.

"I'm doing fi-argh!" James suddenly got it from and checked the radar in preparation to retaliate at his next target only to stop in shock at who it was that fired at him…it was Pigma!

"Pigma, what on Corneria are you doing?!" shouted Peppy.

Pigma merely sneered "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm attacking you guys,"

"But why?" asked Minato.

"You wanna know why? It's because I work for Andross and been at it the whole time, this is an ambush set to destroy you all!"

"But why Pigma? We were comrades," said James still in disbelief.

"Working with you guys was no cash cow so I simply moved to greener pastures which was working for Andross," said Pigma evilly "Now all units destroy them!"

All of the Andross forces led by Pigma charged in to attack with the remainder of the Star Fox team responding in kind, however it was glaringly obvious which side was losing this chaotic battle.

"My Arwing can't take much more James!" said Peppy as the readings displayed his shield energy at 13% and several sections of the fighter have been shot through.

"Then get yourself out of here Peppy, make your way back to Corneria and tell General Pepper of Andross' forces while I serve as a diversion for your escape!" said James.

"That's crazy! You can't possibly fight all of them! How am I going to explain to your son?" said Peppy.

"Don't worry about that, I've got his back so you go on ahead," said Minato.

"Not you too Minato!"

"Go now Peppy, this is your only chance!"

"…fine then," Peppy turned the Arwing and activated the boost to quickly get away from the battle, several Bandit Fighters and Dragon Fighters were about to make pursuit then Minato and James in between and shot at them to serve as a distraction.

"It doesn't matter if the rabbit escapes, there are two bigger fishes to fry!" said Pigma with the fighters focusing their sights on the two Arwings before them.

As the fighters approached, Minato and James shared a similar thought in mind.

" _My son…I'm sorry,"_ they both thought before engaging the enemy.

*Crack!*

Naruto who along with Slippy was sitting on a bunk bed in his dorm room watching Fox and Bill go at it on the handheld simulators heard something fall to the ground with a crack. He turned to see that it was a photo frame, he picked it up and turned it over to see a picture of the Star Fox team along with him and Fox inside smiling.

He noticed two long cracks each running across the faces of his father and James McCloud. As Naruto looked at the picture, he felt as if a cold hand reached out and grabbed his heart.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Slippy.

"I don't know…but I feel that something has gone wrong…very wrong," Naruto spoke in a worried tone.

In a dark room, two red eyes could be seen and an evil chuckle could be heard.

" **Now that the James McCloud and Minato Namikaze are out of my way, I can now proceed with my plan to conquer the entire Lylat system with my army and rule as its rightful emperor and this time those dogs won't be able to stop me,"** said the unknown being.

 **This is Hussbek online with the first chapter of the Naruto/Star Fox crossover, this is a story which I came up with a fellow author Ortizale. It was originally supposed to be published when I completed one of my other stories but I changed my mind and decided to put it up anyway. Keep in mind that this won't be the only which might suddenly pop up and know that I won't be neglecting the others so rest assured.**

 **This will take place before going into the Star Fox 64 story arc so stay tuned for more. As always it will be a harem except that Fox will be paired with an OC. Here's another thing, Naruto won't get an Arwing but something else and that includes getting his own tank.**

 **Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Grounded Fox takes prepares for Takeoff

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 1: Grounded Fox takes Flight**

Naruto opened his eyes as he sat up from his bed then he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He got off the bed and spoke out to the computer on his desk.

"Check for messages," said Naruto.

The computer came online and beeped a few times before a monotone voice responded to him [Searching…found five audio recorded messages, would you like to listen to them?]

"…play all," said Naruto.

[Now playing… message 1 *Beep*]

"Yo Naruto, this is Kakashi. I just called to let you know that I've returned from a mission so you can come and hang out with me at the training grounds, be sure to show up by 3 o'clock if you want,"

"Like I'm going to fall for that," Naruto scoffed from the shower, his dad told him that Kakashi likes to show up two hours after his appointed time which gets on the nerves of those that wait for him.

[Playing message 2 *Beep*]

"Hello Naruto, it's me I'm calling to check up on you and your mother to see how you two are managing. Just know that if any problems come up, you can call us for support,"

"Caring as always Jiji," said Naruto with a warm smile at the thought of his surrogate grandfather.

[Playing message 3 *Beep*]

"Hey Naruto it's me Miyu, I graduated from the academy yesterday along with Fay and Bill although we were bummed that you, Fox and Slippy weren't there with us but we understand, given what had happened. I hope to see you again when I get the chance,"

"Yeah…me too,"

[Playing message 4 *Beep*]

"Hey there Gaki, it is I the gallant toad sage Jiraiya! I hope that you aren't moping around the house or I might have to come over there and take you along on one of my research. But in all seriousness, you really need to bounce back, everyone is missing your happy go lucky attitude which always puts smiles on their faces,"

"I know Ero-sennin, but it's not so easy for me to just 'bounce back',"

[Playing message 5 *Beep*]

"Hey Naruto this is Fox, just called to say hi after completing a high ranked escort mission. It's been a while since we last met and Slippy really misses you, my friend Falco keeps on asking about you ever since I told him of your flying skills. Hope we can meet up one of these days,"

Having gotten out of the bathroom and drying his hair with a towel, Naruto stopped before the computer and simply looked at the ground while looking melancholy.

"Me too buddy, but up till now I still haven't found what I want," Naruto's mind strayed over to the day he and Fox were told of their fathers' death.

 ****Flashback****

" _It can't be true! Our dads couldn't have died!" Naruto shouted out in denial._

 _He and Fox had been called from the academy to General Pepper's office over at the Cornerian Army Base in Corneria City, they were surprised to see Peppy covered in bandages as he stood by General Pepper with sad looks on their faces._

" _I'm afraid that it is Naruto, we gotten caught up in an ambush which was set up by Andross' forces and Pigma who had been working for Andross this whole time. James and Minato chose to serve as diversions for me to escape and report of the potential danger that Andross poses to the Lylat system despite my protest to the plan but they left no room for argument," said Peppy._

" _Dad…," Fox just stood there clenching his fist and crying silently._

" _If Kaa-san hears of this, she's going to be heartbroken," Naruto muttered sadly with tears flowing his cheeks and fox ears drooping with his tail hitting the ground._

"… _what would be your next course of action Peppy?" asked General Pepper._

" _James and I had come to an agreement that should something like this had happened that I would take Fox under my guidance and train him to become a better pilot and leader for the Star Fox team," everyone looked surprised at what he just said especially Fox._

" _I become the new leader of Star Fox?! Shouldn't it be you instead since you're my dad's wingman and second in command?" said Fox confusedly._

" _Logically yes, but you inherited your father's charisma which is something that I don't have and is what the team needs for the future, but this decision can only be made by you,"_

 _Fox was deep in thought with the same going for Naruto however his thoughts are different, it was very silent before both made their final decision and Fox was the first to speak._

" _I'll do it…I'll take on the leadership, I wish to live up to my dad's legacy," said Fox._

" _Don't you worry Fox, I'll be sure to train you to become the best pilot like your father," said Peppy._

" _Should you need help, I'll be happy to lend a hand," said General Pepper then he turned to Naruto "And what of you Naruto?"_

" _I'm…going back home, I need to be there for Kaa-san now so I will have to drop out of the academy," said Naruto._

" _So you won't be joining the team then?" asked Fox feeling a bit upset that his best friend wouldn't be coming along with him._

" _I just don't know Fox, my mind is a mess now. I need time to pull myself together and find an answer to what I want now…whether to continue being a pilot or something else…"_

" _Very well Naruto, just know that you're always welcome to the team at any time," said Peppy._

" _Thank you, and I hope to see you all again someday," Naruto turned around and silently walked away in direction of the dormitory with the intention to pack his belongings and return to Elementia._

 ****Flashback End****

It had been three years since Naruto dropped out of the Cornerian Flight Academy, during that time Andross had declared war against the entire Lylat system especially Corneria. Elementia rose to assist Corneria and Naruto had even been hearing of the new Star Fox team fighting against Andross's army. Fox called to tell him that Slippy joined the team and a former gang leader Falco Lombardi was recruited as well. Naruto and Fox had been in contact since then but Fox never asked Naruto about joining having been advised by Peppy to avoid that subject until Naruto himself brings it up.

For Naruto himself in Elementia, he had been keeping his mother company along with his godparents, Jiraiya who was Minato's teacher and the one who gave Naruto his name, Tsunade the granddaughter of the first Hokage and the current leader of Konoha, and Mikoto Uchiha who is Kushina's best friend from their childhood days.

Naruto had also reunited with his friends from Konoha Gakuen and even learnt that they had already graduated from the Cornerian University and working on their professions to which he was proud and a bit envious as they had found what they wanted to do with their lives.

As of now, a taller Naruto had dressed in a white t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket, black jeans and a pair of blue and white sneakers then he descended the stairs and towards the kitchen where he found his mom having already set up breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Sochi-kun, hope you slept well," said Kushina.

"That I did," Naruto washed his hands at the sink before settling down at the table and waited for Kushina to do the same, together they both said 'Itadakimasu' and began to eat.

"So what do you plan to do for the day?"

"I got a voicemail from Kakashi-Nii that he's back from his mission so we'll meet up at the usual place, I also plan to pass through the park to see Jiji too and maybe a few other places while I'm at it," said Naruto "And what about you?"

"Mikoto will be coming by to visit, but I'm worried about her. Ever since Sasuke left, she hasn't been herself even though Itachi had time from the Uchiha police force to keep her company," said Kushina looking worried.

Two years ago after Naruto returned to Elementia, he found out that his friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha had left the planet without telling anyone especially his family which left his mother heartbroken. They searched for him in different planets but were unable to find him.

"I'm sure that Itachi will find Sasuke, we all know how he adores his little brother," said Naruto.

"I hope you're right," said Kushina.

"I'm done, I'll see you later," Naruto carried the dishes to the kitchen sink and washed them before leaving the house.

Kushina watched him leave with a sad look in her eyes "Oh Minato-kun, how I wish you were here to help your son. I know full well that he wishes to stay with me and make me happy, but it rather saddens me to see him look so lost,"

Meanwhile Naruto was casually walking along the sidewalk with numerous vehicles speeding along the streets, he waved back at his fellow Faunus who smiled upon seeing him as few recognized him for being the son of a fallen hero as well as others having hung out with him in the years. Naruto entered the park and a bit further inside he saw someone whom he was familiar with sitting on a park bench and walked over with a smile on his face.

He was an elderly monkey faunus with white balding hair and beard, he wore a red and white kimono while a white hat is placed next to him and is currently smoking from a pipe in his hand with a content look on his aged face. He noticed Naruto walking towards him and smiled in a welcoming gesture.

"Ah Naruto, it's good to see you," said the old man whom everyone knew him to be Hiruzen Sarutobi the third former Hokage before retiring and Tsunade took his place in leading the city.

"Same here Jiji, how is Konohamaru and everyone else in the clan?" asked Naruto before sitting next to the elderly monkey Faunus.

"Everyone is fine, Konohamaru wishes to see you again and is currently playing pranks with his friends like you taught him,"

"Hehehehe, it's only a matter of time before the student surpasses the teacher," Naruto smirked at the thought of the headaches he's having them give the citizens.

"…it has been three years now since the war against Andross's army, and so far they've not made any attempt to attack our planet,"

"That's a good thing, no doubt that Andross thought twice before messing with us,"

Hiruzen chuckled softly "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that we'll let our guard down either. I've heard of your age mates from Konoha Gakuen have taken on different professions,"

"Yeah, I even heard that they formed different teams. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and Kiba are in the ground troopers for the Konoha Defense Force. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lilli **(OC alert)** and Chopper working in the medic branch. Tenten, Levy and Julia are in the technology development sector," said Naruto.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous for you to remember so accurately," said Hiruzen.

"…well yeah, at least they had found what they wanted to do since they were younger. But for me…three years after leaving the Cornerian Flight Academy and I still haven't gotten so much as a clue of what I want to do with myself," Naruto felt frustrated.

"Like I've told you before, in order to seek out a purpose, you need a reason that will serve as your inner drive. Acquiring that is what will give you a direction to move towards, you need to find it on your own," said Hiruzen.

"I know Jiji, but it's so hard to do so," said Naruto.

"Jiraiya had the same problem as well but in the end, he discovered his calling,"

"Which was what…writing smut?" Naruto looked skeptical.

Hiruzen chuckled softly "Not that, he became one of the best spies and discovered numerous secrets which would have led to the destruction of Konoha like how he discovered Danzo's secret army and we put a stop to it,"

Naruto recalled that incident, Danzo had been picking out orphans and homeless Faunus and trained them into becoming emotionless soldiers in his attempt for a coup, but it was put to a stop in the end before it even began with the brainwashed Faunus undergoing rehabilitation.

"I'll try to do so Jiji," said Naruto before getting up from the bench.

"That's all I can ask from you Naruto," said Hiruzen with a warm smile as he watched Naruto leave the park.

Naruto had gone over to the training grounds of the Konoha Defense Force where he met Kakashi Hatake the white wolf Faunus at the Konoha monument which a stone slab containing the names of all who died to protect Elementia with Minato's name on it. Both simply stood there in silence and watched the stone for over two hours.

"…how has it been for you Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Same old, same old Kakashi-Nii. How about your latest mission?" Naruto responded.

"Nothing much, it was just an S-ranked escort mission for one of the nobles back to their home and the hired mercenaries were dealt with,"

"…do you sometimes wish that Tou-san would still be alive and here with us?"

"…almost every day Naruto, along with the others that were close to me. But I knew that they wouldn't want me to be like this and move on with my life,"

"…" Naruto simply remained silent.

"I'll be heading out to the frontlines soon which might take even longer than normal, hope you'll be okay while I'm gone,"

"I'll be fine, just come back to us alive Kakashi-Nii,"

Kakashi turned to Naruto with an eye smile "Sure thing Naruto, I don't want to get in trouble with Kushina-san since she'll beat me to a pulp after resurrecting me,"

"Too true," said Naruto with a laugh.

Afterwards, both Faunus went their separate ways as Naruto returned home and was laying back on back on his bed while looking at the ceiling. He looked to the side and saw the photo of him sitting on his father's shoulders and smiling at the camera, he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the photo to look at it.

"I wish you were here Tou-san, you always had the answer to everything. Now I feel so lost," said Naruto.

Suddenly a white beam of light shot out from the top of the photo frame and hit Naruto's left eye which surprised him to drop it and back away fearfully.

"W-what was that light?!"

[Retinal scan complete. Identity: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now playing Holo Message] a voice spoke out before another beam of light shot out before widening to display a hologram of someone whom Naruto instantly recognized.

"Tou-san?!"

[Naruto, if you're watching this then it means that I've been killed on one of my missions as a member of the Star Fox team. It's one of the many risks of being part of a team of galactic mercenaries, a risk you will someday face if you decide to follow in my footsteps. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am to have left you and Kushina behind like that, but the reason why I took on this job was not only to protect Elementia but you two as you're my most precious treasures which was why I was willing to take that risk…]

Naruto's eyes started to water at hearing the message "Tou-san…"

[My son as you are now, you aren't strong enough to go up against your enemies and protect your friends. I'm sure you know of the aura and semblances which we Faunus possess, but what you didn't know is that upon birth, a Faunus's aura is locked and can only be unlocked by one whose aura is already unlocked. Kushina and I were planning to unlock yours when you graduated from the academy. Once you've decided your true path, go and tell your mother this 'The sleeping fox has awakened' she'll know what to do. Inside this photo frame is a disc containing data that will help you along the way, consider it your graduation present. Naruto…just know that no matter what you do from now onwards, I'll always be proud of you] said Minato as he smiled before the hologram flickered off.

Naruto walked over and picked up the photo frame with tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked the picture.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san was right about you being more of a worrywart than her. For you to plan ahead of all this…you really are the best dad I ever have," he took out the picture and saw the disc inside before taking it out "Thanks for the pep talk pops, from now on I will never give up, never run away and never go back on my word…this is the path that I've chosen!"

Naruto ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where Kushina was cooking dinner, she turned around and was surprised when Naruto hugged her all of a sudden.

"N-Naruto?! What's the matter?" she asked confusedly.

"Kaa-san…I've finally found what I want to do now!" said Naruto happily.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaa-san…'The sleeping fox has awakened',"

Kushina's eyes widened in shock at what her son just said.

"How did you know of that?"

Naruto went on to explain of the message that he received from Minato, Kushina was crying by the end of it.

"I told you that Minato-kun was a bigger worrywart than me although he denies it all the time," said Kushina.

"Yeah but it's because of that I now know my next step, which is to train hard and reunite with Fox and the others and take down Andross once and for all," said Naruto looking determined.

"Then I'll begin with your training by first unlocking your aura,"

Kushina's body was outlined with a red aura as she placed a palm on Naruto's chest, suddenly he felt something slowly light up from within and then spread throughout his entire body. He looked at his hands to see them covered in an orange aura.

"So this is my aura, it feels so warm and empowering," Naruto looked at himself in wonder.

"That's right and now Jiraiya and I are going to train you and you'll need to see what that disc contains…Minato only told me that it has schematics of a starfighter as well as other vehicles for you to use,"

"Not to worry Kaa-san, I know just who to ask for help in terms of engineering," said Naruto got up and left the kitchen while taking out a phone from his pocket and dialing to make call with Kushina smiling happily.

"Thank you Minato-kun, ever since he heard of your death, the light in his eyes had dimmed but now they've returned and shining brighter than ever,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the next chapter will mark the beginning of the Nintendo 64 story arc so be sure to look forward to it. As you've read, Naruto will be getting a starfighter of his own as well as a tank and something else. As always this will be a harem pairing with the main being Naruto x Krystal with Fox x OC, here's the list with more to come:**

 **Krystal  
Fay  
Miyu**

…

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. Lighting up the Skies

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 2: Lighting up the Skies**

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Training Mode**

Through the deep valleys of a mountainous area, a standard Arwing could be seen flying around at high-speed. Inside the cockpit is Naruto as the pilot of the starfighter. Naruto smirked in excitement as he flew in between the long valley with spires of rock jutting out in every direction.

A screen lit up to display a girl with blonde hair that is parted to the left with small grey reptilian scales around her cheeks, she smiled happily upon seeing the blond fox.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun. I can see you're brushing up on your flying skills," said the girl.

"Hi there, Julia-chan. I want to make sure that there aren't any rust on me," said Naruto smiling at one of his old friends Julia the dragon Faunus.

"In that case, let's go over the basics of aerial combat then,"

"Good to go," Naruto responded as he flew the Arwing with rapt attention.

"Okay first off, let's see you use the basic maneuvers to bypass the oncoming obstacles,"

Naruto started off by ascending over a stone spike jutting from the left side of the valley before quickly descending to avoid the next one from the right side. He turned to the left away from a rock pillar and then veered right for the second.

"Not bad, you can also tilt the starfighter in order to make sharper turns," said Julia.

"Check one, so what's up next?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly the valley began to quake and large boulders fell from above and towards the Arwing, Naruto veered left and right to evade them but there were some especially large ones which he can't move around.

"Use your ship's ability to boost in order to speed past them in time or the brakes to slow down!" said Julia.

Naruto quickly pressed a button on the side of the control stick as the Arwing's thrusters increased output before zooming right under the giant boulders and escaped being crushed.

"If you perform a barrel roll, the ship will generate an electromagnetic shield which will deflect most weapons or mediocre debris but you can't deflect ALL attacks so keep it in mind,"

"Now let's move on to the weapon's system, let's see how much of a good shot you are with the laser cannon,

Naruto pressed the button on top of the control stick as green projectiles shot out of the cannon attached to the Arwing and destroyed a couple of rock spires which were ahead of him.

"How's that?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"That's good so far, you can also charge up your laser to provide a powerful charge shot to take down tougher enemies and obstacles in place of standard shots being ineffective, it's called the hyper shot. Charging your laser also receives targeting data from the targeting computer installed in the ship, allowing a charged shot to lock on, and home onto its target," said Julia.

"Sounds pretty useful, I'll keep that in mind," Soon Naruto had exited the valley and was flying out the wide open sea "Switching to all range mode," he pressed a button one the interface to make the wings of the ship fold out.

"In all range mode, the wings of your ship are fully open to grant full maneuverability when going up against the enemy,"

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

A light on the interface blinks rapidly much to Naruto's confusion.

"What's that Julia?" he asked.

"That sound means there's a message for you, open and see what it is,"

Naruto pressed the light and screen displaying Julia changed to show a girl with shoulder-length wavy blue hair which is tied up in a yellow bandanna with a pink flower sewn into it, one could also see white miniature wings poking out from both sides of her head. The girl happily waved a clawed hand at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, this is Levy! Hope you're doing great!" said the now named Levy.

Naruto smiled fondly at one of his other friends, Levy who belongs to a species known as harpies.

"Thanks Levy, I'll catch you later," said Naruto before the transmission switched back to Julia who seemed to be pouting a bit "Is there something wrong Julia?"

"Nothing at all, so you think got it all down now Naruto?" said Julia with a huff.

"Pretty much got it all memorized, I'm coming out now,"

 **Music End**

Naruto pressed a red button before a holographic screen appeared before him with the words 'Simulation End' as the surrounding area flickered before revealing a large black room with white lines everywhere and Naruto was sitting in a booth designed to resemble a pilot's cockpit. He got off and left the room through a double door and met Julia who was wearing a yellow tank top with a black bar across her chest, black trousers with white stripes on the right leg and a black forehead protector which is worn around her waist.

He was about to call out to her when he felt someone wrap their arms around him and was lifted up into the air as sounds of wings flapping could be heard as well as giggling.

"Levy put Naruto-kun down okay?" said Julia, said person giggled again before setting him down back on the ground, he turned around to see Levy wearing an orange dress with a white bow on the chest as she hovered in the air with the white wings on her back.

"Hello again Naruto!" said Levy, unlike most harpies that tend to forget after taking three steps, Levy possesses a really good memory which developed from her love for reading since she was younger and even serves as the foundation for her semblance. It's what made her the co-engineer with her ability to memorize blueprints and as such can recall every single detail, and she's often seen hanging out with Julia and Naruto.

"Hey there Levy, you too Julia," said Naruto with a smile.

"So you're done training?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, I had a few spars with Kaa-san yesterday, so I decided to come to the academy today and use their simulation room,"

It's been three years after his epiphany, Naruto had being training on his aura and semblance with Jiraiya and his Kushina. His mother also took to teaching him her sword style which is what made the Uzumaki famous and feared during the last war. Sparring with her always resulted in Naruto being beaten to the ground since she wasn't holding despite both wielding Bokkens, Naruto also learnt how to use his aura to form a layer to absorb powerful hits and also augment his physical abilities. With his semblance, Jiraiya was amused to see that it shared similarities to Minato's ability to make himself and whatever he touches to move at high-speeds which often lets out flashes of yellow light beforehand except Naruto's semblance is the ability to move so fast that he can behind a body double for enemies to attack or even project them to attack while he stands from a distance, christening it the Accelerated Decoy.

Itachi later joining in training Naruto in terms of marksmanship upon learning that Naruto is ambidextrous, Naruto learnt how to utilize a wide variety of firearms and combined it with the sword style and semblance resulting in making him a deadly both in close combat and long range.

After training for over one and half, Kushina decided the sacred Uzumaki heirlooms over to Naruto…not after challenging him into a no holds barred fight which he barely won with a well-placed Accel decoy before holding her at sword point.

 ****Flashback****

 _Outside Konoha, in a wide open area far away. The clearing was practically a battlefield with numerous craters, trenches and destroyed trees strewn everywhere. In the center of it all were Naruto and Kushina. With the redhead laying on her back with her katana far from her reach and Naruto stood over her with his half broken katana inches away from her heart._

" _I…won Kaa-san…I finally…beat you," Naruto could barely speak out the words due to heavy fatigue._

 _Kushina looked at him with a proud smile on her face despite both having beat the living hell out of each other "That you did Sochi-kun, I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am. You've also earned the right to inherit the heirlooms of the Uzumaki clan,"_

 _Naruto looked confusedly "Uh I don't get what you're saying, what do you mean by heirlooms?"_

" _We can talk about this tomorrow after a good night's rest,"_

 _Naruto could only nod before helping her up from the ground as they made their way back to Konoha. After a full recovery from the intense battle, he was called to the living room as they sat down on the chair and faced each other._

" _So what is this about the Uzumaki heirlooms and did Tou-san know about it?" asked Naruto._

" _Yes he did, these heirlooms has been kept a secret with the exception of the Hokages because of the potential danger should our enemies learn of their existence as they can only be wielded by those with the blood of the Uzumaki flowing through their veins," said Kushina._

 _Naruto was stunned, if the knowledge of these items had been kept so well for so long then how powerful could they possibly be._

" _If so then why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto._

" _Because an Uzumaki who has proven to be stronger both in mind and body than one before would be told of the secret as well as be given possession of them. I inherited by defeated the previous Uzumaki who was Mito Uzumaki,"_

" _What you mean you fought the Shodaime's wife and won?!" Naruto was floored upon what he just heard._

 _Kushina puffed her chest out in pride "That's right and I have to tell you that it was close fight, just like ours,"_

" _Okay, so what are these heirlooms?"_

" _Maybe it's best that I rather show them to you,"_

 _Kushina got up and pushed the family sofa to the side then she placed a palm on the floor and channeled her aura, making a large kanji appear with a bright glow before the floor slid apart to reveal a staircase leading underground._

" _Come on,"_

 _Kushina descended stairs with Naruto close behind, it was a bit of a long trip before they stopped before a large metal with a red spiral on it. Kushina channeled aura through her palm again and traced the spiral as it too glowed before several clicks could be heard to signal to it's being unlocked._

 _The door opened for them to pass through into a dark room. Inside were two spotlights, each shining on a stone pedestal which has an item on one of them. The first pedestal was displaying an O-katana with a rusted edge while the other was displaying a red gourd with a brown cork. At first sight Naruto would have simply disregarded them, but training made him learn that assumption is the staircase to self-destruction while analyzing is the basis for victory._

" _So what are they Kaa-san?"_

 _These are the heirlooms of the Uzumaki clan for many years. The katana is called the Dragon Blade, records say that it contains the soul of dragon sleeping within, many wielded it like any other ordinary sword but one man by the name Genji Uzumaki was able to awaken the sleeping dragon and together they defeated any enemy foolish enough to challenge them. But when Genji died of old age, the dragon returned to slumber and never woke up since then._

" _Not even when you took it?" Kushina shook her head at Naruto's question._

" _The second one goes by many names every time someone takes possession and opens it. Legends has it that the first god created it with blessings stored inside for the people of Elementia but his wife being jealous cursed it with the evils of the world which was released when they opened. The god quickly sealed it and altered the curse for only the one of a resilient mind can use the content inside, only the Uzumaki are able to use it due to our innate stubbornness and refusal to give in so I'm counting on you to use them to protect the people you care about,"_

 _Naruto looked conflicted "Are you sure I have what it takes to handle these heirlooms?" Kushina approached and gave him a heartwarming hug._

" _You're my son and I have complete faith in you,"_

"… _geez when you say that, I can't afford to let you down,"_

 _Naruto went to the Dragon Blade and grabbed it by hilt as it glowed brightly before dimming to reveal the O-katana appearing technologically advanced with a black blade and a glowing green edge. He also heard some sort of growl at the back of his mind. Next he went to the red gourd and touched with it glowing brightly as well before fading to reveal a grey briefcase with circuit looking cracks that go over each side of the box where yellow flows through, at the center and surrounded by a scaly membrane is the head of a fox with glowing yellow eyes. For this one, Naruto could hear a faint whisper of a name and called out on it._

" _It said that its name is Pandora," said Naruto._

 _Kushina nodded in affirmation "Their transformation has proven that you were accepted to be their wielder, looks like Andross' forces will soon have a reason to be scared of you now._

" _True that," said Naruto with a smirk._

 ****Flashback End****

After that, Naruto took to training on heirlooms to attune to them while waiting for Andross to make a move and reunite with Fox and the others. But he wasn't exactly being idle, with the disc from his father, Naruto enlisted the help of Tenten, Levy and Julia in constructing a new starfighter as well as other vehicles specified for certain terrains as well. Jiraiya and Hiruzen were quite impressed with the specs which Minato plotted for them.

At the moment, he was on his way home after having a 'satisfactory' amount of ramen from Ichiraku's with Julia and Levy with Naruto having to feed the latter due to her 'hands' unable to handle chopsticks with Julia watching with jealousy and the male blonde being clueless. He was halfway home when he heard the ringtone from his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Jiraiya,"

"Hey Pervy Sage, what's up?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It's Andross' army, they're attacking Corneria!"

Naruto's widened in surprise "What?! I'll be heading over there to help, call the girls to prep up the Kitsune Striker while I get ready,"

"Got it…give em hell kid,"

"Already planning on that,"

Naruto ended the call and was running towards the house as he barged through the door and Kushina was in the living room with Mikoto watching TV.

"Sochi-kun, what's the matter that you're in a hurry?" asked Kushina.

"Pervy Sage just called me that Andross' army is attacking Corneria, so I'll be heading over to help the army push them back," said Naruto.

Both women let out a gasp at the news "So you'll going then? I knew that this day would when you would leave to fight in the Lylat wars…my only wish is for you to return to me safely,"

Naruto walked over and gave her a hug "I _will_ return Kaa-san, and that is a promise of a lifetime,"

"I'll hold you that," then he turned to Mikoto.

"And I won't stop searching for Sasuke either,"

"Thank you very much, Naruto-san," Mikoto bowed her head in gratitude.

He ran upstairs to his room and opened the closet to grab a set of clothes which he had custom made some time ago which is modified Konoha military uniform, a green flak jacket, a forehead protector with a long black cloth, and black sandals **(Think of Minato's ANBU outfit from The Lost Tower movie without the headgear)** and over it he also wore a short sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem.

Afterwards he was back out of the house and running along the sidewalk, Naruto reached into the pouch on his thigh and took out a gray cube that he flicked into the air for it to increase its size into a briefcase before he caught it "Pandora, execute PF258: Impatience!" he tossed Pandora before him and watched as it transformed into a power bike **(AN Ducati 1098S)** which he got on and rode at high-speed towards the Konoha Defense Force "Just you wait Andross, you have a debt to pay for the entire Lylat system…and Star Fox.

* * *

Close to the planet Corneria, a large white battleship with four large wings and a decal of a red fox on the tail fin slowly approaches. Inside it, an alarm could be heard blaring as a group of could be seen running down an aisle. They were a red fox, a rabbit, a blue-feathered avian and a bullfrog. They arrived at the docking bay and got into white and blue Arwings, then they prepped their systems and flew out of the battle ship towards Corneria.

The group had entered the atmosphere and were flying over the sea when the red fox spoke through the comm link

"Open the wings," said the fox, they all had the wings of the starfighters partially open halfway "Check your G-Diffuser system!"

"Falco here, I'm fine," said the blue avian.

"This is Peppy, all system's go," said the rabbit.

"Slippy here, I'm okay," said the bullfrog.

"I see 'em up ahead, let's rock and roll!" said the fox as they broke formation and sped ahead.

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Corneria**

Fox flew over the ocean shooting down a pair of Granga Fighters up ahead before veering to the right as he evaded laser fire from some Bandit Fighters and retaliated with a hyper shot.

"Slippy! Get back here!" said Peppy angrily when the young frog broke from their formation and that was a very big mistake "Slippy, watch out! You got a bogey on your tail!"

Sure enough, a Granga fighter was chasing after Slippy while shooting.

"Whoa! Help me!" Slippy cried out worriedly.

"Hang on Slippy, I'm coming!" Fox charged up a hyper shot for it to home in on the pursuing ship and destroy it upon impact.

"Phew! Thanks Fox, I thought they had me,"

"No problem Slippy, but you've got to be more careful,"

The team arrived at the shores of Corneria and were flying through a valley all the while shooting down more of the bandit and Granga fighters along the way.

"We're entering Corneria city now!" said Fox before they exited the valley.

"This is horrible…" Falco muttered out loud, as they gazed upon the destruction of the once peaceful city.

"Everybody stay alert!" said Peppy.

Fox and the others flew around the city as they shot down more of the ships including new ones like the Tripod and Dragon fighters. Fox quickly moved out of the way of a toppling building courtesy of a berserk construction bot and was forced to take it.

"Fox you got an enemy on your tail, use the brakes!" said Peppy.

Fox activated the flaps on both sides of the wings for a quick deceleration as a bandit fighter zip by and he opened fire to send it crashing to the ground. Falco was flying ahead of Fox and spoke to him through the comm link.

"I'll take this one, get the ones behind me!" said Falco before flying off with a group of Granga fighters in pursuit.

"Use the boost to chase after them!" said Peppy.

"Got it!" Fox increased the output of his Arwing's thruster for a quick burst of speed as he quickly caught up with Falco and Granga fighters before firing a hyper shot to destroy the enemies with one hit.

"I guess I should be thankful," said Falco sarcastically.

"Pretty much," said Fox.

They flew over the mountainous region where several Venomian Landmasters were on the ground shooting at them.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy called out to the group.

Fox and the others did as such, successfully deflecting the shots before retaliating with laser fire to take them out. They reached another part of the Cornerian Sea where they flew around and under some stones while shooting robots with dual water skis known as Ski bots until getting across to the side and pass a nearby waterfall.

"Enemy robot, dead ahead!" said Slippy.

"Let's go!" said Falco, then a voice suddenly spoke through their comm link much to their surprise.

"Mind if I join in on the fun?"

Fox, Peppy and Slippy recognized the voice as it belonged to one of their oldest friends.

"That voice…Naruto is that you?!" said Fox.

Then a starfighter appeared from above and flew next to them, it has a color scheme of blue, silver and grey while possessing a sleek and aerodynamic design, there was a decal of an orange nine-tailed fox on the wings **(AN Turbo Jet from Max Steel)**. At the cockpit, they could see a blond fox Faunus smiling at them.

"It's been quite a while since we met face to face!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, it is you!" Slippy was ecstatic upon seeing his friend from their academy days.

"So you're Naruto whom Fox has been talking, I hope to see you show me what you got,"

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Peppy.

"I came here to help defend Corneria as well as join the Star Fox team," said Naruto.

"So you mean you'll join us?" Fox was happy to hear that.

"That's right, time for my debut,"

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle One**

"Alright team, switching to All-range mode," said Fox, then the team's Arwings folded out completely for easier movement.

Ahead of them in a large grassy field is a red and bipedal giant robot that is several stories tall, and stands on two rickety legs with a pair of missile launchers for arms, a large green backpack-shaped device attached to the back plate and there are fleets of Granga fighters accompanying it.

Their screens lit up to display a blue eyed, tan skinned ape wearing the Venomian military uniform with a white brimmed lavender helmet with green ear covers and the letter 'A' embossed on it.

"Ah, so this is Star Fox? I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" said the ape.

"And we're going make you regret not eating your last banana before coming here," said Naruto.

"Good one," said Falco with a smirk.

"Why you little…all fighters attack!"

The Granga fighters instantly flew towards Fox and the others as they opened fire only for them to scatter into different directions.

"Alright team, divide and conquer. Slippy, we'll be needing some analysis on the enemy robot," said Fox.

"I'm on it,"

"Time to show you guys what the Kitsune Striker can do!" Naruto sped forward with a couple of Granga fighters chasing him from behind, he performed a somersault and got behind them before unleashing a rapid fire of laser to shoot them down. He quickly banked right to evade an explosion from one of the grenades launcher by the Granga Mech and followed up with a barrel roll to deflect the lasers fired from the Granga fighters.

"I could use some help!" said Peppy as a Granga fighter is currently.

"Hang on Peppy-jiji, I'm coming over to help!" Naruto released orange aura from his body which enveloped the Kitsune Striker.

"Stop moving, so I can squash you!" the Granga Mech launched a volley of missiles which homed in on Naruto as they hit him, causing an explosion "Got one of you flies….what?!" the ape was shocked to see no signs of a burning wreckage, then he felt his mech being attacked by missiles fired by Naruto who was flying from above.

"That was the wrong one, better get some vitamin A in your diet for better accuracy," Naruto taunted.

"Is that your semblance Naruto?" asked Peppy.

"Yup, I can move quickly enough to project decoys to fool my enemies,"

"Slippy, anything yet?" asked Fox as he took a fighter down with a hyper shot.

"Enemy shields analyzed, the mechs weakness are its legs and the green device on its back which is its source of energy," said Slippy.

"Then you leave the legs to me," said Naruto before flying straight at the Granga Mech remaining low on the ground "Activating the Plasma Wing Blades!" blue blades made of plasma energy appeared on the sides of the Kitsune Striker as he flew in the between the Granga Mechs legs and sliced through them cleanly, making it lose its balance and crash to the ground.

"Nooo! My mech!" the pilot cried out in despair.

"Good job Naruto, now we can attack the energy source!" said Fox took aim at the fallen mech with his laser charging as a red reticle appeared on his HUD before pressing a button to fire a red missile which upon hitting the energy pack resulted in a large explosion and the destruction of the Granga Mech.

"My emperor…I've failed you!" the pilot cried out as he died in the explosion.

 **Music End**

The Star Fox turned and were making their way to their battleship.

"We're heading out, all aircraft report," said Fox.

"You did it! I was worried there for a moment, but not anymore now that Naruto is joining us," said Slippy happily.

"You and Naruto are becoming more like your fathers," said Peppy with a nostalgic smile.

"I gotta admit Fox, your friend here has definitely got my attention," said falco.

"Say Fox, can we make a stop over at Elementia? I need to get my gears since I came to Corneria in a hurry," said Naruto.

"Sure thing, Naruto," said Fox.

"…and another thing, some of my friends also want to join the team too,"

The team were surprised to hear that.

"More recruits? Who are they?" asked Peppy.

"I'll introduce them to you when we get there, I can vouch for them,"

"I hope they're good at what they do," said Falco.

"Like I said, I can vouch for them," said Naruto with a smirk as they draw close to the battleship.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto has undergone training and inherited sacred weapons from his mother's clan as well as armed himself with weapons gifted to him by his late father. Now Naruto joins the Star Fox team which will soon acquire additional members to the group.**

 **I based Naruto's current starfighter on the Turbo Jet from Max Steel which will change much later in this Fic and I'm sure you've gotten an idea of his Semblance as well as the weapons that Kushina gave to him. the other weapons will make an appearance in the future so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	4. Recruitment and Enter Star Wolf

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 3: Recruitment and Enter Star Wolf**

After Corneria's defense against the invading forces of Andross' army with help from the Star Fox team along with the arrival of their old friend Naruto, the group boarded the space battleship Great Fox and set course for Elementia to pick up the rest of Naruto's gear as well as meet the ones who he said wants to the join the team. At the moment, Naruto, Fox and Peppy were walking down the corridor in direction of the bridge to meet up with Slippy and Falco.

"I see…so Minato left behind a recorded message as well as blueprints of vehicles for you in case he was killed in action, sounds just like him he always has a habit of planning far ahead," said Peppy thoughtfully.

"And it's thanks to that, I underwent training from Kaa-san, Ero-sennin, and Itachi. Then my friends and I worked together to construct vehicles which he drew the schematics of," said Naruto.

"All I know is that it's good to have you with us Naruto, it never truly felt like a team without you," said Fox with a smile.

"It's good to be here, just wish it was a lot sooner if I wasn't so down in the dumps,"

"I understand how you feel Naruto, everyone looked up to both of your fathers which was why we all took it very hard when we heard of their deaths. I always wished that I could have done more back then," said Peppy guiltily.

Soon they arrived at the bridge of the Great Fox where they saw the other members of the Star Fox team, Slippy was busy typing away on the computer with a diagram of the Kitsune Striker being displayed on the screen and Falco was nearby lounging on a chair while looking out the window seemingly bored. Then there was a robot at the navigation controls whom Fox introduced Naruto as ROB 64 who is networked to the main computers of the ship, granting it the ability to control the Great Fox as its operator. ROB also uses the ship's transfer system to send vehicles and items to the team members when on the battlefield. Slippy noticed Naruto and waved at him to come over to which he complied.

"Hey Slippy, what's up?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I was checking on your ship and I gotta admit that it's well made, so I took the privilege of installing some of our weapons like the nova bomb launcher which I designed myself and made sure that the specs are up to date," said Slippy.

"Thanks Slips, I'm pretty sure that you'll get along with one of my friends as they too like to invent things,"

"So who are these guys that you want to bring in to the team, and are they good enough?" asked Falco after being silent for so long.

"I can vouch for them for being the most talented in their own specialties, you can definitely count on them,"

"We'll just have to see then,"

Then ROB turned around to the group and spoke up "The Great Fox has arrived at Elementia," everyone looked out the window to see the said planet right before.

"It's been years since I stepped foot in Elementia," Peppy looked nostalgic.

"Yeah, me too," Fox was in agreement.

"As soon as we land, I'll take you to where they are while ROB and Slippy will be loading the vehicles into the Great Fox as well as restocking on supplies," said Naruto.

The Great Fox entered the planet's atmosphere and made its landing over at the Konoha Defense Force headquarters where it was stationed on one of its landing zones. Naruto along with the team got off the ship where they saw Hiruzen standing before them with a smile on his face as he approached.

"So this is the next generation of the Star Fox team, I've heard of your many exploits and I'm quite impressed," said Hiruzen then he turned to Peppy and smiled "It's been a long time since we last met Peppy-san,"

"Indeed it has my friend, I've heard that you've retired from the position of Hokage," said Peppy.

"That's correct, Tsunade has taken the position and is proving herself to be the right choice for the village as well as making her predecessors proud,"

Naruto then spoke up "Jiji, Fox and I will be heading out to pick the guys that want to join the team while Slippy will be loading the vehicles into the Great Fox with help from Levy and Julia as I've contacted them to come over before we landed,"

"Very well then, you can use one of the jeeps to get around while I catch up on old times with Peppy here," said Hiruzen.

Fox turned to Falco who was leaning on a wooden crate nearby "And what about you Falco?"

"I'll just hang around here, don't want to get myself lost here before we leave anyway," said Falco with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay then we'll see you later," said Naruto. The fox duo went inside one of the hangars and climbed onto one of the jeeps with Naruto at the wheel before driving out of the headquarters and into the city. Fox admired the scenery of the city as they drove by numerous buildings.

"This place has really changed since I last came here," said Fox.

"Back then was the first time that we met each other with our dads,"

"Yeah, I even remember the time we played a prank on the guys who tried to bully me for looking different. I bet he still shivers at the thought of rubber chicken," both chuckled at the thought of it.

After a couple of turns, Naruto stopped the jeep in front of a gray building complex which has a red sign with a kanji for 'Healing' printed on the front of the building.

"This is the Konoha hospital, is this where one of the members are?" asked Fox.

"Actually they're two, let's go inside and find them," said Naruto.

They went inside the building, passing by the medical staff along the way and took the elevator to the 13th floor where they got off and Naruto walked up to a door with Fox behind which he knocked on a couple of times.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice softly spoke from behind the door.

Naruto called out through the door "It's me Naruto, I've returned from Corneria with the Star Fox team,"

"Oh come in, Naruto,"

The duo opened the door and went inside where they saw a female Faunus sitting behind a desk, she is a fox Faunus with long blond hair and yellow fox ears could be seen twitching on the top of her hair. She wears a white kimono with lily petal designs and a lavender headband with the Konoha symbol embossed on it.

"Hi Lilli, it's been a while,"

"Indeed it has, who's that with you?" asked Lilli curiously.

"This is the leader of the Star Fox team and my childhood buddy, Fox McCloud. Say hello to her…Fox?" Naruto turned to his friend and saw that Fox was gazing at Lilli with awe. He prodded him with an elbow, causing Fox to look around in confusion.

"Huh…what?" asked Fox confusedly.

"You were supposed to say hello man," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh right," Fox turned to Lilli and waved at her "Hello, my name is Fox McCloud and it's nice to meet you,"

Lilli raised a sleeved hand to cover her mouth as she giggled "It's nice to meet you as well Fox-san,"

"Lilli is one of the members that want to join the team, she is one of the best medic here in Konoha. I realized that you don't have a medic on the Great Fox," said Naruto.

"You have a point there, so where's the next recruit?" asked Fox.

"Oh he won't be so hard to find at all, as a matter of fact…" Lilli pointed behind them.

Naruto and Fox looked behind them to see a toddler-sized anthropomorphic reindeer with light brown fur wearing a big blue cap that has a ring of white dots around the circle while the cap has buckles hanging from it with the antlers poking out from a pair of holes, he wears a white and yellow tank top, and a pair of orange shorts. The reindeer was currently leaning on the doorway with his body visible and half of his face was hidden behind it.

Naruto shook his head amusedly and called out to him "Wrong way Chopper," the reindeer quickly corrected himself and poked his head out of the doorway "Much better, now come inside and say hello to my friend,"

The reindeer came and quickly hid behind Naruto before shyly poking his head out and spoke "Hello my name is Tony Tony Chopper, and it's nice to meet you,"

Fox smiled and responded "Same here, so how did you two meet?"

"Well I used to be a normal everyday reindeer back when I was a calf, one day I drank from a stream but what I didn't know was that it was contaminated with chemicals from a nearby plant. It altered my genes, giving me a more humanoid form though I could change back but my herd saw me to be unusual and forcefully banished me from the family. Lost and hungry in the forest, I was found by mama Tsunade who took me in and cared for me not caring for what I was which made me very happy. Throughout my time with her, she taught me the art of medicine and everything she knew," said Chopper feeling sad at the beginning but cheered up at the end.

Naruto then spoke "When I met Chopper, he was very shy and would normally run and hide whenever Tsunade-baachan wasn't around. It took me a while but I was able to get him to open up and he became the little brother I never while I became the older brother he didn't have either. With that, he got along with the other Faunus as time went on though a few tried to bully him but I made sure that they thought twice before doing anything stupid,"

Fox nodded in understanding "So we have two medics on the team, so who else will be joining?"

"There's Levy and Julia, both are mechanic geniuses,"

Fox looked at Naruto "But we already have Slippy as a mechanic,"

"True, but Slippy is both a pilot and mechanic. With Julia and Levy joining in, the maintenance of our weapons and vehicles are assured, they can also help in analyzing the enemy weak points like Slippy does in battle, not to forget that they like to invent like he does,"

"You have a point there, I'm guessing that's all of them?"

"Yup, we just need to pack up and set off," said Naruto in affirmation.

"I already packed my things and said my goodbyes to mama Tsunade and Shizune-neechan," said Chopper.

"I've done the same with my parents, I was just waiting for your arrival," said Lilli, she took a glance at Fox and smiled softly.

"In that case, let's head back to the Great Fox," said Fox.

The group of four packed the bags at the back of the jeep and soon made their way back to the Konoha Defense Force headquarters. They unloaded their belongings after packing the jeep and made their way through the building back to where the Great Fox was, there they saw Slippy having a conversation with Levy and Julia, Peppy and Hiruzen were still conversing, Falco was hanging around the area. They all turned to see the arrivals.

"So these are the rest of the recruits since we've already met Levy and Julia earlier," said Peppy.

"I know them very well, Chopper-kun and Lilli-san are well-versed in terms of healing, and Levy along with Julia can assist Slippy to matters of tech and maintaining your vehicles. All this rounds up to a well-balanced team," Hiruzen nodded in understanding.

Levy flew over while smiling happily "Chopper-kun and Lilli-chan are coming with us, that's great!"

Then Fox's comm link beeped signaling an incoming contact to which he activated to receive.

"Conveyance is complete and the Great Fox is ready for departure," said ROB through the comm.

"Roger that," Fox then turned to the others "Alright everyone, it's time for us to leave,"

"Very well, I wish you all good fortune in your future battles and for you to return to us in good health," said Hiruzen.

"Not to worry Jiji, I promise that we'll come back and have a bowl of ramen together," said Naruto with a foxy grin while Hiruzen simply smiled at him fondly.

He watched as the group entered the Great Fox before it took to the air and was soon flying towards the next destination to resume the battle with Andross' forces.

" _Minato…James, wherever you are…please watch over your sons and the team for they're in for the battle of their lives,"_ thought Hiruzen.

* * *

In space, the group were currently having a meeting in the bridge in order to get themselves organized.

"So the sleeping arrangement has been settled, Fox and Naruto will share a room, Chopper and Slippy, Levy and Julia, then Falco and I while Lilli gets a room to herself in the meantime," Peppy, getting nods of agreement for the others.

" _Darn, I was hoping to share a room with Naruto,"_ thought Levy and Julia with a pout.

"Now that is all settled, where to next?" asked Naruto.

"We'll have to make our way through the asteroid field ahead of us before we can get anywhere," said Fox.

"We got information from General Pepper of picking up enemy activity there, it should make sense since Andross' soldiers would have to pass through in order to reach Corneria," said Peppy.

"Then we should expect those monkeys to be hanging around then," said Falco.

"So we should be ready for a trap when we enter the zone," said Naruto.

"Hey guys, we're approaching Meteo right now," said Julia from the control panel.

"Then let's move out!" said Fox

The he ran towards the hangar with Naruto, Falco, Peppy and Slippy close behind. They climbed aboard their Arwings and Naruto jumped into the Kitsune Striker before they were all shot out into space.

"We're heading into the asteroids," said Fox.

"We'll be keeping an eye out for you guys through the radar, good luck," said Levy through the communicator.

"Roger that," said Naruto.

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Meteo**

The team flew through the zone as small brown asteroids floated around in front of them, they used the lasers to destroy them though the gradient ones are impervious to them while keeping an eye on their radar to locate any sign of enemy lying in wait for them.

"It's quiet…too quiet," said Peppy, suddenly red dots started to appear on their radars "Just like we thought, here they come!"

Then a squadron of starfighters appeared from behind the cluster of asteroids ahead, they were designed to resemble butterflies, these fighters shot cyan plasma bursts from their laser cannons at the Star Fox team who either swerved out of the way or performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles or Naruto using his Accel Decoys to defend.

"See how you guys like this!" Naruto pulled a trigger to fire a red missile at the Butterfly Fighters, when it drew close enough he pulled the trigger again to detonate it to cause a large explosion which took them out all at once.

"Be careful Naruto, use those Nova bombs wisely," said Peppy.

"Got it,"

They happened upon a cluster of massive meteors where some robotic units with pronglike legs hopped from perch to perch all the while shooting laser beams at them, Fox evaded the shots and retaliated with a hyper shot to take one down before performing a rapid fire on another. Suddenly serpentine like creatures appeared and flew right at them.

"Those are Moras, keep a safe from them or they'll try to ram you! Their weak point is the head!" said Julia.

"Okay!" Peppy took aim at one of the Moras' head and fired his laser cannon to destroy it which resulted in a chain reaction with the rest of the body.

They flew through a tunnel of a colossal hollowed out asteroid and exited out of it only to find a cluster of giant gradient asteroids heading straight for them.

"All units, take evasive action!" said Fox.

"Use the boost and brake to avoid them!" said Peppy.

The team veered left and right to avoid the incoming asteroids, at times using the brakes to slow down for a tight turn or the boost to outpace them. A cluster of asteroids were about to box Naruto in when he used his semblance to quickly ascend whilst leaving behind an Accel decoy to get hit, Fox managed to boost through colliding large asteroids. Soon enough they were able to escape from the giant asteroids.

"Watch out Fox, you got three Rock Gunners coming up from behind!" said Falco.

Fox immediately performed a somersault to get over and behind a trio of twin pod starfighters as they zipped ahead losing sight of their target, then he charged up his laser cannon and locked onto the middle one before firing a hyper shot to take out all three at the same time.

"Thanks for the warning Falco," said Fox.

"No need to thank me, just keep your head in the game,"

Levy immediately called out in alert "Peppy-san, you have a group of Venom Space Fighters on your tail!" Sure enough, a group of purple, spiny seashell-like starfighters were currently chasing Peppy all the while opening laser fire on him.

"Darn it, I've gotten careless!" Peppy growled in annoyance.

"Hold on Peppy!" Fox activated the boost to quickly catch up with them before firing his laser cannons to take down the enemy starfighters.

"Thanks Fox,"

"Anytime,"

Several more Venom Space Fighters in lined formation approached them from the front, but Slippy used a Nova Bomb to take them all out in one explosion.

"The enemy is coming from behind," said Peppy.

Then four ships in a square formation appearing around them from behind to the front while leaving behind a long white trail similar to that of a spider's web as the team entered yet another hollow tunnel of a large asteroid. Both Naruto and Falco immediately used a hyper shot to take down two each to stop the potentially dangerous web trails. There were a cluster of asteroids ahead of them which suddenly opened up to reveal laser cannons fitted inside as they proceeded to open fire on the team.

"You guys got to go!" Naruto fired a Nova bomb to destroy the cluster.

A few more Rock Gunners and Moras attempted to intercept them with laser fire, Fox performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles before returning fire to bring them down. Suddenly Slippy zipped by with a trio of automated drones in chase.

"Naruto, I'm baiting some Flip Bots so you can take them down with their weak points being their backsides," said Slippy.

"Got it Slips, activating Plasma Wing Blades!" blue blades made of energy appeared on the sides of his starfighter before he boosted forward at high-speed as he zipped past the Flip Bots and slashing them all into half and exploding.

"Take that!" Slippy sounded pretty smug.

Soon enough, the team saw a blue and white planet within their sights to which they recognized.

"That's Fichina ahead of us team, we're almost through Meteo!" said Fox.

Then Levy suddenly called out to them "Everyone be careful, we're detecting a large ship intercepting your route,"

At that moment, a large oddly shaped ship appeared before the team with some sort of revolving shield and four wings to form an 'X'. Then their screens lit up to display a large eared primate wearing a tall green pompous miter and matching uniform with the Andross insignia on the crown of his headwear.

"I cannot allow you to go any further, for I Galaxicos will crush you," said the pilot arrogantly.

"Then we might as well go through you," said Naruto with a glare.

Galaxicos simply scoffed "Humph, let's see what you've got,"

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle Two**

"With pleasure!" Naruto unleashed a volley of laser fire only for the spinning shield to deflect the projectiles elsewhere much to his annoyance "Any weak points Slippy?"

"Aim for the anchors holding the deflector shield through the single gap in order to detach it," said Slippy.

"We've marked them on your HUD," said Julia.

"Got it," Fox kept an eye on the gap of the shield as it spun around until it stopped, there he saw a yellow glowing spot which caught his attention "That must be one of the anchors," he fired at the target repeatedly until it was destroyed.

Naruto was quick on the uptake as he also waited for the shield to rotate until it stopped to expose another anchor for him to shoot at, both pilots kept this up until the remaining anchors were destroyed which resulted in the shield being knocked off from the ship.

"I've underestimated you," said Galaxicos "Let's see you handle this!" the ends of the wings began to gather cyan energy which then converged at the center before firing a lightning-like laser beam at them only for the team to swerve out of the way of the attack.

"Aim for the core in the center, it's what's powering that laser cannon!" said Julia.

"Then I'll be using the last of my Nova bombs!" said Naruto, he zoomed forward as the ship fired yet another laser beam, but he activated his semblance before performing a barrel roll to the side whilst leaving behind an Accel decoy for a distraction. He waited until the cannon stopped firing before he launched his third and last Nova bomb at the center to destroy the generator.

"Alas I am no match for you, I shall admit defeat," said Galaxicos as he turned the ship around to face them.

Falco simply scoffed "Are you gonna listen to that monkey?"

"Of course not Falco, the sarcasm in his voice pretty much gave him away," said Fox.

Galaxicos sneered upon hearing this "Ha-ha, you're not as stupid as you look!"

The team took note of how the drill-like attachments on both sides of the ship were glowing with lavender energy before it launched a barrage of plasma rings at them.

"As if you lying doesn't make you appear like a cornered animal," Naruto snorted in response "Let's finish this guy off!" he and Fox took aim at the marked targets and whaled on it with laser fire until they were destroyed, resulting in a chain reaction off explosion.

 **Music End**

"This can't be, I refuse to believe that I just lost to these scums!" Galaxicos roared out in disbelief.

"Sorry to jet, but we're in a hurry. Plus Naruto did warn you earlier," said Fox as the team flew ahead with the enemy ship exploding behind them "All aircraft report!"

"I'm fine," said Slippy.

"I've taken a few hits but I'm okay," said Peppy.

"Ah, you're getting better Fox," said Falco.

"I'm doing great, just need to reload on Nova bombs," said Naruto.

"Alright then, let's return to the Great Fox before heading to Fichina," said Fox, then they all flew to the rendezvous point to meet up with the others.

* * *

Back in the ship, Levy, Slippy and Julia were checking on the starfighters as well as reloading the ammo on the equipped with Chopper and Lilli checking on Naruto and the others for injuries though it was quite amusing with how Fox was being awkward around Lilli who was giggling all the way. Then everyone gathered at the bridge as ROB opened up the connection to Corneria.

A screen popped up to display General Pepper before them.

"Star Fox here, this Fox McCloud speaking," said Fox.

"Ah I see that you've arrived at Fichina," said General Pepper.

"Yes sir, so what would be our main objective here?"

"Apparently, our base has been overrun by Andross's forces. We need to liberate it from their clutches before they use the top secret information stored there for their own evil ends,"

"Roger General Pepper, we'll do our best," said Naruto.

"Thank you, and it's good to see you again Naruto," General Pepper smiled at the fox Faunus.

"Same here General," Naruto smiled in return as he watched the screen go off.

"Looks like we've got some house guests that need evicting huh?" asked Falco.

"That's right, so let's move out!" said Fox.

Later on, the team had entered Fichina which turned out to be a rather snow-swept planet with no signs of vegetation with the exception of certain trees which have adapted to the subzero temperatures, making the planet the most uninhabitable in the Lylat system with only a few being able to.

"Okay guys, you're approaching the Fichina base so be careful," said Julia.

Sure enough, ahead of them was an immense hourglass shaped building with three horizontal jettisons at the top as well as three entryways and is surrounded with a network of radar antennas. In addition, there were also various pillars within the vicinity as well.

"Split up and take it to em!" said Fox.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Fortuna and Sector Z**

As they approached the base, multiple starfighters emerged from the entryways and made their way towards them. The team broke formation as they began to take down each and every one of the Invaders 1. Falco used the boost and banked right for a very sharp turn to appear behind an enemy ship before opening fire to bring it down to the ground.

"Scratch one bogey!" Falco smirked.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me!" Peppy was pursuing an escaping invader before charging up his laser cannon and locking on to the target to launch a hyper shot which destroyed it.

"Darn it, Naruto I could use some help here!" said Fox as he was being chased by a pair of enemy starfighters.

"Hang on, I'm on my way!" Naruto himself was being pursued but he activated his boost before performing a half loop with a 180 roll for a U-turn as he left behind an Accel decoy for the enemy to chase. He quickly reached where Fox was and rapidly fired at the enemy, taking them down.

"Thanks for the save, Naruto!" said Fox looking relieved.

"Anytime buddy," said Naruto.

Slippy was being shot at but he performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles before doing a somersault to get behind an enemy starfighter "I've got you now!" he shot at the ship for it to crash on the ground.

"Gangway monkeys!" Naruto streaked across the sky and through a couple of Invader 1s with his Plasma Wing Blades "We should be able to flush out these guys in no time at all,"

"Why are ships coming out of the base?" asked Slippy curiously.

ROB called through their comm links "A bomb has been planted at the base,"

"That explains why they aren't trying to defend the base which they took over," said Falco.

"Geez, can anyone take care of it before it detonates?" asked Fox.

"Guys hang on, we're detecting five starfighters heading your way," said Levy.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Starwolf's Theme**

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

A voice spoke through their comm links making the team look up to see five starfighters which share the same design of possessing a pair of X-shaped wings with a red and silver color scheme. A screen popped up to display an anthropomorphic gray wolf with a black eyepatch.

The screen switched to show a green veiled chameleon "Andross has ordered us to take you down,"

Next was a snow monkey who was sneering evilly "Andross' enemy is my enemy!"

The third was a pudgy pig with white eyes whom Naruto, Fox and Peppy recognized before their eyes narrowed in anger "Peppy! Long time no see! And it appears that Minato's boy has finally come out of his little hidey hole!"

"Pigma…Dengar," Fox growled in anger.

"You gluttonous swine, you're going to pay for betraying Tou-san and James-san!" said Naruto angrily.

"Instead of paying attention to him, why not focus on me?" Naruto's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the voice.

"That voice…it can't be him," he muttered in disbelief, a screen popped up in his radar to display a humanoid like him but with black hair and wolf ears on top of his head "Sasuke!"

"It has been a long time…Dobe," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"So all this time you have been with Star Wolf and supporting Andross? Why?!"

Sasuke scoffed in reply "If you must know, I saw the opportunity for power and seized it. I'll show the world my superiority,"

"You're superior alright…a superior idiot! I'm sending you back to Elementia where Mikoto-san and Itachi-san are looking for you,"

"Naruto stay focused! We need to take care of these guys quickly and then defuse the bomb before it explodes!" said Fox.

"Like we will let you do that!" Wolf taunted.

Then both teams proceeded to engage each other in a dogfight as the timer on the bomb within the base counted down by the second.

"Naruto, I could some help over here!" said Peppy as he being pursued by Pigma.

"I'll do you fast, Peppy old pal!" Pigma cackled evilly.

"Hang on, Peppy-Jiji!" said Naruto but he quickly swerved to avoid laser fire from Sasuke who was currently shooting at him.

"How are you going to do that with me chasing you?" Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow.

"Like this!" Naruto gave a quick glance at his radar to search for Peppy and then performed a loop while charging up a hyper shot which he shot at Pigma resulting in the traitor getting knocked away before appearing behind Sasuke and shooting at him.

"Thanks Naruto, your father helped me just like that too," said Peppy.

"Gaara! Why you little runt!" Pigma growled in anger.

"Ngh, not bad but I'm far from finished with you!" Sasuke's eyes suddenly changed color from black to red with two black tomoes encircling the iris. He made a U-turn and closed on Naruto who continued to fire at him, however Sasuke could see the shots clearly and was able to evade them all the while shooting back at a surprised fox Faunus.

Naruto hastily performed a barrel roll to deflect the shots and banked right to move away "How was he able to avoid the shots like that? Unless…"

"That's right, I've awakened my clan's semblance…the sharingan! Now you don't a chance!" Sasuke smirked.

Andrew shot at Slippy while boasting arrogantly "Stick to the pond froggy, and bow before the great Andross!"

"I'm not a frog, I'm a toad!" Slippy activated the brakes for Andrew to pass by, then he charged up his laser cannon and locked onto his target before launching a Nova bomb to home on him which inflict serious damage on the starfighter "That's what you get for calling me froggy!"

"Annoying bird, I am the great Leon!" the said pilot was currently shooting at Falco who was taking evasive action to dodge the incoming projectiles.

"Yeah right, like a title proves anything!" Falco dove towards the ground and fired several times to form a dust cloud which covered him.

"What was that supposed to do?" Leon went through the cloud and emerged only to see Falco gone from his sight "What the? Where did he go?"

"Up here!" Leon looked up only to be pelted with a barrage of laser fire from Falco who was diving in from above "I used the dust cloud as a cover for a surprise attack.

"Damn you!"

"Guys hurry up or the base will be destroyed with you getting caught in the blast!" said Julia.

"We know! Everyone let's use the CxC formation!" said Fox.

"Right!" the others responded in affirmation, with their pursuers behind them as they headed towards each other in a collision.

"Have you guys lost your mind? You're going to crash into each other?" said Wolf with a quirked eyebrow.

"Heh, that's what you think!" Naruto smirked.

Upon drawing close enough, the Star Fox team all fired a Nova bomb before quickly performing a simultaneous somersault as the bombs created a massive explosion with the shockwave slamming into Wolf and his team.

"Dammit, it was a trap!" Sasuke growled in anger as the blast blinded him before his Wolfen got hit.

Wolf wanted to continue attacking, he was receiving warnings of his shield at a critical level from the excessive damage with the same being said for the other members of his team "Retreat for now, you haven't seen the last us Star Fox!" then he flew off with the others following him.

"Consider this a first round Dobe," said Sasuke.

"You will die soon enough," said Leon.

"You all will fall to the might of Andross," said Andrew.

"We'll get you next time, and to reward money will be as good as mine!" said Pigma.

 **Music End**

"I'll take care of the bomb now!" Fox quickly flew into one of the entryways of the base. Soon afterwards, the team got a response from him "The bomb has been disarmed!"

Later on, the team had left the planet and were making their way back to the Great Fox.

"All aircraft report!" said Fox.

"Hey we made it before the bomb blew up!" said Slippy.

"That was a close call Fox," said Falco.

"Fox, Naruto! Take it easy, I know you were angry upon see Pigma but calm down," said Peppy.

"Sorry Peppy-Jiji, I'm a bit upset especially seeing Sasuke working for Andross. His family won't be happy about this," said Naruto.

Suddenly the comm links beeped loudly before Levy spoke "We have a distress call from General Pepper. The main fleet are being attacked and suffering serious damage, they're requesting our assistance!"

"Okay Levy-chan, we'll be heading over!" said Naruto,

The Star Fox team docked at the Great Fox before it set its course for the nebula in order to provide assistance to the Cornerian Army against Andross' army.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the Star Fox returned to Elementia to gather his remaining gear along with his friends Julia** (Rave Master) **, Chopper** (One Piece) **, Levy** (Fairy Tail) **and Lilli** (OC) **who joined the team. They ventured through Meteo and took back the Fichina Base, however what they didn't expect was for their rival team Star Wolf to make an appearance as well as Naruto's old friend Sasuke to be a member after his disappearance for so long. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

 **I would like to inform all readers that this fic will go through a majority of the planets in the game. Also before anyone calls me out on the naming error of the planet. The fact is that Fichina is the actual name for the planet instead due to a translation error of the Star Fox but was corrected in later games. Fortuna is also the planet in the first level of Star Fox: Assault.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	5. Sectorial Melee and Undersea Cleanup

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 4: Sectorial Melee and Undersea Cleanup**

In the vastness of space, the Great Fox be seen jetting through the galaxy and en route to Sector Y where the Star Fox team has been requested by General Pepper to assist the Cornerian Fleet against the Venomian army. At the moment, they're currently in the bridge and undergoing briefing with the General himself on the mission at hand.

"General Pepper, could tell us of the situation over at Sector Y?" asked Fox.

"The Cornerian main fleet has suffered severe losses in the sector, a huge space battle has left our flagship crippled or perhaps worse. Debriefed survivors have informed us about a new attack squadron of gigantic humanoid battle suits in the area," said General Pepper.

"That's terrible! So many must have been hurt," said Chopper worriedly.

"Things are that bad huh? Then we'll just have get over there and turn the tides back on them," said Falco with the others nodding in affirmation.

"Although it may be too late to rescue our fleet from disaster, we need you to get in there and take out Andross's new iron soldiers,"

"Don't worry about General, we'll be sure to get the job done," said Naruto, looking determined.

General Pepper nodded in gratitude "I'm counting on you then," then the communications went off to signal the end of the briefing.

Rob then turned to speak with the group "We are now approaching Sector Y, multiple ships detected ahead,"

"Roger that, alright team let's move out!" said Fox as he ran towards the docking area with Naruto and the others close behind to commence with the mission.

Meanwhile the Corneria fleet were engaging the Venomian fleet in the aforementioned sector but were suffering heavy losses with the enemy utilizing their latest technology of large humanoid battle suits resembling primates and equipped with thick physical shields and laser pistols. These suits known as Shogun Troopers were about to continue with the assault when a laser beam came from out of nowhere and destroyed one of them. The rest turned to see the Star Fox team heading towards and hastily retreated.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Sector Y and Solar**

"Let's back up the squadron," said Fox.

"Roger that, Fox," Naruto responded as they flew overhead the Cornerian Fleet, they could see that most of the ships were badly damaged and one of them was even destroyed.

"Somebody is gonna pay for all this," said Falco.

"True but it won't be coming out of our paycheck,"

Several Shogun Troopers swooped and fired at them with their laser pistols, Naruto and Falco performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming shots before retaliating with laser fire of their own, however the Shogun Troopers raised their shields to block the incoming projectiles as well.

"Guys be careful with where you aim your lasers, but a hyper shot will be able to destroy their shields without a hitch," said Levy.

Falco smirked upon hearing the info "Heh, it's on now," he charged up his laser cannon and fired at one of the mechs. True to form, the blast shattered the shield and destroyed the mech in one hit. Naruto left behind an Accel Decoy to distract his target and rapidly fired at its exposed part to take it down.

The team advanced forward all the while destroying any more of the Shogun Troopers and were getting close to the front of the Cornerian Fleet, then several platoons of starfighters shaped to look like arrows appeared to obstruct them.

"Don't let any of them through!" said Peppy as he begun to shoot at the starfighters with the others already on the case, Slippy fired a Nova bomb to take out a large number of the Triangle Fighters and Naruto activated his boost in combination with the Plasma Wing Blades to cut down a few of his own.

The team flew over a wrecked Cornerian battleship and were approaching the few functional ones when small sharp pointed missiles suddenly appeared from above and destroyed one of the ships much to their surprise and anger.

"Surprise attack coming from above!"

"It's a Grazan-class battleship, be careful!" said Julia in alert.

Then the said battleship descended before them, it was a heavily armored carrier composed of twin hulls connected together by several struts which opens forward as launch bays which multiple Triangle Fighter exited from and charged towards the Star Fox team.

"Hold them back, they're trying to get through!" said Peppy.

Naruto called out to Fox "Let's fire a Nova bomb into each of the launch bays, it will take out the starfighters in one fell swoop!"

"Got it Naruto!" said Fox, both pilots each fire a red missile into the launch bays resulting in a double explosion and no starfighter exited from them anymore. Then they flew in between the hulls with Naruto taking bottom and Fox was above. Several Triangle Fighters swarmed both areas in an attempt to take down the pilots however Naruto and Fox were too strong for them and were shot down in the end as they made their way from the battleship.

"Good job you two, keep up the pace!" said Peppy.

"We're right in front of the Venomian fleet," said Slippy, like he said there were multiple battleships obviously belonging to Andross with majority sharing a similar design of a large heavy armored cuboid-shaped warship armed with two laser turrets on top of it, and the face of Andross being adorned at the front.

"Everyone be ready, we're gonna break through that fleet!" said Fox.

"Let's hope that they can at least put up a fight," said Falco.

The team were about to proceed with the assault when their communications opened up to display one of the Cornerian Soldiers from the allied fleet "Star Fox, we wish to inform you that two of our elite pilots are engaging the enemy within their territory so we request that you send assistance for them,"

"Roger that!" said Fox.

"Leave it to me guys, I'll go and help out the pilots while you continue to whale at these monkeys," said Naruto.

"Okay then, but be careful Naruto," said Peppy.

"Gotcha Peppy-Jiji,"

"Naruto, I've located the pilots and I'm sending you the coordinates," said Levy.

"Okay I got it on radar," Naruto split off from the group, following the blinking dots on the screen all the while evading more of the Triangle Fighters and shooting them down. He had it tough with the Dorisby battleships due to their impenetrable armor to laser fire and even Nova Bombs, however Julia helped him out by having him shoot at the turrets rendering the battleships completely powerless. Soon he arrived at where the pilots and looked around before seeing two starfighters currently engaging a group of Triangle Fighters, they appear to resemble the Arwings but much smaller and thinner, consisting of a split front end and wings that angle towards the back of the ship as well as being equipped with twin laser blasters.

"Those are Interceptor-Class Arwings, they were manufactured by the Space Dynamics Company where Fox and the others got their Arwings from. These Starfighters are very fast in terms of mobility and fire rate but lack in shield resistance," said Julia.

Naruto watched in fascination as the pilots of the Arwings zoomed around at high-speed and shot down the Triangle Fighters which weren't able to properly keep up with them "They're pretty good with that hit and away tactic of theirs since they know of their own weakness," then looked up to see that a the Dorisby battleship was aiming its turrets at them ready to fire "I don't think so!" he quickly activated his combo of boost and Plasma Wing Blades to slice both turrets in a single dash. "Are you two okay? I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Star Fox team and I was sent to-," Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when the screen lit up and split to display two very familiar faces much to both his and their shock.

"Naruto, is that you?!" said a tomboyish voice from one of the pilots.

"Miyu? Then the other would be…"

"Naruto, it really is you. I really missed you!" said a feminine voice with a tone of joy.

"Fay, it's good to see you two," Naruto responded, feeling just as happy.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm glad to see you, but I thought you were still in Elementia," asked Miyu.

"I had a wakeup call and so decided to join Star Fox to end this war once and for all,"

"Well that's nice and all, but let's save the chitchat for later. We've got some monkeys to blast away…bet I can shoot down more than you," Miyu smirked.

Naruto smirked back "You're on!"

"Let's go for it guys!" Fay spoke cheerfully, Naruto chuckled in amusement at her unchanged personality since they were kids.

The reunited trio took off in direction of where they would rendezvous with the other members of the Star Fox team, Naruto rapidly shot down as many enemies as he could with either rapid fire or hyper shots, Miyu was keep pace with her twin blasters and her Arwing's capability of charging up hyper shots at a much faster rate, Fay provided support by shooting any stragglers. They flew past the wreckage of a Grazan battleship when a Shogun Trooper appeared from above and fired its laser pistol at Fay.

"Fay watch out!" Miyu called out in alert.

Naruto quickly intercepted the projectiles and performed a barrel roll to deflect them before launching a hyper shot to break through the shield, destroying it completely.

"Thanks for saving me Naruto," Fay looked gratefully towards Naruto.

"Anytime Fay, now let's keep moving. We've almost caught up with the others," said Naruto. The trio continued to blast through the Grazan and Dorisby battleships and soon enough they caught up with the others "Hey guys, guess who's here with us?"

"Hey there Fox, Slippy. Long time no see," said Miyu with a smirk.

Fox was stunned upon seeing his "Miyu and Fay? Is that really you? I haven't seen you two in ages!"

"Hi there Fox, Slippy!" said Fay.

"It's has been a long time since the academy days, but let's save it for later and take down the flagship,"

"Hey guys, something's up ahead and it looks different," Slippy spoke up, everyone looked before them and saw a pair of Shogun Troopers except that they're larger, and colored yellow and blue.

"According to the Intel, those two are called Shogun Warriors and they have a higher tier performance than the normal Shogun Troopers so be careful," said Julia.

"Alright everyone, switch to all range mode," said Fox.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle 2**

Everyone excluding Naruto had the wings of their starfighters fold out fully as they moved in to engage the enemies. The tow Shogun Warriors split off into two different direction with half of the team going after one each. Naruto took aim at the blue Shogun Warrior and was charging up his laser cannon when the enemy suddenly boosted to the side with its jetpack, completely escaping from his targeting system before it fired the hyper shot and missed much to his annoyance. Slippy offered support by rapidly firing at the blue mech which was darting left and right to evade the incoming projectiles before retaliating with its laser pistol, but Slippy quickly banked right to evade.

"Wow, this guy is fast!" said Slippy.

"We'll just have to see how fast!" said Miyu as she increased the output on her Arwing's thrusters and chased after the blue mech while firing all the way. The mech continued to dodge and fire back before suddenly charging towards her with its feet sticking out for a kick. Then a blue and silver streak zipped in between them slicing the leg clean off, the blur slowed down to reveal the Kitsune Strike with its Plasma Wing Blades active "Thanks for the help, Naruto,"

"No problem," Naruto responded.

"I've analyzed its weak spot, and it's right…here!" Slippy used the blue mech's disorientation as a chance to approach from behind and shoot at the jetpack, severely damaging it "Now it won't be able to move around so much,"

"Time to finish it off then!" Naruto and the others began to charge their laser cannons and this time getting a lock-on before firing a triple hyper shot, destroying the blue Shogun Warrior completely.

On the other side, Falco was rapidly firing at the evasive yellow Shogun Warrior but missing quite a few shots much to his growing annoyance "Geez, quit moving around already!"

"Calm down Falco, or you'll end up making a mistake!" said Peppy.

"Leave this to me! I'll draw its attention while you find a way to take it down," said Fay, then she fired her laser cannons a few times to make the yellow mech turn towards as she took off with it in pursuit. The mech drew closer to Fay when she performed a somersault and was now behind it and fired a few rounds at its back before backing away from a possible counterattack.

"Not bad, let me show you how it's done," said Falco activating his boost straight at the yellow mech, the Shogun Warrior saw him approaching and fired its laser pistol at him, Falco performed multiple barrel rolls to deflect its oncoming projectiles whilst charging up his laser cannon, waiting for the right time to fire. The mech reared its fist back to punch, that was when Falco stopped spinning and instantly used the brakes to drastically reduce his speed for the mech to miss entirely then he fired a hyper shot point blank with critical damage "Heh, gotcha!"

"Falco, get clear! I'm firing a Nova Bomb to finish it off!" said Fox. Falco then activated his boost and ascended right as Fox fired a red missile which upon hitting the Shogun Warrior resulted in a large explosion and its complete destruction.

"That was amazing!" said Fay.

"Good job you three!" said Peppy.

"Everyone, it's not over just yet. There's a warship heading your way, it must be the flagship of the Venomian Fleet," said Levy.

Like she said, the group looked ahead to see a starship with a long flight deck, two support wings on both side and a command bridge towards the back. Again they saw another mech, only that this one is white in color and much larger than the last two, and also equipped with a laser pistol and shield. Then their screens lit up to display a monkey with a stout nose and wearing an ivory helmet and uniform, with twin ear covers, an ebony visor and Andross's emblem emblazoned on the front.

"Don't party just yet, it's time to try out our new weapon and you're the guinea pigs!" said the Shogun pilot with a sneer, the Shogun Warlord was then launched from the flight deck towards the Star Fox team.

"We'll just have to see about that!" said Naruto.

"Sorry guys, but we'll have to back from this. Our shield energy are at critical levels since we had been battling before you showed up," said Fay.

"Fay's right, but be sure to knock this guy a few pegs for us," said Miyu.

"Sure thing Miyu-chan, Fay-chan," said Naruto with a foxy grin, both girls retreated from the battle zone as Naruto and the others charged towards the white Shogun. Then they split up to attack from different directions with Naruto coming in from the front and rapidly firing his laser cannon, but the white mech was darting from left to right even more quickly than the two Shogun Warriors.

"What's wrong? Is that it?" the Shogun Pilot taunted, then several laser shots struck him in the shoulder before he turned to retaliate with his laser pistol, landing a hit on Peppy.

"Dang it, I'm hit!" said Peppy.

"Is that all you got?"

Then the mech received a powerful blast from behind and looked behind to show the Kitsune Striker keeping a distance away from him, obviously the one which shot at him.

"Does that satisfy your ego?" Naruto taunted with a smirk.

"Why you cocky little freaks!" the Shogun pilot yelled in anger, Then he raised his shield and rushed at Naruto to hit him with it only to phase through, revealing that it was a decoy.

"Should have added carrots to your diet for better eyesight, monkey boy," said Falco.

The Shogun pilot took aim at him and fired wildly, then Fox launched a powerful hyper shot which slammed into his arm and knocked off the shield.

"You better give up while you can!" said Fox.

"I'll take you guys out from the ship!" the Shogun pilot quickly retreated back to the armored carrier, then he started firing at the team in hopes of at least shooting one of them down "Just hurry up and die already!"

"Yeaaaaaah no, we can't comply with that demand…but we can do the opposite," Naruto approached the mech from behind and activated his Plasma Wing Blades to slice the Shogun Warlord into two by the waist down "Finish it up guys!"

"Got it firing Nova Bombs!" the remaining team fired their red missiles at the mech once Naruto got clear to create a massive explosion which also took out the carrier as well.

 **Music End**

Soon afterwards, Fay and Miyu were flying next to the team as the Cornerian fleet pressed in on the discord of the Venomian fleet.

"I have to say that I'm impressed with you guys…especially you Naruto," said Miyu with a sultry voice, making Naruto blush.

"Th-thanks Miyu-chan," Naruto stumbled on his words.

"You were really amazing," said Fay.

"Hey enough with the flirting and let's get a move on," said Falco.

"So where are you guys off to next?" asked Miyu.

"We'll be heading for Aquas," said Fox.

"Be sure to come back alive,"

"Not to worry, we'll be back before you know it," said Slippy.

"Okay Miyu-chan, Fay-chan. We'll be seeing you later," said Naruto as he along with the team increased speed and boosted off to rendezvous with the Great Fox.

"Good luck Naruto," said Fay with a small blush on her furry face, same going for Miyu "He's become even more handsome since we last saw him,"

"You can say that again Fay, we can only hope that he comes back so that we can spend more time together," said Miyu.

"Me too,"

* * *

In the Great Fox which is currently en route to the Planet Aquas, the team were back on the bridge after apply repairs and reload ammo on the starfighters. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Julia and Levy had been pouting would at times hear whispers of 'competition' but pay it no mind. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto turned his attention back to the briefing currently in progress.

"According to Intel, there have been reports of Andross using bioengineering techniques to mutate the sea creatures of Aquas into deadly bioweapons," said Fox.

"That crazy monkey, willing to use anything and everything for war," Naruto growled in anger.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Falco.

Fox continued with the briefing "But because of the rapidly spreading pollution on the planet's ocean, it's become unknown what exactly is going on down there. So we'll need venture into the ocean and find out exactly what's going on down there,"

"Luckily for us, there's a submersible called the Blue Marine for us to use. It was meant for recreational use but I was able to make it combat ready with some adjustments with Levy and Julia's help," said Slippy.

"And my Kitsune Striker can operate underwater, so I can help out too," said Naruto.

Fox nodded in affirmation "Alright, let's get ready to commence with the mission,"

Lilli walked up to Fox with eyes full of worry "Please be careful, Fox-san,"

Fox looked a bit awkward with her so close "Oh ah yeah, I'll be careful," he frowned at Naruto who was trying not to snicker but failing miserably at it.

Later on, part of the Great Fox was submerged on the ocean's surface with the launch bay underwater. Then something shot out of it and into the sea to reveal a submersible with the Star Fox's color scheme and emblem, soon after the Kitsune Striker came out next to it.

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Aquas**

"We're going to check out the bioweapon," said Fox as he and Naruto embarked on their journey into the depths of the darkening ocean. They moved along with schools of tropical fish swimming around them before scattering as if frightened by something. A pair of strange looking squid swam towards the ships before suddenly firing actual laser projectiles straight at them much to their shock. Naruto and Fox quickly performed a barrel roll to deflect the oncoming fire, then the former fired his laser cannons and the latter launched a yellow glowing torpedo to take them down.

"Since when are squids able to fire lasers?!" asked Naruto in bewilderment.

"It's obviously the work of Andross, he must have used biotechnology to turn the aquatic life forms into deadly weapons, he could also be the cause of the pollution with how Venom had become due to his insane experiments, you two best be on your guard," said Peppy.

"Roger that," said Fox.

They resumed the advance and along the way came across several large clams. When they got close, the life forms opened up to reveal creatures which started launching white energy orbs at them. Naruto used an Accel Decoy to distract them before firing his laser cannons to take them down, then something burst out from the seabed revealing to be a large five-pointed starfish which charged at Fox who quickly fired a torpedo and destroyed it.

The duo moved through the depths, but the by now the light has been completely snuffed out and it was pitch black from their point of view.

"Hey guys, it's getting pretty hard to see here," said Fox with a frown.

"Then it means that the pollution is spreading further than we thought," said Peppy.

"The Blue Marine is still a prototype so its visual sensors weren't designed to work in that condition, but you can use the Light Bomb Torpedoes to help you see. You don't have to worry about running out since there's an unlimited supply," said Slippy.

"You're the best, Slippy!"

"Thanks Peppy,"

"You guys won't have to worry about me either, the Kitsune Striker has built-in functions for this so I can see clearly as well," said Naruto.

"Well you guys better be careful," said Julia.

Naruto and Fox were on the move, weaving around large rocks and underwater stone archways. Multiple starfishes and clams attacked them but the duo took them all down with either laser fire or torpedoes. This kept up for a while until they came across what appears to be stone pillars apparently made someone as well as broken down ruins.

"Wow! Look at that, it's beautiful!" Slippy watched in wonder alongside Levy.

"It's said that there used to be an ancient civilization here, but then some monster jealous of their prosperity took control of the aquatic life forms and had them melt the polar ice caps which flooded the entire planet hence bringing the civilization to an end," said Levy.

"D-d-do you t-think it's still a-around?" asked Chopper worriedly.

"Well it has been centuries, so it probably died a long time ago," said Lilli, calming the young reindeer down.

Something then appeared from behind one of the stone pillars, through his HUD system he saw that it to be a large brown skinned fish with a bright light hanging from its antenna. Despite it providing a source of lighting, they knew better than to let it go for it to attack them and so launched two torpedoes which made contact but the creature was still alive and making its way towards them. Thinking quickly, Naruto fired rapidly at a stone pillar for it to tip over and fall right on top of the fish, crushing it on the seabed. The duo continued to encounter squids and now the angler fishes until arriving at the entrance of a deep trench.

Naruto's sonar beeped loudly to catch his attention to see and quickly alert his partner "Fox veer to the right quickly! There's a boogey coming at our six!" fox complied and immediately moved out of the way right as an angler fish when by him then he fired a torpedo and followed up with a barrage of laser fire with Naruto finishing it off with a hyper shot. Moving along the trench, they ran into a trio of mutated jellyfishes in a triangle position connected in some sort of chain made out of electricity. They made to approach them when suddenly boulders fell from about in an attempt to crush them.

"Whoa! Watch out you guys!" said Slippy.

Naruto and Fox steered their ships from left to right continuously to evade the falling debris before launching torpedoes to clear them out of their path, then shooting down the jellyfishes and finally exiting from the trench, encountering more of the mutated life forms to defeat.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," said Peppy worriedly.

Naruto suddenly got a reading on his system about a large organism straight ahead of him and Fox "We've located the bioweapon straight ahead!"

The duo cautiously approached what appears to be a monstrous clamshell like creature with three large pods on top of it. It opened up to reveal two muscle tissues, behind them is a large green eye with a pulsing pod on each side. The eye looked around before setting eyes upon them and quickly clamped the shell down.

"That must be the source of the pollution!" said Chopper.

"You guys better get to work on taking it down!" said Falco.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle 2**

"Already on it!" said Naruto.

The three pods on top of the clam pulsed for a moment before something came out of each of them, revealing to be snakes made out of large pearls which were swimming straight towards them. The duo took evasive actions to avoid them before firing their laser cannons to destroy them.

"Let's take out those pods to prevent more of those things from spawning!" said Fox.

"Gotcha!" Naruto fired rapidly at the left most pod and launched a torpedo to forcefully separate it from the clam which suddenly opened up then the pods next to the eyes started firing pearls straight at them "Whoa, shoot them down before they get any closer!" Fox fired at the incoming projectiles and was about to aim for the eye which is suspected to its weak spot after Slippy sent them the data but then the clam closed up again much to his annoyance.

"Darn it, it closed up before I could attack it," said Fox.

"Aim for those two columns, Fox-san! They're what enable it to close up!" said Lilli.

"Got it!"

By then Naruto had taken down the second pod before speaking u "You focus on the columns while I provide cover fire and keep those pearls from hitting you,"

They didn't have to wait long as the clam opened up again and the pods were launching white pearls at them, Naruto rapidly shot at the incoming projectiles to destroy them while Fox shot at one of the columns continuously until it suddenly changed color and stiffened.

"Fire a torpedo at it!" said Slippy, Fox immediately did so and the column was destroyed. The creature shrieked in pain before closing up, then both pilots made quick work of the final pod and destroyed it as well.

"That's it, you guys! Only one more column and that oversized seafood is close to getting cooked!" said Falco.

The clam opened hopefully for the last time as Naruto and Fox instantly opened fire once more on both the second to last column and the pearls launched at them. Soon it changed color and stiffen before Naruto being the one to fire a torpedo and destroy it.

"Now go for the eye!" said Peppy.

Naruto and Fox fired rapidly at the fleshy shield, forcing it to withdraw and expose the eye to them. Fox launched a torpedo with Naruto firing a hyper shot to inflict severe damage but currently switched to defense as more pearls came their way for them to shoot down and the flesh shield came back up to protect the eye again.

"Keep it up, we'll take it down eventually!" said Naruto, they continued with the assault as the clam kept trying to attack and defend at the same time but they soon noticed that its movements and reactions have dulled by a lot, then they both launched a torpedo at the eye, resulting in a massive explosion and the destruction of the bioweapon

 **Music End**

"Yippee! You guys did it!" Slippy cheered alongside Chopper while the others smiled in agreement.

"Mission accomplished, we're heading back to the Great Fox to dock," said Fox.

"I can tell you this much, I don't think I'll be eating any seafood for a while after this," said Naruto.

"Same here, Andross really knows how to ruin one's appetite,"

Suddenly ROB spoke up for them to hear "Distress signal received, origin Katina,"

"A distress signal from Katina? There's a front line defense outpost over there for the Cornerian army. To receive a signal from there must mean that they're under attack by Andross's army," said Peppy.

"Then you guys better hurry back so that we can get over there and help them out," said Falco.

"Got it, we're on our way!" said Fox.

Both pilots increased the speed of their crafts to rendezvous with the rest of the team before setting off for Katina in order to lend a hand against the Venomian army.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the Star Fox team has finally arrived at Sector Y and successfully turned the tides after reuniting with some friends from the past, and then they took down the bioweapon which was polluting the ocean in Aquas. But now they have to head over to Katina and lend a hand to the Cornerian army situated there. What other planets need freedom from the clutches of the mad doctor?**

 **For those who want a challenge to create a story, be sure to check out joeyblast's profile to see his lineup which one of them could catch your interest.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	6. A Mid-Battle Reunion and Red Meltdown

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 5: A Mid-Battle Reunion and Red Meltdown**

In the desert region of the planet Katina, there is a pyramidical black and grey building surrounded by four tracks which serves as the front line defense outpost for the Cornerian army where multiple green starfighters marked with the Cornerian Army emblem is combating the invading forces of Andross's Army.

In one of the Cornerian fighters is a bulldog wearing a pilot's helmet as he shot at the enemies while communicating with his squads in a rather familiar voice "Hang on guys, help is on the way!" no sooner he said that did his radar pick up five starfighters heading his way and looked to instantly recognized them to be the Arwings and Kitsune Striker belonging to the Star Fox whom he had sent the SOS to.

"Star Fox to the Cornerian Army, we are here to help!" said Fox.

"Fox! You made it!" said the bulldog happily.

Fox's eyes widen in recognition of the voice "Bill!? Is that you? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah man, it's been ages!" said Naruto in agreement, especially for himself.

"We can catch up later, guys. After dealing with these guys," said the now named Bill.

"Sure thing buddy,"

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Katina**

The team began their onslaught against the invading forces of Andross's army, however they ran into a bit of a problem at the moment. They recognize the enemy ships to be invaders 1s, but these ones appear smaller and perform much better than before when they first engage, not to mention that these fighters have been painted with the colors of the Cornerian army.

"These guys are kinda different from usual," said Naruto.

"We've just scanned one of the fighters and discovered that they've been improved upon so be careful," said Julia.

"But it's hard to tell the good guys from the bad while they all have the same color," Slippy who was avoiding fire from one of the supposed enemies.

Peppy weaved around the fighters in the air before targeting one of them and opening fire to take it out from the sky "Enemy down…wait" but taking a closer look, his eyes widened in shock "That's one of ours!"

"Guys, use the targeting computers on your fighters! They're preprogrammed to differentiate between allies and enemies, which will solve your friendly fire problem!" said Levy.

"Thanks for the info Levy!" said Fox as he charged up a hyper shot and the reticle successfully locked onto the actual target and opened fire to shoot it down to the ground.

"These guys tried to plan to pull the wool over our eyes, now to show them that the plan's gone to moot!" Falco activated his boost to pull away from a disguised enemy then suddenly hit the brake for it to pass as he locked on with a hyper shot and brought the Invader 2 down to earth.

Naruto banked from left to right in order to evade from the laser fire coming from a pursuing enemy. He reduced altitude to skim across before performing a somersault to appear behind the enemy with an Accel Decoy serving as distraction, then he activated a combination of the boost and plasma wing blades to slice the enemy in half.

"Not too shabby Naruto!" said Bill "Husky unit, cover the base! Bulldog unit, don't let anything through!"

"Yes sir!" one of the Cornerian pilots responded.

"I got one!" said Slippy happily after successfully shooting down the disguised invader 2 accurately.

Fox was veering around the incoming fighters and charging up the hyper shot which locked onto an enemy for him to fire at and quickly performed a somersault to evade the one coming in from behind. That was when Peppy swooped in to take it down with a hyper shot of his own.

"This time I got the right one," said Peppy.

Falco was performing the barrel roll to deflect the incoming laser fire from his left side then hitting the brakes for the invader to pass by in front before taking a sharp turn with a hyper shot ready to take which it did "Scratch one bogey!"

"Keep it up guys, we're almost through with all of them!" said Bill, suddenly his radar started beeping again "Guys, the enemy mothership is approaching!"

"He's right, it's heading towards where you guys are! You should be able to see it," said Levy.

Naruto turned his ship and looked from the cockpit to see something approaching them from a distance. It was a heavily fortified assault craft in the shape of a concave saucer and is gargantuan in size.

"Just what is that thing? Any info on it Levy-chan, Julia-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Give us a minute…" said Julia, couple seconds later she called back "That's the Saucerer, one of Andross's most intelligent and powerful creations. According to Intel, it was rumored to have been developed on plans for a ship by an alien race outside the Lylat System that were stolen by Andross himself,"

"Not much of a surprise to us," said Falco "Any weak points?"

"We're still searching for more info but watch out for the four hatches which open to deploy more of the Invader 2s," said Levy.

"Got it," said Fox.

Soon enough, Saucerer flew overhead the Katina front line defense outpost and the four hatches opened from the underside of the mothership for the said Invader 2s to fly out of them, just like Julia and Levy forewarned the team earlier before.

"Here they come!" said Falco with his fingers itching to press the trigger.

"We'll need to destroy the hatches on the underside to prevent more invader 2s from overwhelming us with sheer numbers!" said Peppy.

"I'll keep an eye out for the hatches when they open after closing!" said Bill.

Fox was the first to charge towards one of the hatches with the other team members backing him up, he took aim and fired rapidly at the hatch with a volley of laser beams followed with a hyper shot before the hatches closed much to his annoyance as he flew away when some invader 2s went after him but Peppy moved in to defend him by shooting them.

"Just a little more and that hatch will be destroyed," said Fox, using a hyper shot to take down another enemy.

"Just wait till the hatches open again!" said Julia.

The group continued their aerial battle with the enemy while the Saucerer continued to fly around the area instead of remaining in a single location despite be impervious to laser fire.

"Man, there's just no end to these guys!" said Falco, taking down another invader 2.

"Guys, the hatches are open again!" said Bill.

"Got it!" Fox performed a U-turn towards the Saucerer to aim at the previously targeted hatch with Naruto flying alongside.

"I'm pitching in too! Tell your men to get clear Bill, I'm about to use a Nova Bomb!" said Naruto.

"Roger that Naruto!" Bill sent the message to his units as they hastily flew out of range.

Fox took aim at the targeted hatch once more and fired rapidly to finally destroy the first of the four hatches, at the same time Naruto carefully aimed at the opening of his targeted hatch and launched a red missile which resulted in its complete destruction before the other hatches closed back.

"Keep it up you guys, just two more remaining," Levy spoke up.

"Yeah, we're getting close to bringing it down," said Slippy while pursuing a disguised invader 2 and shot it down.

"The hatches are open, now's your chance!" Bill alerted the team after a while of waiting before the Saucerer operated once more.

"Falco, you and I will use our Nova bombs to take out the remaining hatches!" said Peppy.

"Gotcha!" Falco responded.

With Naruto and the other team members watching their backs, the duo activated their boost to quickly close in on their targeted areas and then taking aim before firing their Nova Bombs at the hatches, causing an explosion powerful enough to destroy both hatches with all four now destroyed and no more enemy fighters being deployed to engage the Cornerian Army.

"Ok, so now what?" asked Slippy. No sooner he asked that question, a compartment from the underside of the Saucerer opened up for some sort of weapon to protrude from it as the mothership was making its way to the base again "What's that?"

"That's the Saucerer's most powerful core weapon, destroy it before it fires at the base!" Julia quickly alerted them.

"I'll make an opening while the rest of you finish it off!" Naruto increased the output on his thrusters for a massive boost in speed to the point of appearing as a silver and grey blur while making a beeline for the core ground "Activating the Plasma Wing Blades!" blue blades made of plasma energy appeared on the sides of the Kitsune Striker as he flew at the core and sliced it open before getting clear of the incoming attacks "Alright guys, it's all you!"

"Okay team, let em have it!" Fox and Falco fired a charged up hyper shot while Peppy and Slippy launched their Nova bombs with all four projectiles racing towards the damaged core and destroyed it, with a chain reaction of explosions bursting through the supposedly fortified assault craft as it crashes to the ground with a final massive explosion.

"Yeeehaaa! You did it!" said Bill happily.

"Yeah, now let's clear out the rest of the stragglers," said Fox.

 **Music End**

Afterwards, both the Cornerian Army and Star Fox team had taken out the rest of Andross's forces with a few which had attempted to escape but to no avail and are now currently flying in the air.

"Glad you guys showed up to help out when you did," said Bill.

"It's no problem for us to show up and lend a hand," said Fox.

"Yeah Bill, we've been buddies since the academy so there's no way that we would leave you hanging dry just like that," Naruto spoke up in agreement.

"Yeah well, you could imagine my surprise when I heard from Miyu and Fay that you had returned. But I knew that I could send for help from you guys when Andross's forces came to attack us," said Bill "So where are you all heading to next?"

"Not so sure, but it will definitely relate to stopping Andross and his army," said Naruto.

"You guys better take care of yourselves so that we could meet up again after the war and catch up on old times,"

"You too, Bill," said Fox.

"Be sure to tell Miyu-chan and Fay-chan I said hi," said Naruto.

The Star Fox team then took to the skies in direction of the Great Fox which was waiting for them with Bill and the remaining Cornerian Army seeing them off with a military salute.

As the Great Fox is in the midst of its flight, Naruto and the others were busy with several activities such as restocking the ammo on the fighters as well as applying any repairs needed beforehand with Slippy and Julia running scans for any hidden errors on the systems. Naruto was in his quarters mediating with his aura radiating from his body, Fox and Peppy were at the bridge having a discussion with Falco lounging around while Levy and ROB were currently piloting the Great Fox, Chopper and Lilli were also sitting around since Naruto and the others were able to return from the mission with no injuries. It was then that a call from General Pepper alerted everyone to gather around and listen to what he has to say.

A screen popped up to display General Pepper before them.

"Star Fox here, this Fox McCloud speaking," said Fox.

"Fox, I'll be needing you and your team to investigate an anomaly over at planet Solar," everyone's eyes widened in shock of what the commander of all of Corneria's forces just said.

"Solar? But that planet's entire surface is covered with molten magma, making it the hottest planet in the Lylat System," said Julia.

"Indeed it is, even our scientific communities believe that there is no possibilities of any life capable of living in such an environment. However we've scanned Andross's ships going to and from the star, only he would be foolhardy as to try to find military benefit in exploring a red dwarf like Solar. It's another situation we need to have you check out for us," said General Pepper.

"But can our starfighters handle the heat from Solar?" asked Falco.

"Not to worry Falco, our ships can take temperatures up to 9000 degrees so we should be just fine," Slippy spoke up.

"In that case, we'll be heading over to check for any Venomian activity," said Fox.

"Very well then, but proceed with caution," said General Pepper.

"Affirmative General," then Fox turned towards the others who look ready to go "Alright team, let's move out!"

* * *

A lengthy flight later, the Great Fox had arrived at its marked destination but was unable to get any closer to the planet due to the intense heat from its atmosphere. So the team deployed their ships from a distance and made their way into the planet as they flew over oceans of molten magma with arches of volcanic gases called solar prominence which jump out from the surface before falling back in.

"Man, this place is hotter than I thought," said Naruto.

"All units, keep an eye out on your shield gauge," said Fox.

"And don't fly too low, your ships can't take it!" Peppy alerted the others.

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Sector Y and Solar**

Naruto along with the others maintained a steady altitude over the magma with their shield energy slowly decreasing from the intense heat, a solar prominence jumped at him suddenly but he quickly performed a barrel roll to the right and leaving an Accel decoy to take the hit while preventing a further reduction of his shield energy level. More solar prominences began to appear with an increasing rate, making the team more hard pressed to avoid the heated obstacles.

"Guys, use a Nova Bomb if you're about to be hit. Its explosion will evaporate the volcanic gases from your fighters! But use them sparingly since the solar prominences are infinite over there!" said Julia.

"Thanks for the info!" said Fox, he swooped down below the arch of a solar prominence before quickly increasing altitude when the system was alerting him of his shield energy getting reduced a bit quickly from the temperature increment.

They continued to avoid the burning arches while advancing forwards when suddenly large chunks of volcanic rock started shooting up from the magma sea into the air towards them.

"Shoot the rocks before they hit us!" Peppy fired at one of the lava rocks with his laser cannon to blast it to bits, the others were quick to follow suit as they fired at the lava bombs which followed after the first clusters.

A solar prominence shot into the sky and was about to hit Fox, so Naruto quickly launched a Nova bomb then manually detonated it for the blast wave to evaporate the volcanic gases, leaving Fox undamaged.

"Thanks for the save Naruto!" said Fox gratefully.

"No problem, but stay on guard. We gotta hurry before our shield energy hits rock bottom," Naruto responded.

They continue to shoot at the lava bombs and avoid the solar prominences as they advanced but these fiery obstacles keep on appearing to obstruct the team.

"Jeez, things just keeps on showing up!" said Falco in mild annoyance.

Suddenly laser fire zipped by the starfighters and blasted the lava bombs to bits much to their surprise since neither of them were the one who shot the laser, suddenly a starfighter belonging to the Cornerian Army flew by and went ahead of them before a voice spoke through their comm links.

"Looks like you could use some use, Naruto, Fox," said a familiar voice which they had heard just recently.

"Bill?! What are you doing here?" asked Fox.

"Repaying a favor for helping me out back at Katina," Bill replied.

"But your ship won't be able to handle this much heat," said Naruto.

"Then I might as well make each second count before making my exit,"

"Ok then, let's go!" said Fox.

With Bill now joining in for the meantime, the team continued to fire at the lava bombs and take them down with much more ease than before whilst evading more of the incoming solar prominences which is now accompanied with large waves of magma. Suddenly something came from the magma and was making its way towards the group, it is a birdlike creature made of molten rock and was screeching like an actual bird as it flew towards them. Naruto was quick to fire a hyper shot and destroy the potential enemy before it got any closer to them.

"What the heck was that?" asked Falco.

"I think I've figured out what Andross is working on here, it seems like he was working on some sort of bioweapons," said Levy after looking over the scans on the computer.

"So the General was right to suspect Andross of seeking military benefit here in Solar," said Peppy "But to think he could create something that could actually thrive in this environment,"

"Hey guys, I think I've overstayed my welcome here so I'll be leaving the rest to you," Bill spoke up.

"Got it Bill, take care of yourself," said Naruto.

"Back at you Naruto," Bill turned his starfighter around and flew away, leaving the team to press on in their current objective.

A large wave of magma rose before them and a trio of those fiery avians called Gores appeared from it and flew towards them. Peppy and Slippy flew ahead and shot the first two down with Naruto locking on to the third and fired a hyper shot to bring it. Another wave of magma rose with a second trio of the enemies moving in, this time Fox fired a Nova bomb to destroy both the enemies and blow away the wave for them to proceed without impediment.

"Hey! I ain't your buddy, go away!" Falco was flying away from a group of Gores in pursuit and their heat was shaving at his shield energy.

"Hang on Falco, I'm coming!" Fox activated his boost to quickly catch up to them and fired with his laser cannon to take the Gores.

"Good riddance, I almost got burned!"

A wave of magma rose right underneath Slippy and a Gores burst out from it as the bioweapon chased after Slippy too.

"It's too hot, I can't take it anymore!" said Slippy.

Naruto charged up a hyper shot and shot at the Gores, destroying it and Slippy increasing his altitude to reduce the shield energy reduction "Pull it together Slips, just for a little while longer!"

"Okay Naruto,"

With more waves of magma followed with lava bombs, solar prominences and Gore, the Star Fox were able to traverse half of the planet when suddenly they heard a loud rumble and the magma rose much higher than the others on their way here before coming down to reveal something rather shocking that it also stunned the others on board the Great Fox. It is a vaguely skeletal humanoid monster with three mandibles and twin scythe arms, giving it a somewhat resemblance to that of a scorpion and judging scans of the team's computers, it was emitting the highest level of heat right now

" _This_ is the enemy's bioweapon!?" said Peppy in wide-eyed disbelief.

"To think he could create something like this…," Lilli just couldn't believe her eyes.

Chopper hid behind Levy quivering with fright "S-scary,"

"Andross is an insane fool!" said Falco in anger.

"It was that obvious ever since that mad monkey got himself from Corneria, Falco!" Naruto growled angrily.

"Let's destroy this abomination once and for all!" said Fox.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle 2**

Vulcain raised one of its scythe arms and swung it at the team, specifically Naruto but the blonde saw the incoming strike and barrel rolled to the left with an Accel decoy in his previous position then followed it up with a somersault to evade a swing from the second scythe arm. Fox swooped in on the preoccupied enemy to rapidly with his laser cannon at the chest but to no effect.

"Darn it, the laser's not scratching it!" said Fox.

"Maybe the weak point is an arm, aim for the arms!" said Peppy before shooting at the right scythe arm with Slippy joining by firing a hyper shot back to back.

Fox complied with the advice and teamed up with Falco to attack the left scythe arm while Naruto continued to serve as the distraction with use of his semblance. The barrage of laser persisted till the left scythe arm was finally blown off with magma spewing from the stump, causing the Vulcain to roar out in agony and it wasn't shortly that Peppy and Slippy were able to shoot off the right scythe arm while leaving the monstrosity armless on both sides.

"Now aim for the head!" Peppy quickly spoke up.

Everyone proceeded to open fire at the Vulcain's head freely now that the monster has no way of retaliating…which was what they thought till it opened its mouth to spit lava bombs at them. Naruto took aim and fired a Nova bomb to destroy all of the fiery projectiles in one fell swoop as Vulcain then started spinning around to fling blobs of magma at the team from the stumps, which got them to take evasive action. Before quickly diving back into the sea of magma, causing a rolling wave to come at the team which they successfully avoided by ascending to the sky but by now their shield energy is drawing to a low level.

"Now where did it go?" asked Slippy, there was another rumble and Vulcain returned to the surface with two new scythe arms much to their surprise "Look! Its arms are back, and the head looks different!" like the young toad said, the coloring on the monster's head had changed slightly.

"It must have used the magma to help regenerate its lost arms and that might have had an effect on other parts of its body which is the head," said Chopper more bravely.

"So we'll just ignore the new arms and continue whaling away the head!" said Naruto, the team complied with his suggestion and resumed firing at the Vulcain's head but kept their guard up with the scythe arms as they evaded its wild swings at them. Naruto took aim at the monster and was timing his next attack to inflict a critical strike once the Vulcain performed a certain action…which was to open its mouth and spit lava bombs at the team "Eat this!" he quickly launched a Nova bomb straight into its mouth and then manually triggering the projectile to explode which caused the head to decapitate with the body exploding with a shockwave without leaving so much as a trace of his presence behind.

"Yippee! We did it!" said Slippy happily.

 **Music End**

"We're leaving planet Solar, all aircraft report!" said Fox as he led the way back to the Great Fox for some serious repairs and rest.

"I'm having some slight trouble here," said Slippy.

"I've taken a few hits but I'm okay," said Peppy.

"I'm fine, are you okay over there Fox?" asked Falco.

"My shield energy is pretty, but all in all I'm good," said Naruto.

"All right, let's head back to the Great Fox and report back to General Pepper before getting some serious R&R," said Fox.

"Definitely with you on that one," said Naruto in agreement.

The team increased their power output as they flew into orbit where the Great Fox awaits them after one of their toughest missions yet and preparing for the others ahead of them.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, upon arriving Katina to respond to the SOS, Naruto and Fox reunite with their old friend from their Academy days, Bill Grey as they joined forces to defend the planet against Andross's army that was invading. Next destination was a planet with a heated atmosphere which the Star Fox had to traverse with extreme caution** (while having Bill tag along to help out) **in search of clues to Andross's activities which they found in the form of a grotesque bioweapon before destroying the abomination. Now the question is where to next?**

 **I'm also setting up a poll for which type of story you would want me to publish next? Be sure to check out later on my profile page.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	7. Robotic Frenzy and a Deserted Rescue

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 6: Robotic Frenzy and a Deserted Rescue**

In the dark depths of space, the Great Fox is currently in hyperdrive mode following a set of coordinates given to the team by General Pepper. Said team were situated at the bridge to discuss the objective assigned to them.

"According to the General, Andross has built a hidden research base where he's working on a secret weapon to use against the Cornerian Army," said Fox.

"So our mission is to go see if the story checks out then wreck whatever weapon he has in there," said Falco.

"But we must watch out for any traps lying in wait when we move in," said Peppy.

"Got it," Naruto nodded in affirmation.

Suddenly Rob spoke up [Arrival at Sector X in T-minus 3 minutes]

Julie came walking into the bridge, wiping her hands on a rag with a smile "The fighters are prepped and ready to go,"

"Thanks Julie-chan, I can always count on you," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Julie to look away with a blush and not noticing Levy ruffling her feathers and pouting with jealousy.

"Alright team, let's move out!" Fox called out as the others nodded in affirmation before heading for the starfighters, he was the last to leave when he heard Lilli call out to him.

"Please be careful Fox-san," said Lilli with a look of worry.

Fox felt awkward at the kind gesture and mostly her eyes as they sparkled from his perspective but responded nonetheless "Oh…uh…yeah, I'll be okay," he ran after the others much quicker than. Lilli looked through the window to see the starfighters fly away and could only hold her hands together in a silent prayer for their safety.

Up ahead of the Star Fox team where a fleet of magenta twin-finned starfighters with a dorsal fin identified to be Vipers heading their way, Falco took the initiative by firing a laser shot to destroy one of them, causing the others to scatter in different directions and hastily flew back to where they came from with the team in pursuit.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Sector X**

"Let's take out that weapon boys!" said Fox.

"We're all over it," Naruto responded.

Falco smirked in anticipation "Let's go have some fun!"

The team flew through several partially constructed buildings as they flew, suddenly a fleet of Vipers came flying in towards all the while firing their laser cannons at the team. Naruto and Fox banked hard to evade the incoming fire then returning fire at back at some of them. Peppy performed a barrel roll to deflect the laser projectile while Falco went into a somersault and countered with a charged hyper shot to take out a number of the enemy starfighters. Several more came joining in with evasive maneuvers and fired rapidly with a few nearly nicking Naruto and Peppy.

"Be careful, they're quick!" Peppy called out in warning.

"Well let's see them outmaneuver this!" Naruto pulled the trigger to launch a nova bomb then detonated it remotely for a massive explosion to take out the majority of them with Slippy and Fox picking off the rest.

"Enemy group coming up from behind us, man they're fast!" said Falco, then a small of spiderlike starfighters called Borzoi fighters zipped past them before performing U-turns and heading straight for the team.

"Use your hyper shots, it should be able to take them out with n problems!" said Slippy.

"Solid advice, Slip!" Fox charged up his laser cannon with his systems getting a lock on one of the Borzoi fighter then let loose the hyper shot as it relentlessly pursued its target before eventually destroying it.

"Hmph, I was just about thinking the same thing!" Falco scoffed as he fired a hyper shot to take out a bogey.

Naruto used his semblance to leave behind afterimages to confuse the Borzoi fighters and approach from a blind spot to shoot them down with laser rapid fire "These guys are easily distracted,"

"Stay sharp, we're drawing close to the base," said Peppy.

The team drew close to the entrance of the supposed research base as the space gate opened up only for two large sliding panels to come into view with laser turrets attached which then began to unleashed a salvo of laser beams at the team along with fleets of Vipers and Borzoi fighters heading towards them. Naruto and Fox took to a hit-and-away tactic at the turrets, Falco and Slippy launched hyper shots to shoot down the fleets and Peppy finished it up with a nova bomb. After clearing the area, the team advanced through the entrance, only to be stunned upon seeing that the entire base has been reduced to space debris with some of the building structures barely holding together or floating in space.

"Somebody beat us here, it's all gone!" Falco was pretty much shocked.

"But who? Only General Pepper and us know about this place," said Slippy confusedly.

"We aren't detecting any unknown machinery aside from Andross's forces," said Levy from the Great Fox.

"We gotta check it out and make sure that the secret weapon is found and destroyed," said Fox.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry," Naruto nodded in affirmation.

The Star Fox team flew further in to investigate as they avoided the floating space debris which got in their way. They also came across several mini satellites but Julie pointed out that they're harmless due to the base being no longer functional. They continued ahead when large walls moved in and closed to bar their way in, Falco was about to ask for suggestions when suddenly the walls broke apart as what appears to be a giant robot arm broke through and flew past them much to everyone's shock.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Falco.

"We're just as confused as you are Falco, but at least we have an opening because of it," Naruto reasoned.

They flew through the hole and were advancing when suddenly a fleet of Vipers appeared from out of nowhere and started shooting at Peppy who took off with them in pursuit.

"I could use some help here!" said Peppy.

"Hang on, Peppy-Jiji! I'm coming!" Naruto activated the boost for the Kitsune Striker to gain a quick burst of speed and went after the pursuers, he charged up a hyper shot and fired it then following up with a rapid fire to take out the fleet.

"Thanks Naruto," Peppy sighed in relief.

"No prob,"

"Guys heads up, incoming obstacles!" Slippy called out in warning.

The others snapped back to attention and took evasive maneuvers to get around the large chunks of walls and spinning iron beams, then another robot arm flew right in front of the team, forcing them to move out of the way and take a different route with a tall wall in between them.

"Just what's up with that thing?" Falco looked very annoyed.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it's more than just space junk," said Julie.

"Let's meet up at the other end," said Naruto as he, Slippy and Peppy took the outer wall whilst Fox and Falco went through the inner wall.

They flew along the wall when horizontal platforms shot out from it with laser turrets on top firing at them, the trio performed barrel rolls to deflect the incoming fire then returned fire to destroy them, but it wasn't over yet cause this time it was vertical walls with mounted laser turrets followed by a fleet of Borzoi fighters backing them up, Naruto activated his boost in combination with his Plasma Wing Blades to sliced through multiple starfighters in a single charge. Slippy wasn't too far behind and waited for Naruto to get out of range before firing a Nova bomb to get his share of the enemies, Peppy was launching hyper shots to take out the laser turrets.

More laser turrets mounted on platforms with some moving along rails continued to slide out from the tall wall to the trio's side and enemy starfighters added into the mix with Naruto and the others destroying whilst receiving little damage.

"Just where is the secret weapon?" said Peppy.

"I can't say for sure, but it's got to be around here somewhere," said Slippy.

Suddenly Naruto got a call from Fox "Hey Naruto, I'm baiting some enemies, take them out from behind!" Naruto nodded in affirmation and began charging up a hyper shot and waited for Fox as they drew close to the end of the wall which he soon appeared with a small group of Vipers chasing him. Naruto locked onto the middle starfighter and let loose the hyper shot to take them all down in one hit "Thanks for lending a shot Naruto,"

"Always got your back Fox," said Naruto with a smirk, suddenly their radars picked up something heading their way and looked ahead to see some sort of killer bee as it flew about randomly at high-speed, making it hard for Naruto to get a lock on it. The insect like starfighter began firing rainbow beams in a spread shot, getting him to activate his semblance to sharply evade the incoming projectiles then he boosted forward to slice its wings off with his Plasma Wing Blades, leaving it unable to move and Falco finished it off with laser fire.

"Everyone, there's something approaching you from behind!" Levy called out in alert.

No sooner she said that then large pieces of machinery overhead with two which the team immediately recognized to be the robot arms which they saw twice earlier before on their way to search for the secret weapon. The machine assembled itself through the use of electromagnetism before finally completing to reveal itself as a giant robot with only an upper body and two long arms with laser cannons attached to the sides of the robot's head.

 **Music Switch: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle One**

"So this is the secret weapon," said Fox.

"And I'm willing to bet that it was the reason why this entire base was destroyed, I'm detecting a malfunction in its system, all I can get is that it's called Spyborg," said Julie.

[Destroy, Destroy] said Spyborg.

"Then let's put it out of its misery," said Falco.

"Enemy shields have been analyzed and sending over," said Slippy, the rest received the data and could now see its weak point.

[I will destroy all enemies] Spyborg raised a finger in a 'come on' gesture as if daring them to attack it, an invite accepted without hesitance. The robot swung its long arms at the team as they took evasive action to avoid getting hit.

"I'll distract it, go for the head!" Naruto activated his semblance and began leaving behind multiple Accel decoys to catch the Spyborg's attention which they successfully accomplished for the robot aimed the laser cannons and fired at the decoys only for them "That's right, which one's the real me!?" he taunted the robot as he continued to create more Accel decoys.

Meanwhile Fox and Falco maneuvered round to get into position and rapidly fired at the head, the Spyborg was alerted to the slowly growing damage and quickly rotated it in a 180 degree to shield it from further damage. It raised its fists forwards and launched them as makeshift missiles, causing the team to get out of the way before they returned and reconnected to the main body.

[Where is the creator?!] Spyborg demanded much to their confusion.

"What's he saying?" asked Fox.

"It must be Andross which it's asking about, figures he must be the one to have created it," Naruto spoke up, he saw Spyborg swinging at him with its arms again and performed a somersault to dodge all the while charging up a hyper shot. Naruto timed his attack and waited for the robot to rotate its head towards them before taking the shot and landing a critical hit on the head.

[You are an enemy] Spyborg continued to launched salvos of lasers at the team, Falco switched to the offensive as he boosted forwards whilst darting from left to right in order to get in range before firing a nova bomb once getting a clear chance to shoot at the head, resulting in an explosion which died down to reveal the most of the head destroyed as the rest of the robot slumped down in deactivation.

"Way to Falco, you did it!" Slippy cheered happily.

Falco grinned in satisfaction "That's without a doubt, I…huh?!" he was shocked when the supposedly destroyed Spyborg suddenly came back online then proceeded to wag its index finger and shaking its head "But how?"

[The view is clear] Spyborg reached out to grab the floating space debris and started flinging it at the Star Fox team who were avoiding them [Destroy, destroy!]

"This robot has definitely lost its cyber marbles," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let me handle this," Slippy flew forward and was shooting at the Spyborg.

"Slippy get back here, it's too dangerous to get close!" Peppy called out in warning, however he was too late with his warning as the Spyborg swung an arm to smack Slippy, sending the young spiraling away and out of control.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Slippy cried out in distress.

"Slippy!" Fox called out in worry.

Naruto was just as shocked, but that shock quickly turned into rage as he glared at the berserk robot with his blue eyes changing to red "Why you oversized tin can, you're gonna pay for what you did!" he increased the energy output to maximum then activated his boost to move at speeds greater than ever before, his aura engulfed the Kitsune Striker and took on the form of a roaring fox head. Spyborg tried to swing an arm at the incoming starfighter, but was much too slow and had its head utterly obliterated.

[I must be complete] those were the last words of the mad robot before it exploded, the aura receded back into Naruto who was breathing heavily in exhaustion from the unknown attack which he had just performed.

 **Music End**

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Julie in worry, seeing what had just happened.

"I'll be okay, but have you attained Slippy's location," Naruto was able to catch his breath before asking that question.

"ROB is picking up a distress signal from Titania, that must be where he is," Fox spoke.

"Then we're heading over there,"

"Slippy can be such a headache," Falco.

"He's definitely getting a lecture from me when we bring him back," said Peppy, then the remaining made their way back to the Great Fox to give their report to General Pepper as well as make their way to the planet.

* * *

A while later, the Great Fox had finally arrived at Titania and was currently flying low above arid deserted terrain littered with ruins of unknown origins of the once lush green planet. Two Arwings piloted by Peppy and Falco were flying close by, then Fox's voice was then heard.

"Deploying the Landmaster!" then a blue and white tank equipped with a laser cannon and twin tank treads for travel, and designs similar to the Arwings drove out of the bay before quickly activating its vertical thrusters to slowly descent to the sandy ground. As it rolled away, Naruto's voice was heard next.

"Deploying Formula Zero!" a blue two-wheeled vehicle mounted with several weaponries rolled out of the bay as well and used its thruster to land safely on the ground too "Okay guys let's go find our friend,"

"Roger!" everyone responded in affirmation before setting out to do what they're supposed to do.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Titania and Macbeth**

"Get us Slippy's location, ROB," said Fox.

[Life form indicated at the 12 o'clock] ROB responded.

"There's a magnetic storm up ahead, we'll search there," said Falco, flying overhead.

The two land based drove up and down the rocky terrain with little issues, Naruto's Formula Zero was handling it pretty as it traversed them swiftly with the Landmaster trying to keep up with it due to its poor speed. Suddenly to unknown objects came flying up from behind and then landed close by, they appeared to be heavy arachnid like robotic walkers with a red center 'eye'. One of the walkers raised a leg and brought it down to stomp on one of the vehicles, Fox hit the brakes on the Landmaster and put in reverse to get out of range before taking aim with the laser cannon and firing rapidly at the red eye to destroy it. For Naruto, he performed a drift turn to drive in between the legs whilst firing the frontal machine gun at them to impair its movements before firing a hyper shot from the rear laser cannon to finish it off.

"How's the Formula Zero, Naruto-kun?" asked Julie.

"Working like a charm, hard to believe that it's the first time I'm using it," Naruto replied.

"I think you two look better in those," said Falco.

"Why don't you come down here Falco?" said Fox a bit annoyed.

"I'll pass, Fox,"

Naruto and Fox drove along the rolling sand dunes as more robot walkers now known as Desert Crawlers continued to appear and intercept them, however Pepper and Falco were there to provide aerial support with the Landmaster and Formula Zero shooting them down.

"Enemy fighters coming at you two!" Falco called out in alert.

Suddenly a fleet of Granga Fighters came swooping from the skies above to attack Naruto and Fox as they unleashed a salvo of laser fire. Fox activated one of the thrusters to make Landmaster roll from side to side before grabbing the opportunity to fire a nova bomb to take down a majority of the fleet, Naruto was performing drifts and sharp turns to evade the oncoming fire then he activated the antiaircraft gun which was set to auto fire for it constantly lock onto the enemy starfighters and shoot them down. Up ahead they saw some red bird-shaped starfighters descend towards the ground ahead before quickly flying away, Falco flew ahead for a few moments before calling Fox and Naruto in a haste.

"There's land mines ahead of you, those fighters must have dropped them off!" said Falco.

"Thanks for the heads-up, we have a way to get over them," said Fox with Naruto nodding in agreement.

Fox activated the thrusters on the Landmaster to get it to hover into the air and float over the land mines while for Naruto, he increased his speed and activated his thrusters for a short burst to get the Formula Zero to jump over the mines to the other side. They moved along and crossed a couple of stone bridges to get to the other side. More Bombers attempted to drop land mines ahead of Naruto and Fox but Peppy and Falco were quick to shoot them down before they could do so.

"Guys watch out for the laser turrets up ahead, their beams can scorch your energy shields down rapidly!" Levy spoke up in alert.

"Got it!" Fox replied.

Sure enough, they saw the large laser turrets as they constantly fired long thin laser beams along the ground towards them. Fox quickly made the Landmaster roll to the side then hover up to a ridge on his left side, there he fired a nova bomb to destroy one of it. Naruto activated his boost to speed towards his targeted Laser Turret then he pushed a button for a plasma blade to slide out from the side of the combat vehicle which he then used to slice its support, causing it to crash to the ground.

"Now that it's been taken care of, let's keep moving and find Slippy," said Naruto.

The team continued on ahead whilst shooting down multiple Granga fighters and Bombers before crossing over a stone bridge into an area full of rectangular stone pillars, Naruto and Fox were passing through when the pillars starting falling over and nearly crushed them if they had not quickly driven out of the way then switched to using the boost to outpace the tumbling structures.

"Shoot, he's right behind me!" Falco spoke out in frustration as he was being pursued by a Granga Fighter.

"Hang on Falco!" Naruto sped up a sand dune for a makeshift ramp to launch the Formula Zero into the air before firing a hyper shot to take down the pursuing starfighter then landing back on the ground.

"I guess I should be thankful,"

"That you should," Naruto replied with a smirk.

Naruto and Fox drove into a rocky canyon when suddenly large boulders fell from the sky and rolled straight towards them, the duo quickly reacted by using their laser cannons to shoot them into pieces before they could collide with their vehicles.

"Where did those rocks come from? I didn't detect any earthquakes to trigger a rockslide," said Fox in confusion.

"There are robots on top of the hillsides, they're the ones hurling the boulders down at you!" said Peppy, they looked you to see insect-shaped robots atop the hills and were holding up boulders, ready to throw at them.

"You can leave them to us, we'll take care of it!" Falco performed a nosedive at one of the robots and fired his laser cannon rapidly to destroy it, Peppy took on the other and banked right to avoid the boulder thrown at him before retaliating with a hyper shot to destroy it as well.

Naruto and Fox were able to safely cross through the canyon and soon arrived at the end of it, they had just gotten out of it into a wide flat sandy area when they heard a familiar voice speak through their communicators.

"Ahhh, I'm hit!"

Fox's eyes widened in recognition "Is that you Slippy?"

"It's got to be him, he must be just ahead of you!" said Levy.

"I'll be there soon," said Falco.

Naruto and Fox continued driving until they came upon Slippy's Arwing stuck in the branches of one of the strange trees which they had seen along the way.

"Slippy!" Fox called out in relief.

"I knew you'd come help me!" Slippy called out happily.

"Hang on buddy, we'll be getting you out of there in no time!" Naruto activated his Plasma Blade and got ready to cut the Arwing free from the branch when Levy called out in a panic.

"Naruto-kun wait! That's not a tree!" said Levy.

Naruto blinked in confusion "What?" suddenly the 'branches' started wiggling around and moved away with Slippy's Arwing still being held.

"Naruto, Fox!" Slippy cried out.

"What the-after it!" Fox drove after whatever is holding Slippy prisoner with Naruto next to him, suddenly something burst out from underground and the team were shocking upon seeing its appearance.

It is a green and red creature that is several stories tall with long segmented limbs which being two legs, four arms and a long tail, large bony protrusions from the shoulders and hips, and a large dragon-like head with a single horn. The two upper arms have three-fingered claws with one holding Slippy's Arwing, while the lower arms have large mantis-like pincers.

"What the heck is that thing?!" asked Naruto with a look of disbelief.

"It doesn't matter, right now we need to focus on rescuing Slippy!" said Fox.

 **Music Switch: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle 2**

"Let me get a piece of the action!" said Falco as he flew in to battle.

The creature continued to walk backwards as it roared at the team before swiping at Naruto and Fox with its pincers but the duo quickly drove out of the way in time to avoid getting hit. The creature kept swinging its pincers but to no avail as the Landmaster and Formula Zero successfully evaded the attacks before retaliating with laser fire to inflict continuous damage upon its body, which was when it held the captured Arwing in front of it in a form of a meat shield, forcing them to stop shooting in fear of hitting Slippy.

"Dang it, we can't afford to hit Slippy with him being held like that!" said Naruto in anger.

"You two watch out, that thing is about to do something!" Falco quickly spoke up in warning.

The duo looked up to see the creature point one of the clawed arms at them then a salvo of red energy bolts shot out towards them, Fox barrel rolled out of the way whilst Naruto performed a drift spin to outpace the projectiles before returning into position.

"I got information on what that creature is, it's called a Goras and its kind were worshipped as gods and were offered harvest by an ancient civilization. But both were supposed to have gone extinct when a meteorite crashed into the planet and turned it into a desert," said Levy.

"Can we save the education for later and get back to getting Slippy out of there?" said Falco.

Peppy performed a barrel roll to deflect the red energy bolts fired at him from the Goras "Falco and I will distract it from above while you and Naruto get Slippy free by shooting its arms off!"

"Roger that!" Naruto responded, Peppy and Falco swooped in and out of the Goras' vision and firing stray shots to get the creature to swing its pincers at them in the air only to miss when they move out of its range of attack. Naruto took manual aim of his frontal machine gun and fired rapidly at the arm holding Slippy with Fox firing along with his laser cannon, soon they were able to destroy the targeted arm with their comrade able to fly out of there.

"I made it, I'll analyze right away!" said Slippy gratefully, the Goras roared in rage and spun around to swing its tail at them. Naruto and Fox saw the incoming strike and quickly used their thrusters to get into air for it to pass below and attacked with their weaponry which chipped of the creature's exoskeleton "Data analysis complete, here it comes,"

Receiving the data, the team now knew where to attack. Peppy and Falco swooped in and launched a salvo of laser fire with their cannons to destroy the remainder of the Goras' arms, leaving it mostly limbless. The beast wasn't ready to give up just yet as it lunged at Naruto and Fox with jaws wide open to bite them but the duo moved out of the way then fired rapidly at the chest to chip off the exoskeleton and expose the ribcage then Fox fired a hyper shot to forcefully open it up, Naruto seized the opportunity to fire all of his weapons at the exposed heart which resulted in the Goras exploding into many pieces.

 **Music End**

"All aircraft report!" Fox called out.

"I thought I was a goner," said Slippy in relief.

"We're always saving your hide, Slip," said Falco with a smirk.

Peppy was rather stern "We're going have a talk about you getting in over your head when we get back to the Great Fox,"

"I'm just glad you're okay Slippy," said Naruto with a smile.

"Hurry back so I can check on your injuries," said Chopper.

"Now that we're done with the detour, we're getting back on track," Fox spoke up.

Naruto and Fox activated the thrusters on their vehicles as they hovered towards the Great Fox flying overhead with the others following to plan their next course before the eventual encounter with Andross himself.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the Star Fox had been assigned by the General to investigate Sector X where a hidden research built by Andross houses a secret weapon. They arrived at the base only to find it destroyed from the inside out, the team ventured in further to find the supposed secret weapon being a berserk robot. In the battle, Slippy became overconfident and got smacked away by the robot towards Titania before being destroyed by an enraged Naruto. The team then embarks on a rescue mission towards Titania with Naruto and Fox using the Formula Zero and Landmaster respectively to traverse the sandy landscape whilst battling Andross' forces till they found Slippy being held captive by a supposedly extinct Goras but where able to rescue their friend nonetheless. Now they're getting back on track and heading to their next destination.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	8. Oversea Battle and Ambush Repulsion

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 7: Oversea Battle and Ambush Repulsion**

"…and I hope next time you don't go running straight into danger like that again!" Peppy yelled at the top of his voice at a wincing Slippy.

"I'm sorry Peppy, I won't do it again," said Slippy apologetically.

Everyone were at the bridge and had placed a rather healthy distance from the two. Falco was lounging at a chair with half-closed eyes, Lilli was sitting near Fox who is feeling a bit awkward from sitting so close to her, Levy and Julie were sitting on both sides of Naruto with Chopper seated on his lap.

"Peppy-san must have been really worried about Slippy to be yelling at him like that," said Julie.

"I know, Tou-san once told me that Peppy-Jiji always yelled at him and James-san whenever they did something dangerous out of worry," Naruto replied with a small smile, recalling how Minato was rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look when he was telling Naruto one of his adventures with the Star Fox crew.

Falco sat up from his chair to speak up for the others to hear "Now that Slippy's lecture is over, anyone have any idea for our next step from here?"

Levy spoke up at that "Actually there's one, ROB and I had been checking on the statuses of the other planets and discovered some strange activities occurring over at Zoness, I have reasons to believe that Andross's forces has taken over it,"

Falco's eyes widened in surprise at that "You mean Zoness has been overrun with those monkeys?!"

"You're familiar with Zoness Falco-san?" asked Chopper curiously.

"I had spent most of my time there back then before I left and eventually joined up with you guys,"

"Well, it might look like we would need to take out their forces unawares. In the meantime, the rest of us should take cover in Sector Z to avoid being detected," said Peppy.

"Guess we'll be taking a stealthy approach on this run," Naruto placed Chopper down before standing up with Fox getting up as well albeit reluctant about it.

"It looks that way Naruto, so let's all gear up and set out for Zoness," said Fox.

"I was able to increase the ammo capacity of the Nova bombs so you won't have to worry much about lack of explosives," Julie spoke up.

"Thanks Julie-chan, I can always count on you," Naruto smiled happily at her before she turned away with a blush on her face while Levy pouted at them.

"Alright team, let's go!" Fox declared.

"Right!" the others responded then made their way to the launch bays to get into their starfighters before launching out towards their next mission.

The Star Fox team eventually arrived at Zoness and broke through the atmosphere to find themselves flying over the ocean with its water being colored sickly-green color much to their surprise and disgust.

"What happened here?" asked Fox.

[I'm detecting high levels of toxicity in the water] said Levy.

"You mean to tell us that Andross had been polluting Zoness? This is no different from what he did at planet Venom!" said Peppy in shock.

"I can't believe they did this," said Falco in a very rare form of depression, showing the team how much he cared about this planet before leaving.

"Man, what a dump," Slippy muttered out loud.

"Well not for much longer if we have anything to say about this, let's clear these guys out of here," Naruto declared as he quickly dove in to fly right above the sea.

"I'm with you on that one," Falco flew in after with the others following suit.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Zoness**

Naruto and the team were currently low while a couple feet over the polluted seas as they moved on ahead to fulfill their current mission.

"Let's sneak in low and surprise them!" said Fox.

Suddenly flower shaped creatures burst out from the sea and lunged themselves at the team, the group quickly took evasive action and opened laser fire to shoot them down before they could attack again. Further ahead were a flock of vaguely bird-shaped creatures which began to launch blue energy balls at them, Naruto and Fox performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles before blasting them with their laser cannons. They piloted their starfighters around the rocks sticking out from the polluted water and continued to shoot down the Z-Gulls which continued to attack them.

"The polluted water must have somehow mutated the sea creatures into hostile monsters," said Peppy.

"You're right about that, and here comes a new one!" said Naruto before something jump out of the water towards him, this one resembles that of a three-petal flower as it launched a spiraling barrage of energy bullets at him. Naruto activated his semblance and barrel rolled to the side with an Accel decoy to take the hit as he charged out his laser cannon then fired a hyper shot to destroy it.

"Heads up guys, we've got some more company," Fox spoke up while looking ahead at what was rapidly approaching them. Spider shaped creatures which were gliding across the surface of the sea quickly towards the team. Falco performed an aerial somersault and swooped in with a barrage of laser fire to destroy one of the Kani, Naruto activated his Wing Blades and boost simultaneously to slice off the legs of the other one. Suddenly Slippy spoke up for them to hear

"Hey guys, watch out for the searchlights!"

They all looked ahead to see streams of light coming from cone-shaped lamps that lay stationed still on the waves.

[Be careful, those contain a powerful radar system. Getting spotted by them will trigger the alarm and alert the Venomian Army] said Levy in warning.

"Then we'll just have to take them all out," said Falco.

"You've got the right idea, let's do it," Fox spoke in agreement, he took aim at the searchlight on the left and fired to destroy, Falco took care of the one on the right as they moved on ahead.

There were several more searchlights on the way which they destroyed as well until coming across an area consisting of refinery stations and supply depots through they began to carefully maneuver around them to avoid any potential collisions and there were more searchlights being hidden behind some of them but the streams of light gave away their position. Naruto and Falco skillfully piloted their starfighters in between the support beams of the refinery stations and shot at the searchlights to destroy them.

"Fox, I could use some help over here!" said Slippy as he was being pursued by a trio of Z-Gulls.

"Hang on Slippy, I'll be right there!" Fox used his boost whilst charging up his laser cannon with his targeting computer locking on to one of them before launching a hyper shot which destroyed one of the Z-Gulls with the explosion taking out the rest of the pursuers.

"Phew, that was too close!"

"Stay focused, Slippy! More enemies inbound!" said Peppy.

Like he said, more Troikas began jumping out of the sea towards them, Fox performed a barrel roll to knock some of them away, and Naruto performed a corkscrew loop to dodge before retaliating with laser fire. They approached a cluster of rocks sticking out of the sea and spotted some searchlights behind them which they were about to destroy.

"We're closing in on them, Falco!" suddenly a feminine voice spoke through their comms then a pink starfighter swooped in from above and headed towards the searchlights "Take the right light, boys, I'll take the left!"

"Katt?! What are you two doing here?" asked a surprised Falco.

"Is that any way to greet a girl?"

The team along with their 'guest' set to destroying the searchlights behind the rocks while at the same time avoiding the natural obstacles. They quickly took down some more of the searchlights before emerging out of the rocky area and the pink starfighter flew elsewhere.

"Do you know her, Falco?" asked Fox.

"She's an old friend of mine back then before I joined the Star Fox team," Falco replied.

"Whoa, guys watch out!" Slippy called out in attention.

The rest snapped back to attention and looked ahead before quickly taking evasive action to avoid what appears to be a large stripped serpentine dragon which was diving in and out of the waves. Some Z-Gulls swooped in to attack but were shot down before another large sea dragon appeared with Naruto being more daring to fly under one of its arches.

"I've got somebody on my tail!" said Kat as she was being pursued by a Granga Fighter but still making sure to destroy any of the searchlights in her way.

"I got this!" Naruto locked on to the enemy fighter and fired a hyper shot to shoot it down into the polluted sea.

"Beautiful! I could kiss you for that," said Katt with a saucy wink, causing Naruto to feel awkward when the link suddenly cut off without warning.

"Huh? There must be a bug in the system, I better get Julie-chan to check up on it afterwards," Naruto muttered, unknown to him was that Julie herself was responsible for the sudden break in communication, feeling threatened at an unknown female flirting with the fox Faunus.

The group continued on their advance and destroying the searchlights which are annoyingly a lot to Naruto and Falco. There were some of Water gates ahead of them with rudders on both sides, that's when Peppy spoke out to the team.

"Aim for the rudders, that's what will raise the gates!" said Peppy.

"Got it!" Naruto took manual aim at the rudders and fired rapidly, causing the gates to rise for them to pass through. More water gates were ahead of them to open, with some also hiding some searchlights behind them which they had almost missed "Man these guys got some tight security,"

[It must be how they were able to stay undetected for this long] said Levy.

"Well that ends now," said Fox.

"Be on guard, enemy tankers ahead!" said Peppy.

Ahead of them were a fleet of cargo ships with the emblem of the Venomian army and they happen to be transporting cargo along the way.

[Hey guys, destroying those cargo on the ships will definitely do some damage to Andross and his forces] Levy suggested.

"That's a good idea, let's do it!" said Peppy, then he and Slippy swooped towards one of the tankers and rapidly fired to destroy the cargo while Naruto and Fox went after the next one. Falco was more daring and fired a hyper shot on the third tanker to relieve it of its cargo. They advanced further into another area consisting of a refinery and supply depot to go after remainder of the Venomian tankers.

"Make way for Katt!" said feline came flying in and ahead of the team whilst shooting up some of the cargo from one of the tankers before flying off again, then a squad of Bandit fighters came flying towards them.

"Enemy fighters spotted, take 'em down!" said Falco spoke up.

A pair of fighter came after Naruto and opened fire, however he performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles then he activated his boost with the wing blades active as he charged at them, one of the fighters barely evaded the charge but the other was sliced in half, Slippy quickly shot down the remaining fighter. Fox engage the next pair of the fighters with Peppy providing support and they made quick work of them. Down below were some patrol boats which are racing along the water ahead of them and firing at the team.

"Fox, follow my lead!" said Naruto.

"Right behind you!" Fox replied.

Naruto performed a dive and was a few feet above the sea with Fox close by, the boats continued to shoot at them but the duo banked from left to right with some barrel rolls for defense then they returned fire to destroy then ascended back into the air when several more Z-Gulls appeared to attack them. Slippy and Peppy took them out with several hyper shots to clear the way.

"Jeez Laweez, what is that?!" Falco spoke up in surprise, ahead of them were floating bombs which were heading their way, they quickly fired at them to detonate before they got any closer to inflict any more damage to the team.

"Be careful everyone, it might be a trap!" Peppy cautioned them.

"Something is coming out from the sea!" said Slippy.

[He's right, we're detecting a vessel approaching you and it's very large] said Levy.

At that moment, something burst out from the water and it revealed itself to be a large battleship, equipped with bomb launchers, a large chained cannonball, a salvage crane and torpedo launchers. The team's communication channel turned on to reveal a snow monkey wearing a diving helmet with his left eye being smaller than the right one, and sporting a long white beard.

"Disrespectful little whelps, I'll show ye some respect!" said the monkey.

"Heh, we would like to see you try old man!" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Grrrrrrr!"

 **Music Switch: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle One**

The Sarumarine started off by firing the large spiked cannonball at the team but they moved away from its trajectory before being pulled back via the long chain attached to it. The group opened fire on the vessel only for the projectiles to hardly inflict so much as a scratch on it much to their surprise. Then Sarumarine began deploying bombs and torpedoes at the team, Naruto, Peppy and Slippy aimed for the torpedoes and destroyed them while Fox and Falco took on the aerial bombs.

[Enemy shields have been analyzed, the vessel is heavily armor so the laser cannons won't have an effect, not even the hyper shot] said Levy.

"What about our Nova bombs?" asked Peppy.

[Those will do, but you have to be careful with them since we don't know everything about the enemy]

"Roger that, for now let's take out the launchers as they're part of the armor," said Slippy.

"We'll keep them off you while you go for it!" said Fox.

The remainder of the team took to firing at the torpedoes and bombs while Slippy closed in on the Saru marine and fired a Nova bomb at it, the explosive projectile made contact with its target and its power was enough to destroy one of the launchers which cause the battleship to lose balance slightly. Slippy was about to target the last launcher when ship suddenly dove underwater.

"Darn, I won't be able to hit the other one while it's underwater," said Slippy. At that moment, the cannonball burst out of the water towards them, but they quickly moved out of the way for it to splash back into the water "Whoa, where did that come from?!" no one got time to respond cause this time torpedoes were deployed to attack them, which had the team quickly ascend to avoid the explosions.

In the air, Naruto caught sight of something sticking out of the water and used one of the screens to zoom in on it before realizing what it actually is "So that's it, well not for long!" Naruto dove towards the sea with his laser cannons charging up then he fired a hyper shot which seemed to have destroyed something, moments later the Sarumarine rose back up to the surface with one of its launchers restored much to their surprise.

"Why you annoying scurvy dog!" the captain growled in anger.

Naruto smiled widely "It's a family trait to people who don't really like us!"

"What did you do Naruto?" asked Fox confusedly.

"I discovered that he was using a periscope to target us while he was underwater, so I busted it to take away his advantage. Though I have no idea where he got the part to replace the one which Slippy destroyed," Naruto replied.

[I figured it out, he must be using the salvage to pick up the spare parts from underwater to repair itself] said Julie.

"We need to destroy the crane before running out of Nova bombs!" said Peppy urgently "I'll be the next to go!" the team took to shooting up the torpedoes once more to keep it preoccupied while Peppy fired his Nova Bombs and successfully destroyed one of the launchers at the side. The Sarumarine then turned round with the crane before then at it dropped into the sea "I don't think so!" Peppy fired his last Nova bomb at the salvage crane, destroying it completely.

"I'm going for the last launcher!" said Naruto, then he moved on ahead, he activated his semblance and barrel rolled from left to right while leaving behind Accel decoys behind, the Sarumarine attacked with his remaining artillery but to no avail and was bombarded till it lost the other launcher.

"Oh shoot! Fire all remaining weapons!" the captain called out desperately, the battleship began firing scattershot of laser blasts and the spiked cannonball in a frenzy while moving from left to right.

"He's on his last legs, let's finish him off!" said Fox, most of the team took aim at the Sarumarine and fired the remaining ammo of the Nova bombs.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" the captain cried out in despair as his battleship went out in a large explosion

 **Music End**

"All aircraft report!" asked Fox.

"I'm fine," said Slippy.

"Everything's A-Okay," said Peppy.

"I'm doing just fine, buddy," said Naruto assuredly.

"Katt, where did you go?" asked Falco confusedly as he looked around.

"She must have left when we weren't looking," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway, let's head back to the Great Fox and take a break. We've definitely earned it," Fox spoke up, then the team powered their starfighters and flew up into space en route to their ship.

* * *

As of now, the Great Fox is currently flying through Sector Z which is practically a graveyard for destroyed pieces of warships and other space junk floating around. Inside, Slippy and Julie were tuning up on the Starfighters with Naruto wanting to help out since he was bored out of his mind at the moment, Fox was at the bridge with Peppy and Levy to give a report about Zoness to General Pepper. Falco went back to his quarters to relax, feeling satisfaction at having given Andross's forces the boot from Zoness.

"…there, all of the starfighters are now reloaded with ammo and the shields are fully recharged," said Julie as she stepped back from her recent maintenance of one of the starfighters which being the Kitsune Striker.

"And all systems are green with no bugs," said Slippy.

"That's good to hear, I don't know what caused the bug in the comms but I hope that it doesn't occur again," said Naruto, causing Julie to look away.

Suddenly they heard the alarm sound throughout the bay much to their confusion, that's when their comm links started beeping and they answered it.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto confusedly.

[We're picking up fleets of Andross's army heading straight towards us!] said Levy.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the obviousness of how desperate the army of Andross is.

[Fox and the others are currently on their way to the bay, they'll be joining you soon]

"Alright then, let's get going Slippy, time to show these monkeys what for!" said Naruto then he ran for the Kitsune Striker.

"Hey wait up!" Slippy ran to board his Arwing and wait for the others.

"Good Luck," Julie waved at them as they left before making her way to the bridge and meet with the others.

Outside the Great Fox which was floating through the sector and avoiding the space, then multiple starfighters being Invader IIIs came flying in and were surrounding the ship, ready to attack. That was when the Star Fox team deployed themselves from the launch bay and went to engage the enemy.

"We'll gladly take this one!" said Fox

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Fortuna and Sector Z**

"Nice welcome!" said Falco sarcastically.

"Then let's give them our review!" said Naruto, he banked from left to right as an Invader III was in pursuit and fired at him from behind, he quickly flew behind a large chunk of a spaceship to use as a makeshift shield which exploded into many pieces. Naruto came round with his laser cannons fully charged up and fired a hyper shot with no way for the pursuer to put up any sort of defense and was destroyed, he then picked up a duo of Invader III were heading his way on the radar and smirked in excitement, he'll never get tired of blasting these monkeys into the next galaxy!

In another part of the sector, Fox was shooting down the enemies from left to right, when he noticed a stray laser shot stray past him from behind and detected an enemy attacking him. He activated his boost to quickly outpace the pursuer and then performed a U-turn to double back. The enemy opened fired and Fox quickly performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles then returned fire to take down the opponent and flew off for the next one.

"Scratch one bogey!" Falco had just taken down another with a swooping strike and banked hard to the right and targeted another, ready to shoot when his radar alerted of an enemy starfighter attacking him from his left. He performed a somersault to evade in combination with a barrel roll for defense. He was about to strike back when a blue and white streak pierced through the invader III, revealing it to be Naruto who was deactivating his plasma wings "Gee I've been saved by Naruto, how swell,"

"That guy took a shot at me and thought I would forget about him, well he thought wrong," said Naruto.

"Heh, sucks to be him,"

"Same here,"

Peppy was currently being chased by a duo of Invader III after he had taken down a few on his own "I could use some help here!" he just banked hard to the left in an effort to avoid the lasers fired at him but the enemy were so easily shaken off.

"I'm a little busy over here!" said Slippy as he engaged some of the enemy at another part of the sector and wasn't having it any easier against them.

"Hang on, Peppy, I'm on my way!" Fox quickly located Peppy on the radar then piloted his Arwing towards his location as fast as he could, but then some of the invader III intercepted him to attack much to his annoyance.

"What's taking you so long Fox?!" asked Peppy.

"I got some monkeys on my back!" Fox replied.

"I'm en route to your position, hang in there!" Naruto spoke up, having used his semblance to leave behind Accel decoys to distract the enemies around as he dashed towards Peppy and soon had him within his sights. He immediately began charging up his laser cannons for a hyper shot "Gangway Peppy-Jiji, I'm about to fire!" Peppy then performed a somersault before Naruto fired, destroying the enemy starfighters which were pursuing him.

"Thanks for the save Naruto, your father helped me like that too. Like father like son as the saying goes," said Peppy gratefully.

"No problem,"

[Everyone, we're picking up signals of three starfighters heading our war, but they don't to any of Andross's forces] said Levy.

"Are they friends or enemies?" asked Fox.

"Of course we aren't enemies, jeez you guys should be quicker on the uptake," a familiar voice spoke up much to their surprise.

"She's right, we're here to help you guys out!" another familiar voice was heard as well.

"Miyu-chan, Fay-chan? What are you girls doing here?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Like Fay said earlier, we're here to help you out. And we aren't the only ones," said Miyu.

"Hey there boys, hope there's some fun for us girls," said Katt as she flew next to the other two.

"Katt?! Can't you go bother someone else?" asked Falco with a look of annoyance.

"Let me help you Falco, just like old times,"

"Grrrr…fine! But don't get in my way!"

"I know all too well,"

Suddenly Robb spoke up [Warning! Warning! Six missiles coming from the left!]

"Man, these guys are really serious about putting us down!" said Falco.

"Might as well turn it into wishful thinking! You girls definitely came at the right time to lend a laser cannon," said Naruto as he boosted towards one of the missiles with Miyu and Fay following after him.

"Ain't that the truth," said Miyu playfully.

"We'll keep the others busy while you three go take care of the missile!" said Peppy.

The trio zoomed towards the target as fast as their starfighters can produce, a small group of invader IIIs intercepted them in an attempt to prevent them from obstructing the missile. Naruto moved in front of the group and performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming shots then Miyu and Fay opened fire and shot them all down. They finally reached up to the missile and proceeded to shoot at it multiple times, the missile held fast but the lasers soon penetrated its shell and exploded before it could get any closer to the Great Fox.

"That's one down! Let's keep this up!" said Fay cheerfully.

[Missiles 2 and 3 approaching!] said Robb.

"I'm heading for the missiles now!" said Fox.

"Same here!" said Falco.

"You got some enemies pursuing you, we'll keep them off!" Naruto activated his boost and charged towards the enemy fighters on the other side of the sector. Fox and Falco had soon arrived at the approaching and proceeded to attack them with their laser cannons, they took it further by firing a nova bomb at each missile, completely destroying them.

"That's two more missiles down! We're only halfway there!" said Fox.

[Missiles 4, 5 and 6 approaching!]

"Here comes the last batch, I'm heading over to destroy them!" said Slippy as he made his way to the missiles.

"Make way for Katt!" said feline pilot was also heading for the missiles.

"I'm a little busy over here!" said Peppy who was defending the Great Fox against the fighters attacking it.

"Miyu and I are heading over too!" Naruto spoke up.

With the others currently occupied with the Invader IIIs, the rest of the group moved towards the remaining three missiles, they all starting shooting at them with some charging up hyper shots for extra damage. Naruto, Fox and Slippy fired their nova bombs for a combined strike to create a colossal explosion to destroy all three missiles at once.

 **Music End**

"Alright, we got them all!" said Fay happily.

"That was a lot of fun, but now's the time for me to go. Don't forget that you owe me Falco," said Katt.

"Hmph," Falco simply looked away with huff as the feline giggled at him.

"You guys are on your own, good luck," then Katt left them towards who knows where.

"What about you girls, care to stick around and continue helping us out?" asked Naruto, hoping that they would say yes. After all, it's been awhile since his seclusion.

"We would like to, but General Pepper gave us permission to come here but after that we're to return to base," said Miyu, hating the fact that she and Fay can't stay with Naruto.

"Oh I see,"

"But you should still do your best like you always do Naruto!" said Fay, getting the fox Faunus to perk up.

"Alright, then I'll see you girls after all this is over," said Naruto.

"Ditto, see you around," Miyu and Fay then flew off after saying goodbye to the others.

"Robb, is everything okay?" asked Fox worriedly.

[The Great Fox is okay] Robb responded.

"That was a close call," said Falco.

"I couldn't agree more, but we got the bad guys on the run" said Peppy.

"Yeah, we sent them running with their tails between their legs," said Slippy with a smirk.

"True, but I think it's about time for them to learn what happens when they bit off more than what they can chew," said Naruto with a look of mischief.

[I couldn't agree more, I found something interesting on the Intel which I'm sure you'll want to hear] said Levy.

"Alright then, we're returning to the launch bay," said Fox, then the team flew back to the Great Fox and learn of the information which Levy has found.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the team discovers that planet Zoness had been taken over without the Cornerian Army learning of it with Falco revealing that he used to live there before joining the team. They took a stealthy approach in taking down the enemy albeit being sad upon seeing how the oceans were polluted, along the way they were joined by a pilot by the name Katt who happens to be an acquaintance of Falco and assisted them in accomplishing their mission. Later on, Naruto and the others were traversing through Sector Z but then they were suddenly ambushed by Andross's forces but fought. The battle was tough with the enemy even using large missiles to attack the Great Fox, however Katt appeared again but this time Miyu and Fay came along to help out for a while before returning. Now the team return to the ship to find out exactly what interesting information that Levy has found.**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	9. Gotta Catch a Train and Another Round

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 8: Gotta Catch a Train and Another Round**

"Okay Levy-chan, so what was it that you found that you want to tell us about?" asked Naruto as he and the rest of the Star Fox crew had gathered in the bridge after resting from the repulsion of an ambush from Andross's forces with some help from their friends.

Levy was currently typing on the keyboard of the main console while they watched on until she spoke up "I was looking through the Intel that General Pepper sent to us when I came across a certain piece of information which could land a serious blow on Andross and give us an edge in this war,"

"Well don't keep us waiting any longer in suspense and tell us what it is," said Falco with his arms crossed.

"Okay, the next planet we should be targeting is this one…," Levy activated the holographic projector which displayed a certain planet and apparently Peppy, Slippy and Julie are familiar with it.

"It's planet Macbeth, of course it all makes sense now!" said Peppy in realization.

"What's so special about that planet?" asked Chopper curiously.

Slippy was the one to explain to them "It's practically a treasure trove of raw minerals above all planets in the Lylat system where many scientists and miners flock to it to thrive on the materials, knowledge and make incredible profits making Macbeth the center of galactic industry,"

Julie then spoke up "However, infighting started up due to greedy CEOs trying to buy up everything with hostile takeovers and buyouts even though there was enough wealth to go around,"

"I reckon that Andross must have noticed that and took advantage of the situation to invade Macbeth and enslave all the inhabitants to mine minerals, manufacture and assemble weapons for his army," said Peppy.

"Oh dear, that's terrible," said Lilli worriedly.

"Not only that, it was also where the copperhead missiles were launched from when we were ambushed back at Sector Z," Levy added.

"I see now, permanently disabling Andross's ability to produce weaponry will definitely be a hard hit on him," said Fox thoughtfully.

"Then let's go do some demolition," said Naruto eagerly.

"According to the Intel, there is a train which transports minerals and weapons from the mines and factories to Andross's main base and launching area. Disabling the train and stopping its shipment will give us the advantage, but we need to be careful as the train route is well defended," said Levy.

"Then we'll need to employ heavy duty, which calls for the Landmaster and Formula Zero," said Slippy.

"Sweet, been wanting to cruise in it again," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Then we'll provide support from the air like before," said Peppy.

"Alright then, let's get ourselves ready before arriving at Macbeth," said Fox, getting nods of affirmation from the others before leaving the bridge to prepare.

Great Fox soon arrived at Macbeth and was flying low over the rocky terrain as Fox drove the Landmaster out of the launch bay and slowly descended to the ground with use of its thrusters to hover, Naruto was soon to follow in the Formula Zero and hovered to the ground as well before driving up next to the Landmaster. Peppy and the rest of the crew took flight in their Arwings above the duo. The team traversed the rocky terrain for some time until coming across a railroad and moving along was the train which they're targeting.

"We've spotted the train, we're moving in to take it out!" Fox communicated to the others.

"Same here," said Naruto.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Titania and Macbeth**

Naruto and Fox drew close to the train, ready to attack when their HUD alerted them of being locked on and displayed a swivel-turning streamlined box shaped elevated turrets with three inner barrels identified as cannon cars took aim and launched bombs at them. Fox quickly activated his left thruster to roll to the right whilst Naruto drove out of the way of the bomb's trajectory.

Naruto manually aimed the rear right laser cannon at the cannon car then fired rapidly before Fox joined in by charging up a hyper shot and fired it to destroy the weapon. They drove through the rocky terrain and had to shoot down some barriers in order to advance. They came across a couple of tall watchtowers with laser turrets which began to shoot at them, Fox and Naruto took evasive action before returning fire to destroy some of them. Peppy and Falco were quick to swoop in and destroy the other watchtowers.

Suddenly the team's communication channel turned on to reveal an ape in green military uniform, an army officer's peaked cap, and possessing white fur.

"So here come the little hyenas now," said the ape arrogantly "Luckily we have some ways to 'entertain' you,"

At that moment, a fleet of Bandit Fighters descended from the skies above and swooped towards the crew with laser cannons firing at them. Naruto activated his antiaircraft gun to fire back at them while Fox used his laser cannon to fire at the fighters too.

"We got these guys," Slippy intercepted with a barrel roll to deflect the incoming projectiles before locking onto one of the fighters and firing a hyper shot to bring it down.

"Here ya go!" the ape pushed a button, causing the carrier cars to tilt to the right and drop his cargo of large ores onto the road amongst some watchtowers as the land based vehicles continued their pursuit.

"Nice try, but these rocks aren't gonna slow us down!" Naruto sneered, he took manual aim at the ores then pulled the trigger activate the grenade launcher from the rear left side to fire several grenades to destroy the obstructions whilst Fox provided backup by firing the laser cannon at the laser turrets in the watchtowers.

"They're not taking me seriously, are they?" said the ape "Then how about this?" he commanded for more Bandit Fighters to move in to attack the Star Fox team.

"Here they come!" said Fox, ready to engage the enemy fighters.

"Get ready to shoot them all down!" said Peppy, locking onto one of the fighters and firing his laser cannon to bring it down to the ground.

Naruto and Fox were quick to join in by firing their laser cannons from the ground with the former setting his antiaircraft gun to auto in addition to destroy the bandit fighters, however some automated rail guns moved along the railroads to oppress them so Naruto pushed a button for a plasma blade to slide out from the side of the combat vehicle which he then used to slice them in half.

"Hey guys, the train is trying to get away!" said Levy.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let it get away from us!" said Fox.

Then he and Naruto activated the boosters for a burst and soon caught up with the train in the middle of a canyon, then a trio of Tripod Fighters swooped down from above and fired cyan plasma bursts, they hastily moved out of the way before returning fire to bring two of them down, the third was about to fire once more but it got shot down by a hyper shot from Peppy.

"Thanks for the help, Peppy-jisan," said Naruto gratefully.

"No thanks necessary Naruto, now let's go after that train," said Peppy.

The ape saw that they were catching up with him again "Take this!" he pushed a button to make one of the cannon cars fire at the side of the canyon to make large ores roll off and towards the Landmaster and Formula Zero. Thinking quickly, Naruto and Fox activated the thrusters of their vehicles to get them to jump over the rolling ores to avoid collision and resumed their pursuit much to the anger of the ape "Dang, detach the rear vehicle!" he unlocked the link connecting to the carrier cars and left them behind.

"Don't let them get to the supply depot!" said Peppy.

"We got it!" said Fox.

They drove the Landmaster and Formula Zero down a slope next to an elevated railroad as the ape continued to have the cannon car fire at the canyon wall to bring down more ores as obstructions but they were quickly cleared out of the way courtesy of hyper shots then Fox fired a Nova bomb to destroy the majority. They crossed underneath an archway to the other side of the railroad and climbed up an uphill slope.

"Ahh, someone help me!" Slippy was being pursued by a Bandit fighter and the others are dealing with other fighters at the moment. Fox locked on to the fighter and charged up a hyper shot before firing to shoot it down to the ground "Thanks Fox, I thought they had me,"

"No problem Slippy," said Fox, they reached the top of the slope to see the train entering a tunnel and quickly followed after it but then they maintained a certain distance out of caution.

"What's wrong? Come a little closer!" the ape taunted arrogantly.

"Like we're going to fall for that," Naruto retorted, soon enough they saw large metallic bars protruding from the tunnel walls to bar their way. Naruto and Fox used the thrusters of their vehicles to jump over them while rapidly firing at the cars and managed to destroy three of them before exiting from the tunnel.

"Just a bit more then you'll soon get to the train engine and destroy it," said Julie.

"Roger that," said Naruto.

Naruto and Fox continued to fire constantly at the cars and destroying several more but they took note that the train's acceleration increases each time a car is destroyed due to the gradual loss of weight, so they had to utilize the boost more often to keep up with it. Naruto took a manual aim at the next car and fired his grenade launcher with the explosive projectiles chipping away at the armor plating until destroying it to reveal a copperhead missile beneath.

"So they were planning to launch more of these missiles, well too bad cause they've gotta go like the rest of the stuff we've destroyed," Fox took aim at the copperhead missile and launched a Nova bomb to destroy it completely.

Falco then called out to the others "Hey guys I see a fuel bunker on right side and a track switcher up ahead,"

"I see what you're getting at Falco, changing the tracks to send the train crashing into the weapons factory and destroying both in one go," said Peppy thoughtfully.

"Like killing two birds with one stone!" said Slippy.

Falco growled in response "You'd better not be punning here,"

"You need to activate eight switches to open the lock to the switcher, I'm marking the switches on your radar," said Levy inputting some commands into the main consoles then blinking icons appeared on the team's mini map.

"Alright Levy-chan, we're on it," said Naruto with gusto.

Fox traced the switches #1 and #2 then shot to activate them on the left side of the railroad, Naruto found switch #3 on the right side before Fox shot switch #4 which was situated atop an elevated platform. Another fleet of Bandit fighters and Tripod fighters swooped in to attack them but Peppy and the others moved in to defend and were soon able to shoot them down before they got any closer, Naruto located switch #5 on the left side and shot to activate it.

"I didn't expect to have to use this…," the ape pushed a button which made the very last train car to open up and detached after something ascended into the air, it appears to be some sort of robotic machine with a pair of large wings and is tethered to the train via a long energy cable "You're very lucky!"

"What are we looking at here?" asked Fox.

"It seems to be some sort of biomechanical construct, but my analysis show it to be an experimental weapon as it doesn't possess an energy core hence why it is tethered to the train," Levy explained.

"We stick to the main plan and focus on changing the track lanes," said Fox.

"We'll back you up while you aim for the switches," said Falco.

The duo nodded in affirmation and maintained the pursuit whilst keeping an eye on their mini map for the remaining switch locations, the machine hovered overhead and keeping a lock-on the vehicles below then it suddenly swooped towards the Landmaster and swung its tail at it but Fox saw it coming and quickly activated a thruster to make the vehicle roll to the right to evade the attack. Fox shot open a gate with his laser cannon and passed through to find switch #6 and activated it. The machine switched targets to Naruto as it hovered before the Formula Zero and launched laser waves at it.

"Whoa there!" Naruto performed constant drift turns to evade the incoming projectiles, Falco swooped in with his laser cannon firing rapidly to hit the machine and force it away from Naruto. The blonde fox Faunus shot down a barrier ahead to reveal switch #7 and activated it as well "Just one more switch to open the lock guys,"

"Already found it and activating now!" said Fox as he fired a laser shot at switch #8, hence disabling the lock on the switcher.

"The switcher is open now, you can shoot it to change the lanes!" said Slippy.

"You better hurry though," said Falco.

"Step on the gas!" said the ape, making the train increase speed.

Naruto and Fox activated their boost to max output to get to the switcher and fired at the same time to have it change lanes.

"Good going you two!" said Peppy in approval, the crew slowed down to watch as the train went to the right at high-speed.

"NO! Hit the brakes!" the ape cried out in horror, the train began smashing through multiple barriers as the train crew attempted to slow the train down but to no avail and rapidly approached the Supply depot/ Weapons factory "I can't STOP IT!" the train went crashing into the building and moments later, series of explosions erupted throughout the facility before ending in a massive explosion.

"Taaamaayaa!" said Naruto jokingly before laughing as he and team moved away from the site.

 **Music End**

"All aircraft report!" said Falco.

"I can see the look on their stupid faces," said Slippy gleefully.

"I'm sure we really hurt 'em this time," said Peppy.

"Looks like it's our turn to kick some tail!" said Falco with a smirk.

"Heh, I bet Andross will be tearing his hair over this," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Way to go guys! You did it!" said Chopper cheerfully.

"We're coming to pick you two up," said Julie.

"Roger that," said Fox in affirmation.

Soon enough, the Great Fox arrived and was flying overhead Naruto and Fox. The duo activated the thrusters of their vehicles to hover back into the launch bay before the battleship took to the air and flew out into space towards the next target.

* * *

Sometime later, the group had gone to rest a bit while the others namely Julie and Slippy were working on the starfighters and upgrading them a bit more for their next mission. Everyone could tell that things are definitely going to get more intense as they drew closer to planet Venom and eventually face Andross himself.

Naruto was currently in his room sharpening the Dragon Blade with a whet stone whilst sitting on his bed when he heard knocking on the door the responded "Come on in," the door slid open to reveal Levy walking in "Oh Levy-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing really, l left ROB to take over the maintenance of the bridge and thought to visit since I didn't have anything else to do right now," said Levy.

"I don't mind the company," Naruto smiled in response then he patted the space next to him "You can sit over here,"

Levy cheerfully fluttered over and plopped next to him "Great, so what do you think of all this?"

"About the progress in the Lylat Wars?" asked Naruto getting a nod of affirmation "Well I think that everything will finally become peaceful once Andross has been taken down,"

"Me too, but what happens after that?"

Naruto stopped sharpening the blade and looked deep in thought "I don't really know, but it's something to look forward to though. Jiji once said that the past is for remembrance, the present for action, and the future is a mystery waiting to be discovered. Something to look forward to if you ask me,"

Levy giggled in response "There's lots of things to learn about, and I'm sure it will be fun!"

"No doubt about that, Levy-chan," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing the harpy to look away with a blush. Then the door slid open again to reveal Chopper at the doorway.

"Hey guys, Peppy's calling us to the bridge again for a mission briefing," said Chopper.

"Okay Chopper, we're heading over," Naruto sheathed the Dragon Blade and got up from the bed, Levy pouted at being interrupted during her time with him "Come on Levy-chan, let's go and find out about our next mission,"

"Okay Naruto,"

Levy jumped off the bed and followed Naruto as they left the room and made their way to the bridge where they saw Peppy, Falco and Julie who glared at Levy for clinging to Naruto already there. Soon Fox and Lilli arrived with Chopper and Slippy being the last to show up.

"Now that we're all gathered here, what's next on our agenda?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed.

Peppy proceeded to speak to the assembled group "As of now we're drawing close to Venom and hopefully ending this wars. However there is an obstacle which obstructs our path there," he pushed a button on the main console to activate the holographic projector to display a massive artificial satellite for them to see.

"What's that?" asked Levy.

"According to Intel, it is an artificial defense satellite which goes by the name Bolse and it was created by Andross himself to defend planet Venom,"

"So we'll have to take down the satellite first before we can get to Venom, what else is there to know about it?" asked Fox.

"The sheer size of the station and the amount of magnetic energy generated by the force field protecting it resulted in a strong gravitational field. The satellite utilizes a fusion of biomutated energy and nuclear power as its core to battle enemy ships," said Peppy.

"But that kind of energy would be highly unstable, a slight misstep would result in a massive explosive or worse," Julie spoke up with a small frown.

Peppy nodded in affirmation "That's correct, which is why Andross constructed six reactor pylons to cool and stabilize the generator. Our objective is to destroy the reactor pylons to disable the force field and expose the satellite's core then attack it to trigger a meltdown,"

"And that way, we can enter Venom air space with lesser problems," said Naruto.

"Now that we got the gist of things, let's go wreck it already," said Falco with his arms crossed.

"The starfighters are all prepped up and ready to go," said Slippy with Julie nodding in agreement.

"Alright team, let's move out!" said Fox with gusto.

Sometime later, the team deployed from the Great Fox and made headway for Bolse. The satellite had detected the crew and launched its laser cannons but wasn't able to keep a beat on them as they rapidly approached the target to commence with their main objective.

"Okay guys, time to carry out with the mission!" said Fox.

"Roger!" the rest replied.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Bolse**

"We've marked the locations of the six reactor pylons on your maps, they shouldn't be hard to miss," said Levy.

"Got it!" Naruto responded as they drew closer, but then something started to mess with the Striker's flight stability "Whoa, what the heck is going on?"

"It must be the gravitational field which Peppy was talking about, it should go away once the pylons are destroyed," said Slippy.

"In that case, Naruto and I will go after the energy towers while you keep the enemies busy and off our backs," said Fox, receiving affirmation from the others as they split up.

Naruto quickly approached the first of the energy towers which was radiating energy towards the force field protecting the satellite's core while maintaining his flight and was taking manual aim when sudden two laser cannons flanking the energy tower came online and opened fire towards him. Naruto resorted to using the barrel roll to deflect the incoming laser projectiles as he wasn't too sure of evasion with the current situation at hand. He sharply took aim and fired at the laser cannons rapidly to destroy them.

"Now for the energy tower," Naruto charged up a hyper shot and launched it at the energy tower before following it up with a few more shots to guarantee its destruction "Got one moving onto to the next energy tower!"

"Okay Naruto," Fox had reached the next energy tower and was moving in to destroy but a couple of Bolse fighters got in the way and was firing at him, he managed to evade and returned fire but the shots bounced off upon contact "What just happened?"

"Those ships are shielded too, not even the hyper shot did anything!" said Slippy, having already tried so.

"I guess that they capable of drawing power from the satellite to power their shield systems, I'm sure that once the force field is down then their shields are nullified," said Julie.

"You two heard that? Better hurry up and destroy those energy towers, so I'll cover you in the meantime Fox!" said Falco.

"Got it, moving in!" Fox pulled off a few sharp turns to get past the fighters and towards the energy tower, he quickly took down the laser cannons guarding it before destroying the second energy tower "I got the second one!"

"Good going Fox, keep it up!" said Peppy in approval.

Back with Naruto, he was currently performing aerial maneuvers to evade the pursing Bolse fighters that were shooting at him. He activated his semblance to create several Accel decoys to confuse them then he triggered his boost and plasma wing blades simultaneously to rush towards the third energy tower, slicing it and the laser cannons cleanly in half.

"That's three so far, you're halfway there!" said Levy.

Peppy was using hyper shots to knock away the trio of Bolse fighters which were pursuing Fox who was making his way to the next energy tower then Falco boosted ahead to destroy the laser cannons, giving their leader the opportunity to take out the fourth energy tower. Naruto was currently being backed up by Slippy as he targeted the fifth energy tower and took aim before launching a Nova bomb to destroy it along with its laser cannons.

"I got the last one!" said Naruto then he activated his Plasma wing blades once more before boosting towards the next energy tower whilst charging up a hyper shot, he locked onto the tower and fired first before slicing through it and the laser cannons "There, all of the energy towers are destroyed!"

"Way to go Naruto, our scanners are detecting that the force field is disappearing with the same going for the shields on the enemy fighters," said Levy happily.

"Now all we have to do is aim for the satellite's core then we're all done here," said Fox.

"Looks like we've got company!" said Falco as multiple Bolse fighters emerged from the core before smirking "And it's time for a little payback!"

The team proceeded to take on the Bolse fighters and this time were able to destroy them much more easily now that the shielding has been crippled, however the enemy fighters have proven themselves to be just as formidable as they were proving themselves to be tougher challenges compared to the Bandit fighters. The members of the Star Fox had to watch each other's backs to avoid getting shot down but they were winning the dogfight.

"The satellite's core is now exposed," said ROB, drawing the team's attention towards the center where a tall black octangular pillar with yellow nodes attached rose into the air.

"Alright then, let's take it out!" said Fox.

"Guys I'm picking up four fighters heading your way, it's them!" Julie suddenly spoke up in worry.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Fox, then a familiar voice spoke up through the comms.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Star Wolf's Theme**

"Playtime's over, Star Fox!" said Wolf as he and his crew arrived at the satellite to engage their targets.

"I think I'll torture you for a while," said Leon.

"Your daddies screamed REAL good before they died!" said Pigma haughtily, causing Naruto and Fox to grit their teeth in rage.

"You'll be sorry you crossed us!" said Andrew.

"I hope you're prepared to die Dobe," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Star Wolf again? Why now?" said Fox in annoyance.

"We need to take them out first before going after the satellite's core," said Peppy.

"I'm down with that!" said Falco before moving in to engage Leon in a dogfight.

Naruto was flying from left to right constantly to evade the shots fired at him from Sasuke who was currently in pursuit, he applied the brakes and ascended slightly for Sasuke to fly past him before applying the boost for a rapid switch of roles and was now firing at the rogue Uchiha. However Sasuke was evading most of the shots despite a few landing on him.

"Not bad Dobe, but see how you like this!" Sasuke performed a U-turn to charge at Naruto, both fighters rapidly fired at each other while deflecting most of the others shots, then they tilted their fighters to the side and flew past at the last minute.

"I'm just getting started Sasuke!" said Naruto with a glare.

"Take care of the guy behind me, Naruto!" Peppy called out as Pigma was right behind him and was firing his laser cannon.

"I'll do you fast Peppy old pal!" said Pigma gleefully.

"I don't think so, Pigma-teme!" Naruto located the traitor and activated his boost to close the distance with a hyper shot charged up then locked on before firing to hit the Wolfen, forcing him to fly away from Peppy.

"Damn you!" Pigma growled angrily.

"Thanks Naruto, your father helped me like that too!" said Peppy.

"No problem Peppy-jisan," the HUD quickly alerted Naruto of him being locked on then he barrel rolled to the right whilst leaving behind an Accel clone to take the hit, realizing that it came from Sasuke "Nice try teme!"

Fox himself was dealing with Wolf while at the same time shooting down any Bolse fighters that got in his way, he performed a barrel roll to deflect a volley of laser shots from Wolf when he banked to the left with the pursuer still behind him.

"You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox!" said Wolf with a sneer.

"That's what you think, Wolf!" Fox activated his boost and performed a somersault to quickly position himself behind Wolf "Take this!" he fired his laser cannon rapidly to damage the Wolfen before Wolf managed to fly out of his range.

"You're good but I'm better!" said Wolf.

"We'll just see about that!" Fox replied.

"Shoot, he's right behind me!" Falco gritted his teeth in frustration as he flew past the Bolse fighters led by Leon as they fired at the Arwing and he was evading the best he could.

"You're not as tough as I thought, this is the end for you!" said Leon haughtily, at that moment a white and blue blur blitzed through the Bolse fighters which destroyed them before slowing down to reveal that it was the Kitsune Striker with its plasma wing blades active "What?"

"He's all yours Falco!" Naruto called out.

"I guess you're for something Naruto!" said Falco with a smirk, he activated his boost to pull out ahead of Leon before performing a U-turn while still upside down "Time for some payback!" then he fired rapidly to destroy a wing of the Wolfen then charged up a hyper shot to finish him off.

"This can't be happening!" Leon cried out in denial as he crashed to the ground.

"Hmph, that's what happens when you underestimate me," Falco snorted in response, he turned to see that Naruto was still battling Sasuke "Looks like you're busy,"

"Yeah, check to see if the others need your help," said Naruto while banking left to evade laser fire.

"Already on it!" Falco flew off and saw Slippy being chased by Andrew and went after them, he got behind his target and fired rapidly to force him away from his teammate "I'm here to rescue you!"

"Thanks Falco, he almost had me!" said Slippy with relief, his radar picked up a fleet of Bolse fighter heading their way then he took aim at them and fired a Nova bomb before remotely detonating it to destroy them once within range.

Andrew came round and was flying towards them again "Bow before the great Andross!"

"Sorry but we refuse!" Falco and Slippy took aim and shot at the incoming opponent, inflicting stacking damage before firing a double hyper shot to bring him.

"Uncle Androoosss!" Andrew yelled despairingly.

"Sheesh, don't know whether he's loyal or a fanatic for that insane uncle of his," said Falco shaking his head.

"I hear that, let's go help the others," said Slippy, then they split up to do just that.

Naruto continued to outmaneuver Sasuke with his speed and Accel decoys but the rogue Uchiha wasn't so easily outpaced with use of his Sharingan and continued to keep a beat on him though couldn't help be feel annoyed at all this.

"How long do you intend to keep playing this game of cat and mouse Dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto simply smirked in response "Who said we were playing a game? I've been serious this whole time and now I'm going to end it," he pressed a few buttons on the console then the HUD displayed the words [Hyper Mode Initiated], the engine surged with more power than normal and the Kitsune Striker is enshrouded with an orange aura "Let's see if you can keep an eye on me this time!" he took off at mach speeds with the appearance of a shooting star.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief at what he's seeing, he couldn't keep Naruto within his sights and watched the starfighter blast through the Bolse fighters in its path "What's going on, how is he doing this?!" before he could react, Naruto was already with an empowered hyper shot which came out in the form of a beam and destroyed a majority of the Wolfen beyond function as it crashed to the ground "How I be so easily defeated?!"

"Should have known better Sasuke," Naruto shook his head in disappointment "Better wrap this up while the hyper mode is still active…I just found my next target," Naruto sharply steered the Kitsune Striker towards Pigma who gulped in fear upon being targeted "This is for our fathers!" he activated the plasma wing blades which resembled that of a bird's as he slashed through the traitor's fighter for it to explode.

"Noooooo, my beautiful reward!" Pigma screamed in dismay.

"Hmph, serves you right," Naruto scoffed, then the aura enshrouding the Kitsune Striker dissipated with the system alerting him of overheat "Well, I'm sure the others can take care of the rest,"

Fox and Wolf were still going at it head to head but the former was able to pull off a couple of moves to get an edge in the dogfight but Wolf wasn't giving in either and fought back with much ferocity. Fox was currently being chased by Wolf who was firing laser shots rapidly which were being deflected via barrel rolls.

"Wait for it, wait for it…," Fox was timing his next move when he saw the opportunity and seized it "…Now!" he performed an inverse somersault with charging up a hyper shot to appear behind Wolf.

"What the heck?!" Wolf was stunned yet again.

"Take this!" he fired to inflict critical damage and sent the Wolfen crashing down to the ground.

"I…can't…lost!" Wolf roared in anger.

"Good job Fox, now let's end all this by destroying the satellite's core," said Peppy.

"Roger that," said Fox.

Naruto spoke up "I already dealt a lot of damage on it when I was in hyper mode, so you guys can wrap this up,"

"Thanks for that Naruto," the others targeted the core at the center and fired Nova bombs at it for maximum damage, then the entire began to shake and rumble violently.

"Guys, the core is now undergoing bionuclear meltdown so you all need to get out of there right now!" said Levy in alert.

"Got it, we're hightailing it out of there!" Fox quickly flew away from the satellite with the others right behind him, they had placed a safe distance in time for the artificial defense satellite to be destroyed in a massive explosion.

 **Music End**

"Way to go everyone, the path to Venom is now open," said Fox.

"We're drawing to the end of all this," said Peppy.

"Yup," said Slippy.

"Time to finally get these monkeys off our backs," said Falco.

"We're gonna have the last hurrah!" said Naruto but then he had over thoughts _"I didn't see any of the Wolfen before we left, especially Sasuke's. Could they have somehow retreated without us noticing? I better keep an eye out for them,"_

The Star Fox crew made their way back to the Great Fox to prepare for what will one of the greatest battles of their lives, there will be no rest once they deploy for their final assault on Andross and the Venomian army.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Levy reveals to that Andross has been using the resources to construct weapons for his army in the Lylat wars so they launched an assault to take out the source and were successfully able to do so with extra along the way. The Star Fox are now drawing close to planet Venom but they had to disable the artificial defense satellite defending the planet. During the operation, the team had another encounter with Star Wolf who appeared to interrupt them yet again, however Naruto and the others were able to defeat them along with destroying the satellite. Now they're drawing close to the climax of the Lylat wars and there's going to be only one victor!**

 **The next chapter will hopefully mark the end of the Star Fox 64 arc, be sure to look forward to it. Until then read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	10. Bringing down the House

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 9: Bringing down the House**

In the confines of space around the planet Venom, a squadron of twin finned starships with a dorsal fin adorning the insignia of Andross on the sides called Vipers were currently being led by an assigned lieutenant which appears to be a green caiman lizard on patrol of the area before giving a report to his superior.

"Caiman here, no problems," said the lieutenant, a suddenly a laser blast came from out of nowhere and destroyed one of the Vipers much to his shock as he quickly sought out the instigator of the attack and was horrified to discover who it was "Do you copy? Star Fox is here, emergency maneuvers!"

Sure enough, the Star Fox team has appeared as Fox led the assault with Naruto and the others following him and the Great Fox was taking up the rear, fully armed and ready to take down the Venomian army!

Falco smirked in anticipation of the upcoming battle "It's too late you guys, game over!"

"Alright everyone, it's a straight line from here to Venom so let's punch through!" said Naruto.

"We'll lend you guys a hand from the Great Fox when you need us!" said Julie.

 **Music start: Star Fox 64 OST; Area 6**

"Entering Venom air defense zone, go all out!" said Fox as the team advanced.

"Everyone stay alert!" Peppy cautioned them.

Their first encounter was the Umbra-class defense station built in the shape of a large wheel with two spikes as spokes, it tilted itself towards the group and launched a volley of shots and was soon supported by a swarm of Venom Space fighters. The team took evasion action while performing barrel rolls to deflect a majority of the incoming laser fire then Falco and Fox launched hyper shots to destroy the Venom fighters whilst Naruto and Peppy concentrated fire on the defense station to take it out as well as they continued their advance.

"Space mines ahead!" Slippy called out in alert.

"I'll clear them out of the way!"

Peppy fired a Nova bomb and remotely detonated it to destroy a large number of the space mines in order to clear out a path for the others. Several defense stations were positioned ahead with Venom fighters flying around so they rapidly fired at the formers quickly before they could be attacked then switched targets to the Venom fighters to take them down.

"Bogeys behind me, am I getting slow?" Falco was being pursued by a small group of Vipers, Fox was quick to back him up as he quickly activated his boost to catch up before launching a hyper shot to shoot them down before they could do the same for Falco "Thanks Fox, now let's clean up this mess!"

"You got it!" said Fox.

Naruto and the others soon caught up and proceeded to shoot at the incoming enemies, Naruto picked up Venom fighters chasing after him and performed a somersault whilst leaving behind an Accel Decoy as a distraction to appear behind them before firing his laser cannon rapidly to take them out. A swarm of Butterfly Fighters appeared from behind a defense station to attack by firing cyan plasma bursts, Peppy banked right to the right to avoid the attack before returning fire with Slippy joining in to take them out.

"Hold still and let me shoot you!" Falco was chasing down a lone Viper which was attempting to escape him as he charged up his laser cannon then locked on to it and fired a hyper shot to take it out "Gotcha!"

Up ahead, they saw a fleet of Harlock-class frigates heading in their direction to intercept them as they deployed clusters of heat-seeking missiles towards the Star Fox team, causing them to quickly shoot at the incoming enemy missiles before they got any closer then switched to attacking the assault frigates which were holding on strong, then they heard Julie speak up from the Great Fox.

"Let's help you guys out on this one!" said Julie, she manipulated the controls on the bridge and had the Great Fox fire its large laser cannons towards the Harlock frigates to inflict excessive damage which made it easier for the Arwings and Kitsune Striker "All clear, now you can move on ahead,"

"Thanks Julie-chan!" said Naruto gratefully.

"Incoming enemy missiles!" Slippy called out in alert, approaching the team are what appear to be drill-shaped rockets which are currently heading their way.

"Those are Ninjin missiles, they're not as powerful as the Copperhead missiles but they can pierce through your shields!" said Levy.

"Shoot 'em down! We're being marked!" said Peppy, everyone began firing at the incoming missiles as fast as they could, the missiles proved to be faster than the Copperhead missiles but the team managed to detonate them halfway before the potentially powerful explosives drew any closer.

A communication channel opened up to display a Venomian commander who is a green lizard wearing a red uniform with white collared stripes and a red helmet with yellow horns and the insignia of Andross on the front spoke up "Did we get 'em?"

"Not yet sir!" Caiman responded.

"They're on me, I'm getting careless!" Peppy was flying as fast as he could from a volley of heat seeking missiles, Naruto increased the speed of the Kitsune Striker to go after them before firing a couple of hyper shots to take them out before they could hit him "Thanks Naruto, your father helped me like that too!"

"No problem there Peppy-Jiji," Naruto replied

He snapped back into focus upon seeing a fleet of new starfighters heading their way, they appear to be star-arrow shaped starfighters identified to be Star Warriors by Levy which were flying in an angular rotation and firing laser shots at him and the others. Naruto performed a barrel roll then triggered his boost whilst activating his plasma wing blades to slice through all of them in one go. Suddenly their communication channel switch on to display someone whom everyone began glaring at especially Naruto, Fox and Peppy being more intense. He is a primate with white fur framing around his face and appears to be very old but the eyes of madness can be easily seen.

" **Ah the sons of James McCloud and Minato Namikaze,"** said the primate.

"Andross!" Fox growled in anger.

" **Those tin cans are no match for me!"**

"Why don't you come over here and test that theory!" said Naruto angrily with his body emitting aura.

Andross simply laughed **"Hahahahahaha! You can never defeat me!"**

"We'll see about that!" said Peppy.

" **Once you're all destroyed, I'll make those mutts pay!"**

"In your dreams, you crazy monkey!" Naruto refuted.

The Star Fox team continued to push through the fleet, destroying the defense stations which attempted to attack as well as the ambushing Butterfly Fighters. The Killer Bee fighters were the next to make their appearance and firing spiraling rainbow beams but were eventually destroyed like the others before them.

"They've broken through the first line!" said Caiman in a panic.

Several squads of Venom fighters appeared to intercept but Naruto and Falco teamed up to boost ahead of the others and rapidly shot at the fighters with a hyper shot every now and then for radial damage to clear them out with lesser attacks. A squad of six Star Warrior fighters conjoined to unleash stronger but Falco launched a Nova bomb to quickly take them all out at once before moving on with the other having caught up. Ahead of them, they saw Zeram-class cruisers along with the Harlock frigates in a much larger fleet compared to the last one.

"Alright guys, we're gonna break through that fleet!" said Fox, getting nods of affirmation from the others. They charged forwards, a squadron of Triangle fighters swooped in to attack only for Peppy to launch a hyper shot to take them all out in one go. Naruto and Fox fired at the bridges of the Zeram Cruisers rapidly with their laser cannons to destroy them then flying past for the next targets.

"They're through the second line!" Caiman was in a panic.

"Fire! Fire! Don't let them through!" the commander felt the same way.

"The Great Fox will assist you!" said ROB then he fired the ship's cannons to destroy more of the Zeram Cruisers and Harlock frigates, they kept up with the momentum to destroy the smaller enemies along the way during the barrage until it ended before retargeting the ships once more and laid waste to them.

"Venom's right there!" Slippy was unaware that a Butterfly Fighter was sneaking up on him, but Fox locked on to it and fired a hyper shot to bring it down before it could attack "Huh?"

"You gotta be more careful Slippy, you let your guard down!" said Fox after bringing down another Zeram Cruiser.

"Sorry Fox,"

"The last line has been breached," said Caiman.

"These guys are crazy!" the commander couldn't believe what was happening right, one team…just ONE small team was able to break through their defensive fleet! This is unprecedented as not even the Cornerian Army would be capable of such a feat! He saw the Star Fox go past the last line of defense and began approaching Venom "Dang! DEPLOY IT NOW!"

Suddenly the team's systems began picking up and signature of an incoming enemy with Slippy and Levy investigating it to find out the kind of enemy approaching to oppose them.

"Incoming enemy…but this one's different from the others," said Slippy.

"Crud! We were so close to Venom!" Falco growled in annoyance.

"Everyone be on guard, we don't know what we're up against," said Fox.

Then the enemy actually phased into existence before them much to their surprise as they weren't expecting that at all. It has the appearance of a massive disk-shaped machine with three long metal tentacles and a small blue energy core at the center.

"Just what is this thing?" asked Peppy.

"We don't know, but what we can tell you is that the technology is higher than any we had encountered and it's called Gorgon from the bits of information in the Intel. So please be careful!" said Julie.

"Will do, this has to be Venom's true final line of defense so let's destroy it then Andross is all ours!" said Naruto with determination, getting the others to feel the same way and prepare to battle.

 **Music Switch: Star Fox 64 OST; Boss Battle One**

The gorgon was the first to attack as it lashed out with its metallic tentacles at the Star Fox team, causing them to take evasive action. Naruto took a shot at the shell only for it to have no effect whatsoever which he somehow expected just by looking at it with the same going for the blue energy core at the center.

"Any suggestion on how to hurt this thing?" asked Naruto whilst banking hard to the right to evade a tentacle being swung at him.

"Try destroying the tentacles, that would force it to do something else," Peppy spoke up.

"Sounds like the best place to start with,"

Naruto performed a quick evasion with an Accel Decoy to take the hit in his place then rapidly fired at one of the tentacles and successfully destroyed it, Fox swooped down from above and launched a hyper shot to strike the second tentacle and followed it up with a few additional shots to destroy it. Falco was the next to attack as he boosted forwards to outpace the last tentacle then sharply braked to take accurate aim then fired with his laser cannon to take out the last tentacle. The Gorgon phased out of reality to reappear a fair distance away from the team then it proceeded to deploy volleys of heat-seeking missiles towards them, they quickly shot down most of the incoming missiles whilst dodging the rest before it relocated itself before them. The Gorgon opened itself up in three sections like that of flower petals to reveal what appears to be metal teeth along the inside of each 'petal', they also saw three red energy balls orbiting around the blue energy core.

Naruto felt a bit suspicious about the energy balls and so shot to destroy them which seemed to have caused some reaction as the blue energy core began blinking red and yellow erratically, he shot at the energy core and saw that the laser blasts were actually damaging it and so pressed on until it closed up with the metal tentacles restored before phasing away to reappear far from them.

"Looks like we found a way to hurt it, now to do some real damage!" said Falco.

"Everybody look sharp, we're not out of the woods yet!" said Peppy.

The Gorgon swung its tentacles at its targets only to miss then it deployed a squad of Rock Gunners to attack, Slippy and Peppy moved in to take them out with hyper shots whilst defending with barrel rolls and at the same time Falco and Naruto were taking out the tentacles in order to force it to open up once more. Fox quickly took aim at the energy balls which were changing directions each time one was destroyed before striking at the energy core until it retreated again while closing up. The Gorgon deployed both missiles and Rock Gunners which were quickly taken out by the Star Fox team then it reappeared before them and opened up to reveal its core, but the energy balls were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey what gives? Where are the energy balls?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Everyone be careful, we're detecting a large concentration of energy at the energy core," said Levy in alert.

"It's about to attack, take evasive action!" said Fox,

They all quickly moved out of the way just as the Gorgon launched a massive rainbow-colored laser beam. Naruto and the others had to move out of the way of the laser's trajectory as the Gorgon backed away whilst closing up with its tentacles restored for them having to destroy with their laser cannons along with the missiles launched at them. The Gorgon reappeared before them to open up and this time the energy balls were present, Naruto and Fox teamed up to shoot up the energy balls then Falco took the shot at the energy core and forced it to retreat.

"Just a little more guys, then it's done!" said Slippy excitedly.

The Gorgon was no attacking in a frenzy as it swung its tentacles whilst deploying both Rock Gunners and missiles at the same time in an attempt to overwhelm the group, they quickly fought back by firing hyper shots at the gunners to take them down then Slippy fired a Nova bomb towards the missiles to take them all out once before Peppy and Falco shot at the tentacles to make it open up, Naruto and Fox conjoined to destroy the energy balls before attacking the now red energy core. The critically damaged space station was unable to take anymore as it was sent hurtling and spiraling from the attacks to its core and was soon destroyed in a giant explosion.

"Way to go guys, you did it!" said Levy happily.

 **Music End**

"The path is now clear for us to advance," said Peppy.

"Hold on, we're now entering Venom airspace!" said Fox.

"I wish you all good luck, please return safely," Lily worriedly.

Fox remained ever determined "We most certainly will!"

The team proceeded with the descent to the planet and was soon flying over the landscape which appears to consist of a barren surface, the atmosphere full of poisonous smog and a vast acidic ocean. Up ahead they saw what seems to be the entrance to Andross's base and began their descent towards it for the final assault.

"We're finally here, time for the big finish!" said Naruto gripping the controls with a small sense of nervousness

"You're right about that, time for Andross to be saying his prayers," said Fox.

"Don't get too cocky, Star Fox!" an all too familiar voice spoke up through the comm channel.

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Star Wolf's Theme**

The team looked to see five starfighters heading their way and immediately recognized who they are…Star Wolf is back and have returned with upgraded ships it seems.

"Let's see how you handle our new ships!" said Leon.

"Too bad dads' not here to see you fail!" said Pigma.

"We'll make sure you never reach Andross!" Andrew declared.

"You all will be defeated this time!" said Sasuke.

"We'll just see about that, Star Fox!" Fox retorted.

"I'm never to going to get tired of shooting you down Pigma! And as for you Sasuke, I'm gonna have to forgo shooting you and rather punch you in face before dragging you back to Elementia after this!" said Naruto angrily.

The Star Fox flew to engage Star Wolf in yet another dogfight, they came to discover that their targeting computers and Nova bombs don't seem to be working against them much to their confusion.

"Bet you're wondering why your gimmicks are working, Andross built these ships with anti-systems to make us immune to your hyper shots and Nova bombs!" said Pigma haughtily.

"Then we'll just have to be more manual about this," said Falco, then he targeted Leon and was pursuing him while preparing to fire when Leon performed a somersault to behind him to fire with his twin laser cannons. Thinking fast, Falco sharply braked for Leon to fly past for a rapid switch of positions and fired rapidly to damage him "You guys just don't give up!"

Leon quickly performed another somersault and flew away to avoid additional damage to the Wolfen II "Not yet, the party is just beginning!"

"I could use some help over here Fox!" Naruto called out as he was constantly veering from left to right with Sasuke pursuing him and constantly firing his laser cannons, the Accel Decoys weren't having as much effect due to his opponent's Sharingan singling him out every time.

"I'm on it!" Fox performed a U-turn to temporarily get away from Wolf and quickly boosted to catch up and shot at Sasuke to force him away from Naruto "Doing okay?"

"I'm just peachy, and here's a little favor for ya!" Naruto quickly maneuvered himself to fly over Fox and shot at Wolf who was coming at them and was forced to retreat from the ensuing attack "Now for you teme!" Naruto activated his plasma wing blades and his boost simultaneously in pursuit of Sasuke who saw him coming and boosted as well to outmaneuver him, the blonde fox Faunus kept up with him then triggered a burst of speed to strike which damaged one of the Wolfen II's wings but still capable of flight.

"Tch, this is far from over Dobe!" said Sasuke angrily.

Peppy was also facing Pigma was chasing after him and shooting wildly to get a hit in and inflicted a few hits so far "Give it up Peppy, you'll soon be joining our old friends!"

Peppy growled in response "That's what you think Pigma!" he performed a U-turn to fly past Pigma. The pig scoffed at his attempt to escape from him and performed a U-turn as well to give chase as well, however he was taken completely by surprise upon seeing Peppy flying straight for him with his laser cannon firing rapidly and was unable to put up any kind of defense leading to him crashing to the ground.

"This can't be happening!" Pigma cried out in disbelief.

"That was for betraying us Pigma!" said Peppy.

"Nice ship!" said Slippy sarcastically as he exchanged fire with Andrew in the air, he was analyzing the Wolfen II's spec while in the middle of action.

"No compliment will save you from the might of Andross!" Andrew declared as he fired at Slippy.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Slippy performed the barrel roll multiple times to deflect the laser shots towards then hit the brake to slow down and have Andrew fly past him pursuit before going after him and attacked from behind with his laser cannon "I've been analyzing your ship this whole time and I know just where to strike, like over here!" Slippy charged up a hyper shot despite being unable to lock on and fired for it to hit in between the afterburners which caused it to malfunction and explode for it to plummet to the ground below.

"Ahhhhhh!" Andrew cried out in despair as his starfighter exploded.

Leon was beginning to corner Falco and inflicting a lot of damage much to the latter's annoyance as he keeps trying to get away from his opponent "Man I can't shake this guy!"

"Face it annoying bird, you can't escape from the great Leon!" the chameleon took aim and fired once more when suddenly an Arwing intercepted to deflect the incoming shot with a barrel roll, revealing it to be to be Peppy. Falco seized the opportunity to perform a quick U-turn to attack with his laser cannon firing rapidly to send the Wolfen II crashing down to the ground "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I suppose I should be thankful," said Falco.

"Pretty much, now let's go help the others take down the rest," said Peppy.

"This is far enough Sasuke!" Naruto performed a barrel roll to defend against some laser shots fired at him before using his semblance to move to the side and leave behind an Accel Decoy in place as he turned to face Sasuke "We've wasted enough time as it is with this fight!"

"I don't see you defeating me as far I can tell Dobe!" Sasuke taunted.

"Oh you won't alright, overdrive!" Naruto transferred a lot of energy to the afterburners to a rapid increase in speed though it isn't close to that of the Hyper Mode and was nothing more than blur. Sasuke struggled to keep an eye on the blonde fox which became increasingly difficult when he created Accel Decoys to distract him, Naruto proceeded to pelt him with laser shots from different directions then followed it up by using the Plasma wing blades to slice the Wolfen II's wings off to send him careening to the ground.

"Damn you!" Sasuke raged.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, you have no idea how you're hurting Mikoto-san and Itachi-san," Naruto responded stoically, he heard an explosion and turned to see that Fox managed to shoot down Wolf "Guess he's finished over there too,"

 **Music End**

"I'm going it alone!" said Fox as he flew towards the entrance leading towards Andross.

"Fox wait!" Slippy called out to stop him when someone flew past him and saw who it is "Naruto!?"

"I'm not gonna let you go solo on this one Fox, I'm coming too!" Naruto declared, quickly flying after him into the entrance as well with it closing up to prevent further.

"…you two better not go dying us, I wouldn't know how to face James and Minato if you did," Peppy could only mutter and wait for the duo's return.

* * *

Naruto and Fox were currently flying down the tunnel towards where Andross is sure to be waiting for them, to them this is more than putting an end to the Lylat wars…this is personal. Both foxes lost their fathers to this mad scientist and was responsible for the deaths of many close to them. The duo went deeper when their communication channel turned on to displayed their hated enemy taunting them.

" **I've been waiting for you, Star Fox,"** they chose to ignore the monkey and continued to move on and went through the left tunnel **"You know that I control the galaxy,"** they went right **"It is foolish to come against me,"** A left turn **"You will die like your fathers,"** a right turn down another tunnel **"Now you will feel true pain!"** the duo took another right into a dark tunnel and found themselves in some sort of distorted space with a multicolored atmosphere, emerging from the shadows was a giant disembodied head and robotic hands with glowing multicolored gems within the palms.

"Andross!" Fox growled in anger at the sight of their enemy.

" **Time has come for the sons to follow the shared fate of their fathers!"** Andross laughed arrogantly.

"Wrong Andross, it's rather the time for us to finish what our fathers started…which is destroying you and putting an end to your mad ambitions!" said Naruto with eyes full of determination.

" **We shall see!"**

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Andross Battle**

Andross reared one of the fists back and swung at Naruto and Fox but the duo quickly flew out of the way before retaliating by firing their laser cannons but it didn't seem to having an effect on the ape who chortled arrogantly then he lashed out to grab them only to miss one more with them barrel rolling out of the way to avoid getting smashed. Naruto was seeking out for something like a weak point by firing at random parts of Andross's and coming up with nothing unless…

"Fox, aim for his eyes!" Naruto called out.

"Got it!" Fox performed a somersault to evade another incoming punch from Andross then took aim to fire at one of his eyes, causing the ape to groan in pain and rub them with one of the hands "Those gems on the palms look suspicious Naruto, let's trying aiming for that too,"

"Sounds like a viable plan so far," said Naruto, targeted the gem on the left hand and fired rapidly at it until Andross recovered from the attack on the eyes.

" **You little rats, take this!"** said Andross angrily,

Then he pointed an index finger of his right hand to project purple lightning blasts from the tip, Naruto and Fox quickly took evasive action to avoid getting hit by the electrical attack until he stopped firing. Naruto recovered and fired at the eyes but Andross wasn't falling for that the second time as he used one hand to shield the eyes from the laser shots then used the other to attack Naruto which forced him to use his semblance to distract him with an Accel Decoy, Fox capitalized on the opportunity to shoot at the partially exposed eye to make Andross rub at them again.

Naruto wasn't taking any chances this time as he charged up a hyper shot despite being unable to lock-on and fired at the gem on the left hand, successfully destroying it "That's one down…whoa!" he hastily performed a somersault to avoid a swipe from an angry Andross who was glaring at the blonde fox Faunus.

"Damn you! Furry rat!" Andross yelled.

"Oi I'm not a rat, I'm a fox Faunus! Get it right!" Naruto retorted.

"And don't forget about me!" Fox swooped down from above and fired at the eyes, to distract him before he and Naruto teamed up to destroy the remaining hand, further aggravating the mad scientist. Andross then opened his mouth widely and began to inhale deeply, dragging the duo towards him with the powerful vacuuming force "He's trying to suck us in!"

Naruto's mind raced for a way out of this situation, then he came up with an idea and a crazy one at that "Well if he's trying to have us for lunch then I have just the substitute, eat this Andross-teme!" he fired a Nova bomb straight into Andross's mouth which got him to stop inhaling.

Moments later the ape's entire face bulged for a couple seconds with steam coming out of his ears and nose then his mouth as he screamed out loud in pain "Ahhhhhh!"

"Now, fire while he's still vulnerable!" Naruto and Fox proceeded to fire rapidly with their laser cannons to attack Andross with the shots having an effect on him this time, Andross screamed again in pain as his head began to explode in bits and pieces before exploding in a bright flash of light until it died down to reveal something else in his place…something ghastly.

"What the heck…just what has this guy done to himself!?" Naruto was aghast at what he and Fox are looking at.

Before the duo is a gigantic pink brain with whip-like tentacles below the medulla and a pair of large eyeballs which seem have purple electricity linking them together. Falco was right…Andross is truly an insane fool!

"Only I have to brains to rule Lylat!" Andross proclaimed arrogantly.

"So Andross, you finally show your true form! Now it's time to end all this!" Fox had the Arwing switch to All-Range mode to engage Andross alongside Naruto in the final round of this battle.

 **Music Change: Star Fox 64 OST; Ultimate Andross**

The eyeballs detached from the brain flew after the two starfighters while firing laser shots at the duo, Naruto and Fox took evasive action and performed a couple of barrel rolls to deflect the incoming shots before returning fire, the eyeballs continued to pursue the duo who were using the boost to keep away and took aim at the brain and fired but it teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Naruto with the tentacles reaching out to snag the Kitsune Striker. Naruto hastily performed a somersault whilst leaving behind an Accel Decoy to take the hit for him and put a distance between him and Andross's brain.

"We need to deal with the eyeballs or they'll keep luring us to ambushes of the brain!" said Fox, he performed a barrel roll to deflect the incoming laser shots from the pursuing laser shots and charged up a hyper shot to strike the pursuing eyeball then finished it by launching his last Nova bomb and remotely detonating it once close enough to the target to take it out.

"Roger that!" Naruto turned his attention to the eyeball pursuing him and barrel rolled to the right to deploy an Accel Decoy to distract the eyeball and appear behind it before firing rapidly at it, he activated the plasma wing blades and boost to slice through the eyeball to destroy it "That takes care of one, now for the brain,"

"Gah! Naruto, I need some help over here!" Fox cried out, Naruto turned round to see that Fox's Arwing had been caught by the brain's tentacles and was being slowly constricted.

"Hang on Fox, I'm coming!" Naruto boosted at high-speed and activated his plasma wing blades along the way then sliced through cleanly through the tentacles, freeing Fox from Andross's clutches "You okay buddy?"

"I am now, thanks to you," Fox checked to see that his systems are still and so snapped back into focus and targeted Andross to fire with his laser cannon but the brain teleported before he could get a shot in to reappear behind him and attempted to grab him with the tentacles. Fox was ready for him this time as he used the boost to get away before he would end up getting captured again

Naruto was quickly approaching and firing at the brain, he quickly figured out that the medulla part of the brain is the weak point and so relayed the information to Fox. The brain teleported away from the onslaught and reappeared close to the Kitsune Striker and attempted to grab it with its tentacles, Naruto barrel rolled to the side with an Accel Decoy in his place to take the damage as Fox came in from the other side and shooting at the medulla to damage Andross further. Andross teleported away to escape but Fox was nearby where he reappeared and was assaulted with laser shots once more, his brain can't seem to be able to take much more damage and was feeling quite frustrated.

"Hey Andross-teme, I've been saving this for you for a while. Now take it courtesy of everyone!" Naruto pulled the trigger to launch a Nova bomb and remotely detonated it once hitting the medulla to inflict a massive amount of damage on the brain and they could hear Andross screaming in pain.

"Argh! If I go down, I'm taking you two with me!" Andross roared out in rage, then the brain unleashed a massive explosion which began to engulf everything which includes Naruto and Fox

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Both pilots screamed out at their impending as everything went white before them.

 **Music End**

…

…

…

…

"Don't ever give up, my son," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Come on Naruto, it's not your time to die just yet," another familiar voice spoke as well, Naruto and Fox's eyes widened in recognition of the voices belonging to two people whom they thought they would never see again.

"Father?!" asked Fox in disbelief.

"Tou-san, is that really you?!" Naruto was feeling the same way.

The two Arwings belonging to their fathers turned around and began flying towards the entry point of where they had come from and called out to the duo.

"Follow us, Fox and Naruto," said James McCloud.

"We'll lead you back to your friends," said Minato.

Naruto and Fox immediately flew after the two into the tunnel with the explosion erupting right behind them. the pilots flew as fast as they could with James and Minato in the lead "This way you two," they took the right tunnel with the sons following after them then they took a turn into the left tunnel "Never give up, trust your instincts," they turned into the right tunnel followed by another right then into a left tunnel with a second left afterwards, there they saw the exit within their sights and activated the boost for maximum speed.

"You two have become so strong," said James with a soft smile.

"No words can describe how proud we are of both of you," Minato smiled as well.

"Father/Tou-san…," Fox and Naruto felt so much joy at those words, they flew as fast as they could through the tunnel with the fiery explosion pursuing them until they finally made it out of there and saw the Great Fox and its crewmembers anxiously waiting for them.

"Fox! Naruto! I'm so glad that both of you are okay!" said Peppy joyfully.

"Way to go, you two!" Slippy cheered at their return and victory.

"I have to admit that both of you are really something," said Falco with a smirk.

"We're so relieved to see that you're okay! You need to come over so we can give you a checkup," said Chopper happily.

"You had us so worried, you bakas!" said Julie tearfully.

"Yeah, don't do that again!" Levy was in agreement.

"I'm so happy to see that you've returned," said Lilli with a warm smile.

Peppy was about to praise the two once more when he noticed they were looking around as if looking for something or someone "What's wrong?" they were silent for a moment before finally responding.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong," said Fox _"Thank you…father,"_

"Yeah, just having for a moment there," said Naruto _"Thanks for looking out for us,"_

"Anyways, best we head back to Corneria and report to General Pepper," said Peppy, getting nods of affirmation from the others before beginning the return journey to the aforementioned destination.

* * *

 **Music Start: Star Fox 64 OST; Andross Battle**

The team flew through space towards Corneria and along the way were accompanied by Katt along with Miyu and Fay too. Bill soon showed up to give his congrats on attaining the much needed victory over the Venomian Army and defeating Andross. Naruto was deep in thought and was wondering where Sasuke was now and what he was going to tell Mikoto and Itachi, he resolved to find the wayward Uchiha and this time send him back to Elementia with higher priorities this time.

They finally arrived at Corneira and descended towards the main landing point, the core members made their way towards the inner part of the Cornerian Military headquarters where a ceremony was being held in their honor, the team walked along the royal purple carpet towards General Pepper while being saluted by the surviving soldiers with the utmost respect before standing in front of the General.

"Star Fox, we're in your debt. I would be honored to have you as part of the Cornerian-" General Pepper began his speech.

"Oh no, sir. We prefer doing things our own way," said Fox with Peppy, Slippy and Naruto nodding in agreement while Falco looked away and tapped his foot in impatience.

"He's right, but rest assured that we'll always answer to your call when you need our help," said Naruto with a smile.

The comm link began beeping for Fox to answer and received an update from ROB "Great Fox is ready to go,"

"It's time for us to go now," Fox turned round and ran out of the room with the others following, Naruto took a glance at Miyu and Fay before winking at them as if saying that he'll see them around before moving to catch up with the rest.

The team jumped into their starfighters and immediately took to the skies alongside the Great Fox as they flew into the sunset in anticipation for the next big adventure ahead of them

 **Music End**

OH! And by the way, Fox had sent an invoice to charge General Pepper for their service and let's just say that the receipt had a LOT of zeros due to doing their job too well…

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, it was finally crunch time for the Star Fox team as they began their final assault on the Venomian army by attacking planet Venom, breaking through their defensive lines and even a new weapon wasn't able to stop them. the team arrived at the base and were about to go in and face Andross when Star Wolf returned once again to battle them in newer and stronger starfighters but in the end still lost to the opposition. Naruto and Fox went by themselves to face Andross in a fierce battle which they emerged victorious.**

 **Andross in a mad rage attempted a kamikaze attack to kill the two pilots but they were saved by the intervention of James and Minato much to their shock before being led out of the exploding base back to the others. The team returned to Corneria where they refused General Pepper's offer to join the army before leaving for the next mission. So the big question now is…what else is in store for the Star Fox?**

 **Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	11. Taking a Break

**FLIGHT OF THE KITSUNE STAR STRIKER**

 **Chapter 10: Taking a Break**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up as he let out a loud yawn whilst stretching his arms before looking around to see that he was in his old room back in Elementia, the blonde fox Faunus was momentarily confused before recalling his reason for being there.

"Oh right, I told Fox and the others that I would be coming back here for a short vacation after everything we've been through," Naruto muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed then he got up to make his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, he put on a set of casual clothes before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

It's been about a month since the Lylat Wars had come to an end thanks to the Star Fox after they had played a key point in defeating Andross and his army. Naruto heard that the Allied Nations were currently working on undoing the damage which Andross had inflicted upon the planets he had forcefully taken over and were making good progress, he was happy to hear of it but was feeling pangs of homesickness for some time and so decided to take a small vacation to relax at home. He soon entered the kitchen and turned to see his mother just about finished with the cooking of the breakfast as she turned round to smile at him.

"Good morning Sochi-kun, how was your night?" said Kushina.

"It was restful and I slept just fine," Naruto replied.

"That is good to hear, now take a seat and have some breakfast,"

Naruto did just that and both mother and son ate in silence for some time until the former decided to speak up about something.

"So how are the others doing since you came here for your vacation?" asked Kushina.

"They're doing okay, Chopper, Julia-chan and Levy-chan also came back to Elementia for a short break too and I'll be going over to see them later on today," said Naruto "How are the others?"

"They're fine as well…but Mikoto is very worried about Sasuke especially with what you had told us," said Kushina sadly with Naruto frowning as he recalled how depressed she became upon hearing about his actions, Itachi's reaction was much harder to decipher but could somehow tell that he was sad as well as disappointed in him. Naruto resolved to find the wayward Uchiha and drag him home by force if necessary.

"I'll make sure to help find him," said Naruto, then there was the sound of knocking from the front door which caught their attention "I'll go see who it is," the blonde Faunus went to the door and opened to see who it is and was taken by surprise upon recognizing them.

"Hey there Naruto!" said Miyu with a fanged grin.

Fay peeked over her shoulder and waved cheerfully "Hiya Naruto!"

"Miyu? Fay? You're here?" asked Naruto who was still stunned.

"Yup, General Pepper granted us a short vacation since the war's over now plus we learnt of you being here after calling Fox and thought to drop by so we can hang out just like back then," said Miyu.

"Come on Naruto, it will be fun!" said Fay with a hopeful look in her eyes, Naruto was coming up with a response when Kushina appeared behind him and smiled upon recognizing the girls.

"Why if it isn't Miyu and Fay, it's been so long since I last saw you two!" said Kushina fondly.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki, it has been a long time. Miyu and I came by on a vacation and wanted to hang out with Naruto since it's been a while and the war's over now," said Fay.

"In that case, why don't you do just that Sochi-kun? I'm sure that you can spare some time for them plus they can stay here with us in the meantime," Kushina handed over a set of car keys to him "You can drive them around while I get the guestroom ready before you get back,"

"Okay Kaa-san, we'll see you later then," Naruto stepped out as Kushina closed the door behind him and turned to his friends "Well, where would you two like to go?"

Miyu shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, surprise us,"

"Alright then, I can take you around to meet up with some of my friends along the way so let's so,"

"Lead the way Naruto," said Fay excitedly.

Naruto lead Miyu and Fay to the garage where they got aboard his mother's SUV **(an BMW X6 M)** and were soon on the road, the trio were chatting about anything ranging from what they had been up to since they were gone to mild jokes till they stopped at one of Naruto's destinations for the day which happens to be a dojo close to the center of the city as they got off the vehicle and approached the building where they were hearing the audible clacking of wood against each other.

"What are we doing here, Naruto?" asked Miyu curiously.

"Paying a visit to one of my friends," Naruto replied as they went inside the dojo and he led them into the main training room where they saw Hiruzen dressed in a training Gi whilst wielding a bo staff and sparring with a younger monkey Faunus boy, the trio stood and watched as they sparred for a while until stopping which was when Naruto decided to call out to them "Hey everyone, that's an impressive training session," they turned and smiled upon seeing him, especially the boy.

"Naruto-niichan!" the boy immediately scampered over to the blonde Faunus with a smile.

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair with a fond smile "Yo Konohamaru, long time no see. How are Moegi and Udon doing?"

"They're doing great plus they miss you too,"

"Ah Naruto, it's good to see you as always, and who are those two with you?" said Hiruzen.

"Are they your…?" Konohamaru held out his pinkie finger in curiosity, causing Naruto to sputter and blush with the same going for Miyu and Fay while Hiruzen chuckled in amusement.

Naruto managed to gather himself before responding "E-enough of that Kono, I came by to say hello since I'm back here for a short vacation before returning to my crew afterwards so I'll meet up with the others sometime later,"

"Okay nii-chan,"

"Anyways, they're my good friends since my academy days at Corneria and are elite pilots of the Cornerian Army as well, she's Miyu and the other's Fay," Naruto introduced the girls to the two Sarutobi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fay bowed in respect with Miyu following suit.

Hiruzen bowed in response "The pleasure is all mine to meet companions of Naruto,"

"They came here on vacation like me and will be staying at my place with kaa-san, so I thought to take around Konoha before heading back," Naruto explained to them.

"I see, where are you taking them next?" asked Hiruzen.

"Maybe to the Konoha Weapons Research lab, I got a message from Levy-chan and Julia-chan about something that they want to show me,"

"Then in that case, I shouldn't keep you. We can meet up later on,"

"Okay then, I'll see you two some other time," Naruto began leading Miyu and Fay as they said their farewells with Konohamaru doing the same.

The trio boarded the SUV once more and drove towards the next destination where they arrived at the complex as he parked the vehicle before leading them inside the building whilst using a certified ID card to gain entry. Having been here many times, Naruto led them towards one of the more private research rooms where levy and Julia are more likely to be and sure enough found them situated at a worktable whilst deep in conversation and so decided to catch their attention.

"Hey you two, I'm here along with a few friends," said Naruto, Levy and Julia turned round with a smile which lessened slightly upon seeing Miyu and Fay with him.

"Hey there Naruto, what brings them here?" asked Julia curiously, then Naruto went on to explain why they're here in Elementia.

"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

Levy was the one to speak up "We were looking into the specs for the Kitsune Striker from your father's disc that he left to you to find ways to upgrade it when we came across this…" the harpy pressed a button on the keyboard to project a holo-screen which was currently displaying the blueprints of a body armor and a gun holstered to its waist along with a small robot next to it "…it's battle armor which was designed particularly for you, its specs and functions center around your aura and semblance just like with the Kitsune Striker. There's more details concerning it but we're still decrypting the data to find out,"

"So what's it called?" asked Fay curiously.

"Apparently it's identified as the Megante Leon," Julia answered.

"Hmmm, well we can decrypt the rest of the data but I feel we should also focus on upgrading the Kitsune Striker and the Formula Zero just as much since they're utilized more frequently in missions besides me going on foot at times," Naruto pointed out.

"I guess you make a good point there," said Levy in agreement.

"Anyways, there's somewhere else I'll need to go to so I'll meet up with you two tomorrow okay?" said Naruto.

"Really? We might drop by to visit then," said Julia whilst glancing at Miyu and Fay.

"Alright then, catch you later," Naruto and the girls left the complex and were soon back on the road "So are any of you guys hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah we are," said Miyu thoughtfully.

"In that case, I'll take you over to the shopping district where there are a few favorites to eat out," Naruto drove in direction of their next destination and parked the SUV at the parking lot as they walked into the section of the city. Miyu and Fay marveled at the sight of the stalls with the salespeople calling for interested customers to see their wares whilst faunus both young and old were passing by them with some stopping by one of the stalls every now and then so they didn't notice Naruto go somewhere for a few moments before returning and called out to them.

"Hey girls, one of my favorite spots is this way so come on," said Naruto.

"Okay, we're right behind you," said Miyu.

It didn't take too long till they arrived at the restaurant where the signboard overhead read Ichiraku's ramen and went inside to see many customers already inside and eating bowls of ramen. Naruto led them to the counter and sat on the barstools as two people whom Naruto was familiar with stood behind the counter with smiles on their faces.

"Well now, it's been a while since we last saw you hasn't it Naruto," said Teuchi who is a cat faunus and the owner/founder of the restaurant and his daughter Ayame.

"Yeah it is, but I'm here now and ready to chow down with my friends here," said Naruto fondly.

"So what would you like?" asked Ayame politely.

"I'll take my usual which is Miso pork ramen with a boiled egg tossed in please," said Naruto in anticipation.

"I'll take tuna fish ramen please," said Miyu after looking at the menu.

"I'll have the beef ramen," said Fay.

"Alrighty then, just give me some time to cook them up," said Teuchi before going into the kitchen to do so with Ayame accompanying him to assist.

Miyu decided to strike up another conversation with Naruto "So what have you and the others been up to since the war ended?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Nothing out of the usual really, just the basic escort, protection and hunting missions. None of which were exciting enough to be remembered, plus we still have to pay the remainder of the cost for constructing the Great Fox with our budget hitting rough spots too,"

"I'm sure things will turn out okay for you," said Fay encouragingly.

"Thanks Fay-chan, I appreciate it," said Naruto with a foxy grin, getting Fay to beam happily with a tinge of pink on her cheeks "So what about you girls, what were you up before taking a vacation?"

"I'm sure you've heard, Corneria and the allied nations have been working together in restoring the planets which Andross had taken over to the state they were before. Fay and I have been working around the clock in safeguarding and making sure that everything was going on without a hitch, even Bill was working his tail off. General Pepper was more than welcome to let us have our vacation so I guess he must have noticed too," said Miyu.

"Looks like we all had something to do until now," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but now's time for fun!" said Fay cheerfully.

Naruto blinked at what she said and smiled in agreement "You know what? You're right, after all we did to end this war, we all deserve to have some fun and I know just where to start after here,"

"Here you go, eat up while it's hot," said Teuchi as he and Ayame had returned from the kitchen and placed bowls of ramen before Naruto and the girls.

"Thanks Teuchi-san," Naruto took out a pair of chopsticks and split them into two "Itadakimasu!" he proceeded to eat with Fay and Miyu following suit after giving their thanks as well "…man, your ramen is as good as always!"

"Thanks for the usual compliment, one of the many reasons which keeps this business going," said Ayame with a smile.

"He's right, it's really delicious!" said Miyu.

"Well you can consider these on the house," said Teuchi.

Fay looked up in confusion "Why's that?"

"We're well aware that you and the Star Fox were the key factors to finally ending this long war. This is our way of congratulating you,"

"Wow, thanks a lot. We really appreciate it," said Naruto.

The trio continued on their ramen and had a few more before finally leaving restaurant after bidding the cooks farewell and were back on the streets, then Miyu decided to ask Naruto about their next destination.

"So where to next?" asked Miyu curiously.

Naruto closed his eyes to think for a moment before opening them upon coming up with some ideas "I know just where to go, come on,"

Naruto took the girls to the other section of the district where shops and businesses were into more of the entertainment variety amongst others. The trio started things off by going to the arcade and playing some games with Naruto showing off a bit of his gaming skills although Fay wasn't so far off with her proficiency at rhythm games and Miyu was quite the competitor in First Person Shooting, their rather heated competition against each other at had grabbed the attention of many inside the arcade until they finally decided to had had enough and left. Next was the comic where they wanted to check on the series which they used to read by when they were younger, Fay almost went to a certain section which Naruto was quick to drag the Cocker spaniel away much to her confusion as for some strange reason at the back of his mind was that he didn't want her to be 'tainted'.

Their next stop was a shop where goods from anime and video games were being sold, Miyu and Fay wanted to buy certain things relating to their favorite cartoons and Naruto willingly paid for them despite protests to use their own money. There were a couple of Gachapon machines which they had fun getting capsules with random goods inside them especially Naruto getting some particularly rare items and thought to share with Konohamaru and his friends later, knowing that they would like to have them. Afterwards the trio found their way into a confectionary much to Fay's joy due to having a sweet tooth and was soon purchasing cakes, cookies, tarts, candies etc. with Miyu having to stop her before Naruto runs out of money much to the blonde's hidden relief, now understanding how the others felt whenever they treated him to ramen. All in all, they had fun until it was soon getting late and so they had to get back home where Kushina had prepared dinner for them which they found quite tasty and were soon in the living room watching a movie and having idle chats.

"So I can see that you three enjoyed yourselves," said Kushina fondly.

"We really did, it's been so long since we did something together," said Fay happily.

"She's not wrong, it's been work all around until we came here. Playing around has really gotten us to relax," said Miyu.

"Is that so? Have you met any of Naruto's friends today?" asked Kushina.

"Besides Levy and Julia whom we had already met before, we got to meet Mr. Hiruzen and his grandson Konohamaru who sort of reminds me of Naruto in a way," said Fay.

"Well today's the first day, I'm sure we'll meet the others from tomorrow since I've learnt that they're back," said Naruto, having received a message from Levy about that.

"That even reminds me to visit their parents at home to see how they're doing since it's been quite some time," said Kushina thoughtfully.

Fay let out a small yawn and covered her mouth to show her tiredness "I'm kinda worn out from having fun today, guess I'll turn in for the night,"

"You're not the only one, I'm just as tuckered out," Miyu was in agreement.

Kushina stood up from her seat "In that case, I'll take you to the guest rooms as they're already set up for you,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki," said Fay gratefully as they were led upstairs to the rooms.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning," Naruto called after them.

"Right back at you," Miyu called back.

Naruto watched them leave then he took out his laptop and checked in on the StarFox's database to check if there was any job for the team and let out a sigh of disappointment upon seeing that it was just the usual and even less than normal which in a way bothered him.

"I hope that we get more jobs with some being more exciting and higher pay, *sigh* better quit fretting and go to sleep for tomorrow," Naruto got off the couch and made his way into his room where he took off his clothes then had a shower before plopping himself on the bed and was soon fast asleep. Unknown to him was that the sheathed Dragon Blade was emitting a faint green aura and a low growl was coming from the sword for a few seconds before stopping with the aura dissipating.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto has returned to Elementia along with some of the members of the StarFox team for a well-deserved vacation, apparently they weren't the only ones with the idea as he was paid a surprise visit from Miyu and Fay who are on vacation as well. Naruto took the girls around the city and had fun whilst getting involved in a project about a battle armor for future missions. What else will Naruto and the team be facing in the time ahead now that the war is over.**

 **Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
